Los vengadores
by Melgamonster
Summary: Dos niños fueron rechazados por su primer amor correspondiente, los cuales desaparecieron después de esa ocasión, ¿Qué pasara con sus destinos una vez que se vuelvan a encontrar? [Okikagu] [KamuiSoyo] [AU Escolar] [Completado]
1. I

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO I**

* * *

 _—_ _Tonta china… —Apretó los puños el pequeño niño de ojos carmesí—Tú… Eres sólo mi monstruo_

 _La señaló y Kagura apretó más los puños, y su semblante se volvió duro._

 _—_ _¡No!—Gritó golpeándolo en el estómago para luego salir corriendo, sin dar ninguna explicación._

 _Okita se quedó en el suelo sentado y observando como esa pequeña silueta desaparecía a pasos rápidos. Bajó la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro._

 _—_ _Al cabo que ni quería—Se levantó del suelo, rumbo a su casa, en medio de su silencio_

…..

 _—_ _¿Y bien que quieres?—Sonrió ese pequeño pelirrojo, flexionando los brazos, luego de haber peleado contra chicos de grados superiores a él y quedar casi ileso_

 _La chica de cabellos azabache temblaba. Tragó saliva nerviosa, y apretó sus manos contra su falda. "¿Será buena idea?" pensó atemorizada por aquel chico._

 _—_ _¿Y bien?—Insistió Kamui lo que la hizo pegar un salto_

 _—_ _Tú… tú… tú me… me gus…_

 _—_ _No estoy para esas tonterías—La interrumpió con una sonrisa y le dio la espalda, continuando con su camino._

 _La niña se quedó en shock, sin poder decir ni una palabra. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Se fue al columpio que estaba a un lado de ella, y lloró tanto como pudo columpiándose una y otra vez. Entre sus sollozos pudo escuchar a un niño renegando una y otra vez, mientras dibujaba en la arena una niña con unas decoraciones chinas en el cabello y la volvía a borrar. Okita volteó al sentir la mirada de esa niña, y fue hacia ella._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo_

 _Pero fue una mala idea, porque ella comenzó a llorar más. En ese momento no supo que hacer, fue como si no supiera que cable cortar, si el azul o el rojo; pero algo cruzó su mente en ese preciso momento._

 _—_ _Si dejas de llorar te haré mi amiga—Ella lo volteó a ver y rio al verlo de esa manera_

 _Un alivio atravesó a Okita, olvidándose por un segundo de esa niña ojos zafiro._

 _Luego de aquello, esos dos chicos no volvieron a ver a esos dos hermanos en la ciudad._

…..

* * *

—Tenemos dos nuevos alumnos hoy. — Anunció el profesor de plateados cabellos con su monotonía habitual—Denle la bienvenida a Kagura y Kamui

Los dos entraron al salón, uno con aire de superioridad y otra con una cara de querer volver a la cama. Okita y Soyo de inmediato se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataban, y no dudaron en cruzar miradas. Podían sentir un aire frio rodearlos.

—Soy Kagura—Dijo esa chica hurgándose la nariz como si nada

—Kamui—Luego de eso volteó la mirada y a un chico que estaba observándolo—Tú, si sigues mirándome te mataré—Amenazó con una sonrisa

El chico se acomodó recto a su silla y llevó su mirada a otro lado asustado.

 _"_ _No puede ser…"_ pensó Okita sonriendo nervioso

 _"_ _Son ellos"_ Soyo hizo lo mismo

Por parte del dúo de pelirrojos vieron los rostros de quienes estaban sentados en la penúltima fila y se les hicieron conocidos, pero no recordaban de quien se trataban.

—Bueno, tal parece que solo quedan aquellos lugares vacíos —dijo el profesor de plateados cabellos mientras señalaba unos lugares disponibles en la última fila del salón.

—Gracias, Gin —dijo Kagura mientras le sonreía al maestro.

—Aquí soy maestro Gintoki, por favor Kagura tenme respeto —suplicaba

—Como tú digas —dijeron ambos hermanos en respuesta.

Los Yato tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Kagura atrás de Soyo y Kamui después de Okita.

—Hola soy Kagura Yato —dijo sonriente para la chica que estaba enfrente suyo.

—Soyo Tokugawa —respondió tímidamente. Kamui solo escucho y le pareció recordar ese nombre en alguna parte de sus lagunas mentales

Aunque bueno, a Kamui en realidad no le importaba mucho un asunto como ese. Tal vez y ella era algo de algún sujeto al que le dio una paliza.

Después de saludar a su nueva compañera amablemente, Kagura dirigió su vista a quien estaba sentado a un lado de la tal Soyo. Estaba recargado sobre su mano mirando a la pizarra sin mucho interés, fue inmediata esa sensación de haberlo visto la que invadió a Kagura.

El silencio del salón de clase mientras las horas avanzaban no se sentía tan sofocante gracias a la voz de un profesor explicando la materia y el pasar de las hojas de los cuadernos de los alumnos que tomaban apuntes.

Okita estaba extrañamente intranquilo, con ese aburrimiento que se sentía debió caer dormido apenas y el profesor empezó a hablar. Pero no podía, no; sabiendo quien estaba detrás de él, creyó que jamás la volvería a ver. Mucho menos cuando ella, afortunadamente, desapareció de la nada.

El timbre de la campana iniciando el almuerzo sonó sacando a Sougo de sus tan profundos pensamientos y recuerdos. Por otro lado, Soyo se sintió completamente aliviada cuando la campana sonó, era como una momentánea libertad para estar lejos de esa persona que desea dejar en el olvido.

—Okita, vamos a almorzar —dijo Soyo, estaba nerviosa pero eso que había dicho era pretexto suficiente para alejarse de ese chico.

Okita la acompañó, como siempre era costumbre para ellos dos, lo que de alguna forma hizo que comenzaran a correr rumores de su relación.

Por su parte Kagura no podía dejar de observar a ese chico, sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, y por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de nostalgia venía acompañado a eso.

Esos dos hermanos salieron del salón, rumbo a las cafeterías, donde planeaban devorarla sin consideración alguna. Ambos podían devorar un elefante si se lo proponían, y era algo de lo que los hizo ganarse el respeto de muchos (sobretodo chicos).

Caminaban por el pasillo cuando Kagura habló:

— ¿No recuerdas a alguno de esos dos chicos, con los que nos sentamos?—Preguntó Kagura pensativa

—No creo…—Kamui se colocó un dedo en los labios tratando de recordar

—Es que cuando veo a ese chico de cabello castaño no puedo evitar sentir…

Okita y Soyo los observan a escondidas, pero esa chica de cabellos negros le jalaba el brazo con la intención de que los dejaran en paz.

— ¡Okita! Vámonos—Continuaba jaloneándolo pero él seguía firme

—No puedo, quiero escuchar que dice—Aseguró mirando fijamente a Kagura, lo que hizo soltar un suspiro de cansancio a Soyo

—Está bien—Se reclinó en la pared sin fuerzas

Él esperó con paciencia que diría, hasta que por fin lo hizo:

—Como lastima —expresó esa pelirroja como si recordara algo que había olvidado

Okita apretó los puños algo enojado, y con un aura negra rodeándolo. _"Voy a matarla, voy a matarla"_ pensaba con una sonrisa torcida.

—Te dije, por eso debemos irnos

—Tienes razón, cuando veo a esa chica flaca también siento eso—Sonrió Kamui, diciendo eso como si no sintiera nada y Kagura asintió como si lo entendiera

Soyo apretó el brazo de Okita y a ella también se le pegó el aura nagra de su compañero.

—Vamos a matarlos—Afirmó Soyo con una mirada segura.

— ¿qué tal un laxante en su comida? Con el maestro Hijikata siempre funciona — proponía inocentemente Sougo.

—Mejor los matamos con indiferencia

— ¿Eso puede matar? — pregunto Okita algo confundido.

—Claro —dijo mientras Sougo podía sentir algo se maldad en la mirada de su amiga, ser mejores amigos durante 10 años daban sus frutos. A ella se le estaba pegando su lado sádico y él logrando conocer cada expresión de su cara.

— ¿Cuál es el plan princesita? — preguntó Sougo, si por algo habían continuado siendo mejores amigos es que los planes de la princesa en su modo sádico son mejores que los suyos.

—Oh si Okita —dijo Soyo mientras agarraba por el brazo a Sougo y empezaban a caminar hacia el salón —. Veamos una película hoy.

—Iuuu —dijeron los dos hermanos que pasaban por ahí y los adelantaron. Una vez que ambos estaban fuera del campo de visión de los dos amigos.

— ¿Este es tu plan? —preguntó Sougo algo confundido.

—Claro que no tonto, solo era para cubrir lo que habías dicho mientras esos dos pasaban. Bueno por el momento nos haremos amigos de cada uno. Tú del hombre y yo de la mujer; y una vez que hayamos recolectado suficientes datos armamos el plan.

—Me sorprende lo malvada que llegas a ser, princesita

Los dos amigos terminaron por adentrarse al salón de clase entre risas y habladurías que solo ellos entendían. Tan alegres que el par de hermanos terminaron saqueados solo con voltear a mirarlos un par de segundos.

Un largo suspiro provino de uno de los chicos de la clase, uno que se encontraba sentado casi hasta el frente y el cual era un conocido de Kagura.

— ¡Oye Shinpachi! ¿Por quién suspiras?— Gritó Kagura queriendo molestar al mencionado.

El chico se tensó levantándose de su asiento para llegar a donde estaba Kagura.

—No grites—. Respondió casi susurrando, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Perdón—. Respondió Kagura con una sonrisa burlona. —Pero ese suspiro fue bastante largo, déjame adivinar, ¿es esa chica que despierta tus instintos vírgenes?—. Dijo dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

—No digas tonterías Kagura—. Respondió Shinpachi. —En realidad suspiraba por un tema que nadie aquí puede comprender...

— ¿Tema que nadie aquí puede comprender?—. Preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, hasta Kamui se había interesado.

—Son nuevos debe ser la primera vez que a Tokugawa y a Okita— comentó Shinpachi. —Esos dos se llevan bastante bien...

— ¿Eso que tiene de incomprensible?—. Preguntó Kamui perdiendo el interés del tema

—Que nadie entiende si ellos están saliendo o no—. Respondió Shinpachi.

—Obviamente...—. Suspiro Kagura

—... No es nada de eso—. Complemento Kamui

Esa conversación quedo inconclusa cuando el profesor de la siguiente clase llegó.

—Haremos parejas—Ordenó Gin chupando una de sus paletas—Pero por favor controlen su pubertad

Un ruido provenía de todos los chicos que trataban de reunir con alguien que fuera de su agrado. Por su parte aquellos hermanos decidieron que sería una buena idea formar una entre ellos, o eso pensaba hasta que Soyo se acercó a Kagura con una dulce sonrisa

— ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?—Preguntó con dulzura

Esa pelirroja levantó los hombros, como si le diera igual, y se fue con ella, dejando sólo a su pobre hermano mayor. _"Maldita Kagura, me las vas a pagar"_ pensó Kamui ocultando ese enojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos se juntaron en parejas, pero Gin observó a todos con los ojos entrecerrados y se percató de algo; faltaba una pareja. Caminó hacia donde estaba Kamui, y señaló a Okita.

—Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene pareja, lo serán entre ustedes

Ambos se vieron y Okita detesto el plan de su "querida" amiga.

Sougo y Kamui se voltearon a ver, mientras el castaño mantenía una cara de pocos amigos, el de mirada zafiro le sonreía como si se tratará de alguien que se llevaba súper bien.

Por parte de las chicas Kagura se mostraba indiferente a su compañera de equipo.

—Bueno chicos los junte por parejas porqué quiero que me hagan una investigación de los países de Asia. Para no repetir países quiero que me digan en orden sur país quieren.

—China— gritaron Sougo y Kagura al mismo tiempo. Cosa que hizo que ambos se voltearan a ver con odio.

—Souchiro, Kagura al ver que quieren el mismo país, decidan quien se lo va a quedar.

—Bueno —respondieron molestos al mismo tiempo.

—Chihuahua, ¿qué te parece unos golpes? —dijo Kagura. Kamui estaba solo observando lo que su hermana y su compañero hacían, total no importaba el país que fuera, no pensaba hacer la tarea.

—Me parece muy bien, ¿aquí? — respondió Sougo mientras se ponía en defensa.

—Kagura, Sougo por favor la violencia no resuelve nada —dijo mientras agarraba el pecho de Okita, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se asqueara.

—Miiivii, eres tan débil que tu novia entra a defenderte —expreso Kagura en plan de burla. Sougo solo chasqueo la lengua y Soyo se volteo a otro lado.

— ¿Qué les parece un volado? —sugirió Soyo.

—Por mi parte está bien —dijo Kagura.

—Igual yo. Que la bestia de sexo femenino escoja primero —habló Sougo volteándose a otro lado.

—Águila —dijo Kagura. No le molesto lo de bestia, estaba más interesada en ganar el tema. Era uno cual dominaba, no dé en balde se había ido a vivir con su familia durante 10 años.

—Sol —dijo Sougo sin tanto interés.

Soyo procedió a lanzar la moneda. Kagura la veía muy emocionada como si le estuviera rezando para que cayera lo que ella hubiera pedido.

Al final la moneda cayó al piso y se mostraba en ella el águila.

—Águila —grito Kagura emocionada. —En tu cara chihuahua.

El castaño en respuesta solo chasqueo la lengua, ambas parejas fueron con el profesor a decir que temas.

—Gin yo me quedaré con el tema de China —decía muy sonriente la pelirroja. Mientras que Sougo y Kamui se quedaron callados.

—Bueno —dijo el maestro y se volteo a ver a los otros jóvenes —Ya que tardaron mucho en su jueguito, por eliminación les toco Corea del Norte.

Tanto Sougo como Kamui habían puesto cara de sadismo. Parecía que ambos estaban al tanto de la dictadura que se vivía ahí

Ambas parejas regresaron a sus lugares. Soyo saco una laptop de su mochila y Kagura conecto su celular a internet. Por parte de los chicos solo Sougo tenía su celular en mano y una libreta. Kamui tenía una consola portátil de videojuegos.

Mientras Kagura le contaba muy emocionada a Soyo sus aventuras en China, esta las escuchaba con mucha atención y hacia apuntes de lo que consideraba relevante. Sougo notó esto.

—Princesita no te dejes engañar por esa bestia, ¿qué tal si solo son alucinaciones o inventos?

—Cállate chihuahua, vete a hacer tu investigación de ese país tan chico como tú

Kagura y Sougo ya se habían puesto en guardia para empezar una pelea pero literal fueron salvados por la campana.

—Bueno chicos nos vemos el lunes, para ese día quiero el documento bien elaborado.

—Hasta luego Maestro Gintoki —se despidieron alegremente los alumnos.

Unos ya preparaban sus cosas para regresar a dos casas, otros se ponían de acuerdo con la investigación.

—Sonrisitas vamos a mi casa ahorita para terminar de una vez esta tarea. No es una opción es una orden —amenazó Sougo.

—Kagura tú también deberías venir a mi casa —hablaba Soyo para su compañera.

—Me parece muy bien, nuestra casa está un desorden, como nos acabamos de mudar no hemos desempacado algunas cosas.

—Bueno pues vámonos —dijo Soyo sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de su nueva amiga. Independientemente de su plan esa extraña chica le había caído muy bien. No concuerda nada con lo que Sougo le relato sobre ella.

Soyo y Kagura caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la gran casa de la azabache, por un segundo la pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta al ver la casa hasta que Soyo la sostuvo del brazo invitándola a pasar.

—Vamos—. Dijo Soyo con un tono amable.

Kagura se quedó confundida mientras aceptaba la amable invitación. Esa chica de cabellos azabache parecía ser una buena persona, no como se imaginó, pensó que sería una chica estúpida como lo era ese chico castaño al que ella parecía muy unida.

— ¿Gustas algo de beber? Hacía mucho calor afuera y tal vez tengas sed...—. Sugirió Soyo amablemente.

—Sí, claro—. Respondió tratando de devolverle la sonrisa a la chica, no tenía que ser mala con ella cuando comenzaba a resultarle tan agradable.

Le tomo a Soyo unos minutos ir y volver con una bebida para Kagura. Después de comer un bocadillo ambas subieron a la habitación de Soyo para hacer ese trabajo en la computadora.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin las dos chicas terminaron, pese a Kagura se la pasara quejándose del aburrimiento de escribir, lo habían logrado.

—Ya quedó, fue más fácil con tus relatos Kagura—. Dijo Soyo.

—No es nada, viví mucho tiempo en China como para no saber—. Respondió Kagura

 _"¿Entonces es ahí a donde él se fue?"_ no pudo evitar preguntarse Soyo aunque siempre estuviera diciéndole a su mejor amigo que ese tema no importaba nunca faltaba el momento en el que ella mentalmente se lo preguntara.

— ¿Y tú siempre has vivido en esta ciudad?—. Dijo Kagura más que nada por sacar tema de conversación

— ¡SIP! Toda mi vida—. Respondió Soyo. — ¿Tu siempre viviste en China?

—No, cuando era niña vivía en esta ciudad, pero luego de una situación nos fuimos a vivir allá y ahí pase 10 años de mi vida—. Respondió Kagura.

 _"¡De aquí puedo sacar información!"_ pensó Soyo alegre de que su plan estuviera funcionando.

—Sorprendente 10 años—. Comentó Soyo con sorpresa. —Son los mismos años que llevo conociendo a Okita—. Mencionó nada más para ver la reacción de Kagura.

— ¿Y cómo lo soportas? A mí me tomó un segundo odiarlo—. Dijo Kagura asqueada.

—Pues él y yo nos entendemos mucho, tenemos muchas cosas en común y él es muy importante para mí—. Respondió Soyo y vio como Kagura hacia una mueca disgustada.

 _"Y esa reacción... ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó Soyo.

Por otro lado en el segundo departamento de un quinto piso de una casa para estudiantes había un montón de libros regados por el suelo. Justo en el centro estaba una mesa y en esa mesa estaban un par de chicos intercambiando miradas de odio mientras, en lugar de hacer su tarea, se estaban jugando unas vencidas.

Llevaban exactamente una hora haciendo lo mismo, nadie perdía o ganaba, y mucho menos daba su brazo a torcer. Se veía decididos y si no fueran estudiantes, cualquiera pensaría que se matarían en cualquier momento.

— ¿A qué hora te rindes?—. Preguntó un pelirrojo con una alegre sonrisa.

—No lo sé, ¿tú a qué hora te mueres?—. Respondió Sougo con una mirada retadora

—Voy a matarte—. Dijo Kamui.

— ¿Que no te sabes otra frase?—. Reto Sougo

—Si esa frase no fuera tan apegada a lo que quiero hacerte te juro que tendría otra—La sonrisa de Kamui seguía impasible

— ¿Ah sí? Que coincidencia yo también—Apretó más la mano de ese chico

Ambos se vieron con el más puro odio, hasta que el celular de Okita sonó. Era Soyo.

— ¿No piensas contestar?—Le preguntó Kamui—Ha de ser tu novia, la flacucha esa

Por un momento ese castaño pensó contestarle que no era así, sin embargo, aquel apodo le molestó y sonrió con un orgullo, retando aún más con la mirada a su compañero de equipo.

—Tienes razón, mi novia

Por alguna razón Kamui perdió un poco de fuerza en el brazo, lo que le dio cierta ventaja a Okita para dejarlo casi tocando la mesa, lo que lo haría perder. La mirada de Kamui se volvió hacia él, dejando en claro que no pensaba perder, y menos contra un tipo como ese chico que lo miraba altivo. Quería matarlo y esta vez no era simple palabrería. La circunstancia por la que había cambiado tan repentinamente lo hizo dudar de su seguridad.

Y cuando Kamui iba a poner de nuevo sus manos en empate, Okita lo soltó.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacerla esperar, ¿No crees?— Okita sonrió y aquel pelirrojo se enojó más, lo acababan de humillar

Se quedó estático ante eso.

Okita por su parte, fue por su celular y una voz que le molestaba, pero que también disfrutaba escuchar le contestó:

—Hey cabeza de hongo, pásame a mi hermano—Brusca, nada delicada… Lo que todo hombre deseaba

—Hola cariño—Aquel chico sonrió y Kamui levantó la mirada

—No soy tu novia idiota, así que deja de llamarme así si no quieres recibir la paliza de tu vida—Le advirtió Kagura con un tono de amenaza

—Si yo también te extrañe

No era mentira decir que ese chico disfrutaba ver a ambos hermanos molestos, y ¡Mas si era hacia su persona! Lo disfrutaba.

—Yo nunca te extrañaría maldito imbécil— La voz de Kagura seguía alterada, y vaya que ese chico sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas

—Yo a ti si, pequeño monstruo

Un silencio se hizo en la llamada, hasta que unos inentendibles balbuceos se escucharon.

—Dile a ese idiota que me pase a mi hermano—Se escuchaba en el fondo del celular

— ¿No te deja hablarle Kagura?—La otra voz en la línea era en definitiva Soyo

—No… No lo sé, solo dile por favor que me pase al otro idiota, digo, a Kamui, ya me aburrí de sus tonterías

Okita sólo se limitaba a escuchar esas dos voces hablarse en voz baja y pasarse el celular, hasta que escuchó un suspiro, y seguido de eso la voz de su amiga:

— ¿Okita? Kagura quiere hablar con su hermano y…

—Está bien, está bien, si me lo pides tú sí, esa bestia no pide nada con delicadeza

Soyo rio, esperando a que Kamui contestara para luego pasarle a Kagura.

Ese sádico fue hacia ese chico y le acercó el celular, quien lo observó unos segundos confundidos, para luego sonreír.

— ¿Enserio esperas que hable con esa debilucha? Paso. Ya lo dije y lo diré siempre, personas como ella no es de mi interés, por esa razón es una suerte que este con un idiota como tú

Luego de eso Kamui se retiró y cerró la puerta, nadie se atrevía a humillarlo, y por desgracia esa dulce chica había pagado las consecuencias.

— ¡Oí! Tenemos trabajo ¿Sabes?—Exclamó Okita cuando este salió

Tomó el celular de nuevo. No le habían gustado para nada las palabras de ese "chino" en lo absoluto.

—Prin… Soyo, ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó con un aire sincero

—Ohm… Si—Trató ella de responder como si nada— Siempre me dices Soyo cuando estas preocupado—Comentó tratando de cambiar de tema

Kagura los vio hablar de una manera… Muy apegada, lo que por alguna razón la hacía sentir algo, ¿Rara? ¿Celosa? Ni ella lo sabía, pero decidió desechar todas las opciones.

Aprovechó tomar su mochila y marcharse, mientras su compañera de equipo continuaba distraída hablando. Caminó sin dejar de pensar en lo que ese chico le había dicho, y que, por muy vago que fuera, podía recordar algo muy parecido entre nieblas, que añoraba. Lo quiso olvidar por completo así que decidió correr.

Llegó a su casa y vio a cierta persona en la entrada, y también con el rostro desganado, ocultó detrás de esa sonrisa. No le quiso mencionar nada de lo que había escuchado, es más, no quería hablar nada que tuviera que ver con esos dos juntos.

— ¿Le diste de comer a Sadaharu?—Preguntó, Kagura, sin ganas, aquello que desde un principio quiso saber

—No—Al parecer él estaba con los mismos ánimos

—Idiota—Lo insultó sin entusiasmo

Y sin más, subieron a su pequeño departamento sin decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su departamento se encontraron con todas las cajas vacías de la mudanza y todo bien acomodado.

—Bienvenidos a casa —les hablo una voz amable desde la cocina, también desprendía un aroma de comida casera. Ambos hermanos se fueron a asomar

—Mami —grito entusiasmada la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a su madre igual a ella. Kamui solo sonrió, esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacer que todos sus problemas desaparecieran.

—Todo está impecable—dijo Kamui sorprendido.

—Y así quiero que siga —amenazó —Quiero que se vayan a bañar, antes de comer y ya en la mesa nos cuentan su primer día en la escuela, ¿sale?

—Claro —respondió Kagura —Yo pido el baño —. Salió corriendo en dirección a la ducha. Una vez que la menor no se encontraba

— ¿Me puedes decir que pasó? —pregunto con seriedad Kouka a su hijo.

—Nada, solo que hay algo que me ha estado rondando en mi mente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — La mujer bajo la lumbre de su estufa y se sentó en uno de los bancos quince encontraban cerca de ella e invito a su hijo a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Recuerdas a una tal Soyo Tokugawa y un tal Sougo Okita?

— ¿Qué paso con ellos? —Kamui pudo notar que la cara de su madre cambio de total serenidad a preocupación.

—Nada, los conocimos hoy en la escuela y siento que los conozco de algún lado.

—Oh ya veo —respondió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo.

—El que sigue —gritó Kagura desde el segundo piso —. Más te vale que te apures que ya quiero comer

Kamui se levantó y partió a bañarse.

Después de una cálida ducha y un alegre ambiente familiar en la cena. Contándose lo que había pasado en su día y sus nuevas actividades ya que estaban de regreso. Después de unos cuantos deberes luego de la cena, ambos hermanos se fueron a su habitación correspondiente.

* * *

Adivinen quien volvió del hoyo negro llamado vida universitaria, si yo :D, ya son vacaciones así que me tendrán más seguido por acá, esta historia no es mía 100%, este capitulo fue hecho en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent.

Ustedes dirán el titulo en fanfiction no es el mismo que en la historia, y si, entre nosotras es conocido como "Los vengadores", pero el titulo original es el que se muestra al inicio, espero esta historia sea de su agrado y nos leamos hasta el final.

El titulo fue patrocinado por Ela :v

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. II

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO II**

* * *

 _Una niña que le pidió a su madre permiso para ir a jugar sola al parque, esta se lo dio._

 _Una vez ahí, estaba jugando sola haciendo pastelillos de lodo. Cuando termino su obra maestra sintió un balonazo por la espalda eso hizo que su cabeza cayera encima de su pastel. Después de percatarse de lo que había pasado y alzó su rostro embarrado con lodo, se encontró con esa mirada carmín, que a pesar de su corta edad sintió algo muy raro en ella. El dueño de esos ojos estaba parado en frente de ella con un balón en una mano y con la otra ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse._

 _—_ _Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un tono muy adorable tanto que pareciera mujer._

 _—_ _Sí, gracias no te preocupes —respondió la niña._

 _—_ _Toma una servilleta para limpiarte el rostro_

 _—_ _Gracias —. La infante la tomó temerosa_

 _—_ _De nada —. El niño salió corriendo y se encontró con su hermana._

 _—_ _Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo aquella adolescente mientras sonreía y el niño le respondió la sonrisa._

Kagura se despertó sobresaltada de ese sueño. No sabía si era un recuerdo olvidado de su infancia o su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Vio la hora en su reloj junto a su cama. Solo se despertó cinco minutos antes de la hora acostumbrada hace que aprovechó para irse arreglando.

Un relajante baño hizo que se olvidara de todos sus pensamientos, se arregló el vestuario y se peinó; en todo ese tiempo su hermano mayor aun no despertaba, al contrario parecía que estaba en estado de coma por la forma en que estaba dormido.

—Kamui—. Le llamó Kagura moviéndolo un poco para que despertara.

Parecía que él no lo había sentido.

—Kamui—. Habló un poco más alto

Y de nuevo la ignoro.

— ¡Maldito cabeza de antena despierta!—. Gritó dándole un golpe en el estómago a su hermano, ella era de las que perdían muy rápido la paciencia.

Finalmente los ojos de Kamui se abrieron, parecía que ese agresivo despertar había sido para él un amoroso amanecer. Se tallo con suavidad los ojos mientras los cables de su cerebro se reconectaban, giró su vista a donde estaba su hermana y la vio borrosa, su silueta en ese momento era bastante parecida a la de alguien que había soñado...

—Pequeña...—. Susurró aun dormitando.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Despierta tonto ya es de día!—. Gritó Kagura

Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que la pelirroja recibió como respuesta de su hermano.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme a las 11 de la madrugada?—. Cuestiono con una alegre sonrisa restregándole el reloj en la cara a su hermana.

— ¡Idiota Kamui! Recuerda que hoy saldríamos a conocer la ciudad—. Gritó Kagura.

—Ya la conoces, además puedes ir tú sola—. Respondió levantándose de la cama

—Mami dijo que tenías que ir conmigo—. Afirmó Kagura cruzándose de brazos. —Créeme que si por mi fuera dejaría que te pudrieras por ahí.

—Bien... —. Terminó aceptando el pelirrojo antes de entrar al baño para darse una ducha.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kamui salió de su baño ya cambiado, Kagura lo esperaba sentada con una pose infantil de berrinche dándole a entender que se había tardado demasiado. Pero a él eso no podía importarle menos, es más, siempre le resultaba divertido hacer rabiar a su hermanita hasta con la más mínima tontería.

— ¡Vamos!—. Gritó Kagura ya desesperada tomando del brazo al pelirrojo para salir de su casa.

Un silencioso y aburrido camino en metro para llegar al centro de la ciudad. Había tiendas de diversa cosas, restaurantes, también mucha gente paseando por las calles. Los hermanos llegaron a una plaza que la mayoría de los jóvenes frecuentaban, mientras Kagura observaba todo alegre Kamui parecía estar muriendo de aburrimiento, eso hasta que vio a dos personas caminando a lo lejos adentrándose a la misma plaza que ellos.

Eran Soyo y Sougo los que caminaban juntos intercambiando palabras pareciendo alegres.

— ¿Y por qué vinimos aquí Okita?—. Preguntó Soyo confundida caminando a un lado de Sougo.

—Es compensación, creo que ayer metí la pata así que por eso te traje—. Respondió Sougo.

—Gracias—. Dijo Soyo dedicándole una alegre sonrisa a su amigo.

Hasta que los dos amigos se adentraron a la plaza dispuesto a ir a comer en uno de los locales. Eso hasta que Sougo se percató de dos personas que por la desgracia o fortuna del destino caminaban delante de ellos, Soyo también se dio cuenta de quienes era y se abrazó del brazo de Okita recargando su cabeza en su hombro, el entendió inmediatamente el mensaje.

— ¡Qué bueno que pudimos venir a esta cita juntos!—. Exclamó Sougo con la intención de ser escuchado.

Kagura quien no se había dado cuenta de quienes iban detrás detuvo su andar mientras Kamui simplemente fingió no haber escuchado nada. Cuando Kagura detuvo sus pasos, Sougo de igual manera lo hizo.

—Oye muévete no dejas pasar—. Exclamó Sougo dirigiéndose a Kagura, esta dio la vuelta dedicándole una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Hay mucho camino por allá—. Respondió Kagura.

— ¡Oh hola Kagura!—. Dijo Soyo dedicándole una alegre sonrisa a la pelirroja.

—Hola Soyo—. Respondió Kagura sonriéndole de igual manera.

—Hey princesa no me dijiste que te llevaban bien con la china—. Comentó Sougo.

—Ella es muy agradable—. Respondió Soyo. —Me da mucho gusto verte Kagura ¿qué haces por aquí?—. Comentó Soyo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—De paseo con Kamui—. Respondió Kagura sosteniendo de la camisa a su hermano.

—Eso suena bien, es bueno que conozcas por aquí—. Respondió Soyo, Okita la dejo hablar sabía que su amiga tenía un plan entre las manos. —Sobre todos los restaurantes, hay uno muy bueno de hecho Okita y yo vamos justo ahora... Es excelente incluso lames el plato

Comida, el tema de mayor interés para los hermanos

—De... ¿De verdad es tan bueno?—. Preguntó Kagura, de solo imaginarlo se le despertó el apetito.

—Por supuesto—. Respondió Soyo y los órganos internos de Kamui comenzaron a emitir sonidos de hambre. — ¡Ya se!—. Exclamó Soyo. — ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

— ¡Claro!—. Dijeron los hermanos al unísono, si se trataba de comida, ambos serían capaces de tomar un cohete a la luna.

Sougo sonrió con malicia al entender el plan de su amiga. Sin decir nada más los cuatro se dirigieron a ese restaurante adentrándose en él y tomando una mesa para cuatro personas. Soyo en una esquina con Sougo sentado a su lado, frente a ella se sentó Kamui y a su lado Kagura quedando frente a Sougo.

Kagura estaba emocionada pensando que comería por lo que tomó la carta del menú y luego de observarla un segundo miro a su hermano.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?—. Cuestionó Kagura.

—De extremo a extremo—. Respondió Kamui con una sonrisa emocionada.

Un par de minutos después llego un mesero.

— ¿Que van a ordenar?—. Preguntó.

—Para ella y para mi es todo lo que está de aquí hasta aquí—. Dijo Kamui señalándole al mesero lo que ordenarían, de extremo a extremo en la carta del menú.

 _"Maldito baúl sin fondo_ " pensó Sougo.

— ¿Y usted señorita?—. Preguntó el mesero diciéndose a Soyo.

—Una hamburguesa doble—. Respondió ella, _"tan poquito"_ pensaron los hermanos. —Y para él lo mismo... Pero sin mayonesa—. Dijo Soyo pidiendo por Sougo.

Él sonrió de forma aprobatoria, su amiga había acertado exactamente en lo que quería. Por su parte los hermanos observaron esa escena asqueada, " _¿eso qué tiene de bueno?"_ Se preguntaron ambos.

Poco tiempo después la comida llego, la mesa se llenó de comida con Kamui y Kagura devorando todo como si no existiera un mañana. _"Son unos monstruos"_ pensaron Soyo y Sougo observando sorprendidos. Varios platos quedaban vacíos mientras Soyo muy apenas llevaba la mitad de su hamburguesa y es que le resultaba demasiado sorpréndete el feroz apetito que esos dos podían llegar a tener. Entonces Kamui se detuvo mirando fijamente a Soyo, eso la alteró.

—Oye tú... —. Dijo Kamui dirigiéndose a Soyo. — ¿Te vas a comer eso?—. Cuestiono señalando la mitad de la hamburguesa que Soyo había dejado.

Okita se quedó mirándola sorprendido, ¿qué sería capaz ella de hacer? O ¿qué podía hacerle él? Cualquiera que fuera el caso, estaba listo para defender a su amiga.

—Te estoy hablando flacucha—. Dijo Kamui con un tono agresivo pese a que estuviera sonriendo.

—Aún tengo hambre—. Respondió Soyo sería y rápidamente se comió la hamburguesa a bocados grandes ganándole incluso en velocidad a Kagura.

Después de haber tragado el último bocado miro de forma retadora a Kamui extendiendo su mano hasta donde estaban las papas fritas del pelirrojo tomando algunas con su puño y metiéndolas a su boca.

—Y aun no me lleno—. Complemento retadora y con los cachetes llenos de comida.

Kamui la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa se asomó de sus labios.

—Te puede dar digestión—La retó

—Oh ¿Enserio?— Dijo esa chica de cabello azabache con la boca llena y llamó al mesero—Tráigame esto, esto, esto y también esto—Señaló el menú y todos dirigieron su vista a ella

—Creo que yo también pediré lo mismo—Expresó con alegría ese pelirrojo

—Princesa… ¿Estas segura?—Le preguntó Okita en voz baja y ella asintió

—Muy segura

…..

—Ya no puedo más Okita…—De nuevo otra arqueada de su parte, devolviendo poco a poco todo lo que había comido

—Te pregunte antes—Le daba palmadas en su espalda— Además creo que las mujeres ya se dieron cuenta de que estoy en una de las cabinas del baño contigo, no es muy cómodo, ¿Sabes? Pudiste pedirle ayuda a la china…

—No—Respondió ella de inmediato— No quiero humillarme más ante esos dos hermanos… Y menos ante él

Con su brazo se limpió la boca. Bajó la palanca, y abrieron la puerta, pero se detuvieron ahí. Dejando únicamente la puerta abierta.

—No quiero sentir de nuevo esa mirada cuando me rechazó…—Luego de decir eso, Soyo rompió en llanto en el pecho de Okita

— _"_ _Mierda…"_ —pensó él — _"¿En qué me metí?"_

Le acariciaba el cabello a esa chica, porque no sabía que más hacer.

— ¡Soyo! ¿Estás bien?—Era Kagura quien se acercaba corriendo—No tienes por qué competir con ese, al fin y al cabo es una bestia…

—Mira lo que me haces hacer… —Okita le dijo a Soyo soltando un gran suspiro

Esa chica se quedó parada un rato, viéndolos y algo se vino a su mente.

 _"—_ _Mira lo que me haces hacer… China tonta, te dije que no comieras tierra"_

 _"—_ _Pero tenía hambre—Se escuchaba a si misma llorando, y a unas pequeñas manos dándole palmadas en la espalda"_

Dio un paso atrás, y se alejó de ellos, lo que hizo que Okita y Soyo se percataran de eso al instante.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—Soyo se separó de él

—No lo sé…

Kagura salió del baño algo confundida, tratando de recordar más de aquello, y entender la razón de que fueran tan preciados esos recuerdos. Encontró a Kamui, y Kagura intentó jalarlo para que se fueran de una vez por todas, sin embargo, ese chico se soltó de ella con rudeza.

—Aun no, quiero ver el rostro de ella al perder—Sonrió y se alejó

Y ahí estaba ella, limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de sonreír, eso hasta que cierta persona se puso enfrente de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pensé que estarías más triste—Se burló y Soyo se enfadó más

—Idiota— Le pateó la espinilla y se fue retumbando los pasos

—Ach—Se quejó Kamui y Okita soltó una risita

Kamui lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y con una sonrisita amenazante le habló:

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De los idiotas—Ese chico de cabellos castaños apretó de la muñeca a Kamui e hizo que lo soltara, mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

Después de esto, se retiró alcanzando a Soyo y la rodeó con el brazo, causando de alguna manera un enfado en ese chico malo.

—Bien hecho princesita—La felicitó sin soltarla

Kagura salió del restaurante sola, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, tanto por ese recuerdo efímero, por lo que su estúpido hermano le hizo a su nueva amiga y sentía un raro dolor en el pecho al ver a Okita y Soyo tan juntos, además ¿qué era eso de llamarla princesita a cada rato?

Camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque infantil, se sentó en una de las bancas vacías y se dispuso a ver a la nada. Noto una pelea de unos pequeños niños al parecer ambos rondaban entre la misma edad de 4-5 años.

—Dame es mi pelota —logró escuchar que decía la niña.

—Deberías a aprender a ser más compartida —respondió el niño.

—Lo soy, pero no contigo, no me invitaste de tu helado.

…..

 _—_ _Pero china ya casi no tenia y mi hermana me lo compro para mi solito._

 _—_ _Pero tú también deberías ser más compartido —seguía en su plan de berrinche._

 _—_ _Bueno juguemos juntos y tal vez cuando llegue mi hermana te compró un dulce._

 _Para la pequeña niña era una emoción comer dulces, así que accedió libremente._

…

Kagura se despabilo en que momento había pasado de la realidad a una alucinación. Se la atribuyo al sueño, ya estaba oscuro así que era mejor regresar pronto a su casa o tendría malos ratos con su madre.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su con su hermano comiendo cómodamente en la mesa y su mamá sentada en un sofá esperando su regreso.

— ¿Se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar?, señorita —preguntó su madre que se sentía un aura negra envolviéndola.

—Es que me fui a disculpar por Kamui, porque molesto a mi nueva amiga —mintió Kagura.

—No sé para que fuiste si iba muy bien consolada de su noviecito —dijo Kamui en un tono cantadito.

— ¿Qué hiciste Kamui Yato? — ahora el aura asesina de su madre era dirigida a su hermano. —Yo te eduque para que fueras amable con las mujeres.

—Ella se lo buscó —respondió Kamui sin tenerle miedo a la fuerza de su madre —Me reto a un concurso de comer y le gané, yo no hice nada malo —sonrió inocentemente.

—Pero la hizo llorar, y se burló de su derrota —lo expuso Kagura.

—Para compensar lo que has hecho mañana iremos los cuatro a disculparnos a su casa —sentenció finalmente Kouka.

Kagura se adentró a su habitación y cayo dormida como un tronco.

* * *

Holo, estoy de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un capitulo más de este fic :3

Como se los había comentado es un fic en colaboración con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent.

Gracias a quienes me dieron la bienvenida :3


	3. III

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO III**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _—_ _Kagura en una semana nos iremos a China a tu padre le dieron un buen trabajo allá, así que necesitamos estar todos juntos —decía amablemente su madre._

 _—_ _Pero yo no quiero ir mami, ¿qué pasara con Souchan y con MitsubaNee? Yo los quiero mucho y no quiero que se olviden de mí —decía entre lágrimas la pequeña niña_

 _—_ _Vete a despedir de ellos apropiadamente —sugirió la adulta. —Llévales este pastel que hornee._

 _La niña se puso en pie de un salto, agarro lo que su madre estaba ofreciendo y se dirigió a una pequeña casa que estaba a unas tres cuadras de la suya, la recibió una mujer castaña._

 _—_ _MitsubaNee —grito Kagura y se abalanzó a abrazar sus piernas._

 _—_ _Hola Kagura ¿Vienes a jugar con Souchan? —saludo amablemente la mayor._

 _—_ _¡Si! Además les traje este rico pastel que mi mami horneo_

 _—_ _Gracias Kagura, que lindo de tu parte._

 _Mitsuba guio a Kagura a dentro de su casa, y puso el pastel en una mesita que se encontraba en la sala._

 _—_ _Souchan adivina quién llego para jugar —toco la puerta de la habitación mientras hablaba._

 _—_ _China—salió corriendo para darle un buen golpe, cosa que no le hizo ni cosquillas._

 _—_ _Necesitas ser más fuerte para la próxima vez —dijo sonriendo._

 _—_ _Carreras al parque —grito el niño antes de salir corriendo. Kagura por más esfuerzo que hizo, no logro alcanzarlo pues salió con mucha ventaja y aparte él era muy veloz._

 _—_ _Eso es trampa Souchan —hizo berrinche la niña._

 _—_ _En algo te tenía que ganar —sonrió_

 _—_ _Para la próxima te ganare —dijo Kagura en plan de reto, pero luego se puso triste por lo que su mamá le dijo._

 _Jugaron toda la mañana, cuando el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor cosa que le hacía daño a la pequeña pelirroja, ambos habían buscado refugio en un árbol. Kagura estaba recostada en el hombro de su compañero de juegos, ella le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con él._

 _—_ _China te quiero —soltó directo el pequeño niño. Kagura se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso pero de nuevo las palabras de su madre sonaron en la cabeza, si respondía algo igual se le haría más difícil su partida._

 _—_ _Yo no, te odio —dijo muy seria — Das asco._

 _—_ _Tonta china… —Apretó los puños el pequeño niño de ojos carmesí—Tu… Eres sólo mi monstruo_

 _La señaló y Kagura apretó más los puños, y su semblante se volvió duro._

 _—_ _¡No!—Gritó golpeándolo en el estómago para luego salir corriendo, sin dar ni una sola explicación._

 _Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación a llorar hasta que se durmió._

Este sueño fue más duradero y tenía más misterios. Se despertó y fue a la sala donde se encontraban los álbumes de fotos familiares, pero al ver todas las fotos no había ninguna donde apareciera ese niño de sus sueños, se le quedó observando a una foto donde se veía un hermoso pastel con una vela con el número 5 en medio y ella se veía muy sonriente con un sombrero de fiesta dorado y un hermoso vestido tradicional chino en color rojo. Por extraño que parezca no recordaba esa fiesta por más que se esforzaba.

Kagura se fue aún más confundida a su recámara, no se dio cuenta que su madre la estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

—No será que...

Un nuevo día se asomaba y se despertaron temprano para irse a disculpar con la nueva amiga de Kagura.

Ella los guio por el camino hacia la casa de su amiga, los hombres iban haciendo berrinche de que no era asunto de ellos, pero Kouka los controló con una sola mirada.

—Aquí es —dijo Kagura señalando una gran casa que casi parecía castillo

Kagura tocó el timbre y una voz le contesto.

— ¿Quién es?

—Kagura Yato, soy una amiga de Soyo

—Permítame —respondió la voz, después de unos instantes —Adelante, sean bienvenidos

Las enormes puertas de madera se movieron automáticamente. Del otro lado se encontraban Soyo y un anciano de su misma estatura sin brazos. Cuando la familia Yato entro, loa adultos fueron reconocidos por el anciano.

— ¿Umibouzu sama? ¿Kouka sama? Cuanto tiempo sin verlos —Saludo amablemente —Oh estos son los pequeños Kagura y Kamui han crecido mucho. De haber sabido que venían les hubiera preparado un banquete.

Los adultos le hicieron señas de que guardara silencio pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—En realidad estamos aquí porque uno de mis hijos ofendió a la pequeña. —Hablo el hombre responsable. —Les traemos un pastel que hizo mi esposa.

—Ándale Kamui —lo empujo su madre —discúlpate.

—Lo siento por haberte forzado a comer más de lo que podías, a pesar de que fue tu culpa.

Soyo rio mucho esa escena se le hacía muy graciosa y adorable nunca se imaginó a él disculpándose.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos este pastel dentro de la casa? —sugirió el anciano. Soyo y los hombres accedieron con gusto por eso no les quedo otra opción a las mujeres que aceptar

— ¿qué tal si tú y yo lo comemos en mi habitación? —le pregunto Soyo a Kagura.

—Me parece bien —sonrió

Soyo puso en una bandeja dos rebanadas de pastel y dos tazas de té, luego ella y Kagura tomaron rumbo a su habitación. Una vez ahí dentro, Kagura empezó a observar cada detalle de la habitación de su amiga. Le parecía muy entretenida. Lo que más le llamo su atención fueron unas fotos que se encontraban en un mueble y Soyo notó a Kagura muy centrada en ellas.

—Son recuerdos de mi infancia —dijo muy feliz.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Y quiénes son?

—Ahí estamos mi hermano y yo en nuestro primer día de escuela, luego sigue una de cuando gane el concurso de oratoria y al final hay una foto del cumpleaños número cinco con una gran amiga de mi infancia, se fue sin decirme adiós —comentó muy triste Soyo.

Kagura observaba cada detalle de las fotos hasta que llego a la última, reconocía a la niña atrás del pastel, y eso porque justo esa noche acababa de ver esa foto era ella con ese mismo vestido rojo, pero ahora a sus lados se encontraban Kamui, una joven castaña, el niño de sus sueños, otra niña de cabello negro y unos cuantos niños más. Kagura al ver la foto se quedó confundida, empezó a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza y cayo desmayada.

Después de eso intentó abrir los ojos, se encontró en una esponjosa cama con suaves colchas y su amiga a un lado sentada dormitada, pero se despertó al sentir movimiento.

—Kagura despertó—grito muy fuerte —Realmente nos preocupaste —dijo Soyo con una voz muy tierna.

—Lo siento —hablo apenada Kagura —no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, solo me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza.

—Creo saber lo que tienes —hablo su mare al adentrarse a la habitación. —Tu mente intenta recuperar tus recuerdos perdidos.

— ¿Recuperar recuerdos? —preguntaron ambas chicas algo confundidas.

—Sí, cuando eras pequeña y nos fuimos a China, te caíste de las escaleras mientras subías, caíste gran altura pero a ti no te pasó gran cosa, solo tuviste amnesia, pero para no forzar a tu pequeño cerebro no te forzamos a recuperarlos.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. IV

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO IV**

* * *

.

* * *

Se removió un poco en su lugar para lograr mayor confort en su mesa, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con la esperanza de caer dormida y así olvidar un poco la "situación" por la que había pasado con su amiga hace ya dos días. Si dos días desde que Kagura escuchó por la voz de su madre que había perdido sus recuerdos de infancia haciéndola sentir un tanto vacío, es decir, resulta triste haber olvidado una etapa tan hermosa.

Era martes y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en su lugar correspondientes para empezar las clases. Kagura llegó al colegio se tiró a su mesa queriendo dormir como lo había hecho todos estos días desde su gran descubrimiento; mientras tanto su hermano se encontraba tranquilo y aburrido como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que le sucede a su hermana menor.

—Kagura... ¿estás bien?—. Preguntó Soyo cuando la clase termino dándole paso a la hora del almuerzo

—Estoy hibernando...—. Respondió Kagura desganada.

Por otro lado, Okita se quedó mirando esa escena. Le dio la impresión de que su mejor amiga y la "chica china" se habían vuelto bastanteaste unidas y eso no era parte del plan que tenían.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó Soyo, estaba realmente preocupada por Kagura después de haber escuchado lo que madre de esta dijo cuando fueron a su casa.

—Le vas a pegar lo inútil a mi hermana—. Habló Kamui acercándose a donde estaba Kagura a la vez que miraba a Soyo de una forma amenazadora

—Cualquier cosa que necesites Kagura, no dudes en pedírmela...—. Dijo Soyo tratando de ignorar a Kamui, le era difícil, pero lo intentaba.

— ¡Hey princesa!—. Exclamó Sougo haciendo que Soyo volteara. —Vamos por algo de almorzar...

—Yo te traigo algo de almorzar, sólo dime lo que quieres—. Dijo Soyo sorprendiendo a Sougo, siempre le insistía en que fueran juntos, además, él la había llamado para salvarla del pelirrojo. — ¿Kagura no gustas algo? La comida te hará sentir mejor

—Tal vez un sándwich… y un jugo… y un pan…—. Respondió Kagura recuperando el ánimo de algún lugar. —Y otro sándwich pero con doble jamón y...

—Pide ya toda la maldita tienda—. Interrumpió Sougo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Okita!—. Reprendió Soyo y Sougo inmediatamente calló disculpándose con ella, esa expresión de su rostro, la había visto antes.

—Ya bien—. Dijo Sougo. —A mi tráeme...—. Apenas iba a decir cuando se detuvo mirar a cierto pelirrojo que no dejaba de sonreír. — ¿Sabes qué? Sorprendente, tú sabes lo que me gusta princesita—. Comentó Sougo revolviendo el cabello de la azabache frente a los dos hermanos.

Ella le sonrió, ese gesto no era del agrado de ninguno pero la idea de expresarlo era por demás nula.

Soyo tomó su monedero y salió del salón de clase en dirección a la cafetería. Para su suerte, cuando llego no habían tantos alumnos haciendo fila por lo que le tomo poco tiempo comprar su almuerzo, el de su mejor amigo y algo para su nueva amiga Kagura. Con todo eso entre sus manos, Soyo salió de la cafetería dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al salón, era demasiada carga para ella sola y el asunto empeoró cuando todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra algo duro que hizo que los alimentos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Rayos!—. Exclamó con melancolía Soyo.

—Inútil y torpe—. Comentó la voz de la persona con la que había chocado, todo su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer su voz. "¿no estaba con Kagura?" se preguntó.

—Yo no me quede parada estorbando—. Respondió por lo bajo.

—Ten el valor de decírmelo en la cara llorona—. Dijo Kamui. — ¿O solo tienes valor cuando tu novio está cerca?

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan agresivo conmigo?—. Preguntó Soyo encarándolo

—Por que... Tengo la sensación de que eres una inútil, porque me retaste y creo que es divertido ver tu cara—. Respondió Kamui con un tono de voz alegre, parecía que se burlaba de ella.

—Entiendo y lo aceptó—. Respondió Soyo cabizbaja. —Es divertido retarte—. Susurró.

—Dímelo en mi cara—. Respondió Kamui. —Así será más fácil hacerte llorar

—Te diré a la cara mi razón por la que te reto—. Dijo ella levantando la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada zafiro de Kamui, esos ojos a él le estaba dando la sensación de que ya los había visto antes.

—Adelante—. Sonrió Kamui.

—Te odio—. Dijo Soyo. —Eres la persona que más he odiado en mi vida... Y por eso es divertido retarte—. Concluyó dedicándole esa amable sonrisa que ella tenia

Quedó pensando esas palabras, y tenía en cuenta algo… No le gustaban, es más, quería hacerlas desaparecer. Comprendía el sentimiento de odio, y sabía que era algo complejo que no le parecía en ella.

—Tu no me puedes odiar…—La jaló del brazo

— ¿Por qué?—Trató de soltarse de su agarre

—No lo sé… Sólo lo creo

Ella continuaba tratando de alejarse de él, pero cada vez le apretaba más el brazo, haciendo que comenzara a dolerle más.

—Duele—Se quejó—Pues te odio, te odio y te odio

—Eres falsa al decirlo—Kamui continuaba agarrándola

—En serio me duele—Chilló

Okita vio la escena desde lejos y decidió acercarse.

—Oí chino, ¿No deberías tener más cuidado con lo que es de otros?—Jaló a Soyo.

Ese pelirrojo comenzó a reír con cinismo.

—No lo creo—Sonrió— Y ella no me odia, de eso estoy seguro, tanto como lo estoy de que puedo derrotarte sin esforzarme mucho

Eso había tocado los nervios de aquel castaño, quien ya sea por cualquier razón, quiso comprobar si lo que decía ese chico era cierto.

— ¿De verdad?—Tronó los dedos y puso una cara de sádico— Quiero verlo

—Por supuesto— Kamui lo imitó

—Espero no sigas resentido porque casi pierdes esa vez—Okita se burló

—Pero fue por qué hiciste trampa

— ¿Trampa? Sólo porque tenía una charla romántica con mi novia, o ¿es que gusta?—La sonrisa de este se volvió más amplia

Lo pensó un momento, y luego respondió:

—No—Y Okita rio más fuerte

—Eso no me parece

El rostro de Soyo cambiaba de colores y esos dos no parecían querer calmarse.

—Okita… ir…—Le sugirió Soyo y este no pareció entender

— ¿Quieres jugar sucio?—Le preguntó Kamui—Pues bien. Hace un rato de vi mirándole el trasero a mi tonta hermana

—No era eso, era sólo que buscaba sus senos y el único lugar donde encontré curvas fue ahí. —Okita continuó retándolo

— ¡Okita!— Soyo se cruzó de brazos indignada por que había dicho eso de esa chica que le caía bien

— ¿Acaso esta debilucha tiene más?—Kamui rio

—Quizá— Sonrió altivo

—Pues felicidades—Ese chico aplaudió y se dio la vuelta

Okita sonrió orgulloso, y Soyo continuaba reprendiéndolo con la mirada por aquello que había dicho. Entonces en ese instante se escuchó a alguien correr con tal velocidad que era casi imposible no darse cuenta.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—Era Kagura, quien estaba hecha una furia.

Alzó la pierna con intención de golpear a ese chico en la cara con una fuerte patada y noquearlo de por vida si fuese necesario. Pero no se esperaba que Soyo se pusiera como escudo con la intención de protegerlo, pero como estaba ahorita era imposible detenerse. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

Una mano la tomó de la pierna en el aire, evitando que continuara con eso, y la dejó colgando de cabeza. Pero gracias al pantalón que llevaba abajo no fue un gran problema que la falda cumpliera con la gravedad.

—Kamui suéltame —exigió ella y él la soltó dejándola caer al suelo y que se golpeara la cabeza.

Luego de eso, Kagura se levantó furiosa del piso y se acercó a Kamui.

—Eso dolió—Le lanzó un puñetazo a su hermano.

—Pensé que lo esquivarías— Se justificó ella sonriendo forzosamente

Estaba furioso, así que tomó a Kagura del cuello del uniforme y con voz amenazante le dijo:

— ¿Acaso tú también estas en mi contra?

Ella lo miró furiosa, a punto de mandarlo a volar si continuaba comportándose así.

—Oí, ¿No crees que te estás pasando?—Era esa molesta voz que siempre hablaba con monotonía y que tanto le molestaba

Soltó a Kagura y sin más le lanzó un puñetazo a Okita, que no esquivó. Sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. Con una mano lo notó, y sonrió.

—Sólo eso estaba esperando—Ese chico dio ahora el siguiente golpe, acertando en el estómago de Kamui—Desde hace un rato quería hacer esto

—Yo también—Expresó ese pelirrojo dando otro golpe a ese chico

Y de esa manera el intercambio de golpes comenzó, y ambas no se metieron sabiendo la clase de bestias eran esos dos chicos, una protegiendo a la otra. Así que sin más recogieron los almuerzos que Soyo había comprado y se lo dispusieron a comer mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo dado por aquellos hombres.

—Ach—Se quejó Okita mientras Soyo curaba sus heridas

—No te quejes que bien sabemos los dos que esto te pasó por intentar hacerte el príncipe—Lo reprendió enojada—Estoy segura que Kagura no se dejaría en lo absoluto

—Yo sólo quería pelear— Aclaró ese chico y Soyo continuaba negando con la cabeza

—Ambos son unos idiotas—Le puso alcohol lo que hizo que Okita se quejara más

Por su parte Kamui y Kagura entraron a su casa.

—Vete a bañar antes de que venga mamá, sabes que odia verte así

Sin decir ni una palabra, Kamui hizo lo que ella le dijo.

Soyo ya había terminado de curar a Sougo.

—Okita tengo algo que contarte —dijo Soyo poniendo la mirada sería y sentándose firmemente.

— ¿Qué pasó princesita? —habló Sougo con su típico monótono.

—Kagura tiene amnesia —soltó Soyo. El castaño empezó a reír descontroladamente.

—Con razón tiene mala memoria —seguía riéndose — ¿En serio quieres que me crea eso?

—Pues si no quieres creerlo no es mi problema —reclamó Soyo en voz fuerte y poniéndose de pie mientras salía corriendo de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sougo no tuvo más opción que seguirla, conocía como la palma de su mano esa casa, desde hace 10 años que la visitaba. Una vez frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga se adentró sin haber tocado antes. Se vio con la imagen de Soyo acostada en su cama llorando, esa escena la había vivido antes, para ser exactos hace diez años, cuando no volvieron a ver a esos hermanos chinos.

—Hace dos días, Kagura y su familia vinieron —empezó a hablar Soyo una vez ya calmada —. Su madre horneo pastel y lo trajo en señal de disculpa, por lo que Kamui había hecho el sábado. Entonces yo la traje a mi habitación para convivir, se puso a curiosear y vio esta foto —. Soyo se apartó del pecho un portarretrato y se lo acercó a Okita —. Después de eso se desmayó y estuvo inconsciente durante hora y media. Una vez que despertó su madre nos contó que hace diez años se mudaron a China y allá sufrió una caída de escaleras, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza produciendo amnesia.

—Soyo no tenía ni idea —dijo Sougo entre cortado, tomo el marco y lo volteó, pudo observar mejor la foto.

—Esa fiesta yo si la recuerdo, fue cuando tú y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, tú y Kagura eran inseparables, tu hermana se entretenía viéndolos, eras un niño completamente diferente de lo que eres ahora. Después de eso, tú y yo nunca más nos volvimos a hablar hasta el parque, después de ser cruelmente rechazada. Kamui me gusto desde que lo vi pasar junto a su papá, su padre y el mío eran socios de trabajo, así que ver a Kamui rondar por aquí era algo muy casual.

Okita no tenía palabras para describir, recordaba a la china y su gran odio hacia ella, pero también tenía presente que fue su amiga de la infancia y que después de su partida sin despedirse y su hermana cayera gravemente enferma y luego morir; cambio completamente su forma de ser, dejo de ser el amable "Souchan".

—Soyo yo realmente no sé cómo procesar esto —al fin rompió el silencio Sougo.

—Lo sé, es algo muy difícil de asimilar, pero sentí que era buena idea que lo supieras —dijo Soyo.

— ¿Y qué haremos con esta información? —hablaba Sougo sin dejar de ver la foto.

—No lo sé.

Otro silencio invadió la habitación.

—Creo que ya es hora que me retiré —hablo Sougo y le entregó la foto.

—Bueno Okita, te veo luego —dijo Soyo mientras se levantaba para escoltar a su visita a la puerta.

Una vez que Sougo se había ido se sentó en la sala y se dispuso a ver un álbum de fotos, después de eso tocaron el timbre, se imaginó que era su amigo que había olvidado algo.

—Sou ¿qué pasó me extrañaste y por eso volviste? —preguntaba Soyo en plan de broma, antes de abrir la puerta. Una vez que vio de quien se trataba la cara se le puso de mil colores.

—Lo siento Soyo, pero no soy tu novio —hablo algo seria Kagura.

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse, ¿qué se te ofrece? —le hablaba tiernamente mientras le invitaba a pasar.

—Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mi memoria —dijo Kagura emocionada

Soyo se exalto al escuchar las palabras de Kagura, si bien era su plan ayudarla no pensó que la pelirroja iría personalmente a pedírselo. Aun así, la azabache no pudo evitar sonreírle a su nueva amiga con la misma emoción que esta reflejaba.

— ¡Lo haré encantada!—. Pronunció Soyo extendiéndole las manos a Kagura para tomarlas. —Hare cualquier cosa para que estés bien...

—Muchas gracias Soyo—dijo Kagura abrazando a su amiga. — ¡Bien! Ahora me voy

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—. Cuestionó Soyo. —Apenas viniste...

—Si pero ya es tarde y en... Digamos que engañe a alguien para que viniéramos —dijo Kagura dudosa de decirle a Soyo.

— ¿Ah? —dijo Confundida.

—Mi hermano...—confesó Kagura. —Pero ya nos vamos así que adiós

Expresó Kagura antes de salir corriendo hasta la salida eso hasta que una mano detuvo su andar sujetándola de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?—. Preguntó Kamui con una alegre sonrisa, pero su tono de voz dejaba claro que estaba enojado

—Nada, solo quería decirle a Soyo algo muy importante, hermano idiota—. Respondió Kagura.

—No te habrás disculpado con esa idiota por mi... ¿O sí?—. Cuestionó Kamui.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos.

—No te creo, eres demasiado apegada a esa flacucha —respondió. —Pero no te disculpes por mí, ella se merece todo lo que le pase... Es más iré a dejárselo claro —decía tomando el camino a la puerta de esa gran casa, hasta que Kagura lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! —gritó Kagura.

—Ya te lo dije, iré a decirle que es su culpa —dijo soltándose del agarre de su hermana con mucha facilidad.

Se acercó a la puerta golpeándola fuerte hasta que esta se abrió. Espero que fuera la pequeña chica quien le abriría pero no, en su lugar estaba un joven un poco más alto que y con un poco más de edad quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Kamui.

— ¡Kamui! —exclamó él con un toque de amabilidad. —Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía aun cuando supe que ya habían vuelto y que habían venido a casa...

—Hola —respondió Kamui sonriéndole aunque no tuviera idea de quien sea ese chico.

—Supongo que estas aquí para hablar con Soyo, me da gusto que hablen aun después de ese problema que supe que tuvieron—. Comentó, Kamui no entendía quién era esa persona. — ¡Soyo es para ti!—. Gritó, bien ese chico le estaba ayudando.

Pocos segundos después la chica apareció desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¡¿Quién es hermano?!—. Decía Soyo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco justo cuando vio al pelirrojo sonriente. — Hermano... No... No... Es pa... Para mí—. Balbuceaba. —Debe buscar a Kagura...

—Ella está esperando afuera—. Respondió Kamui

—Entonces no es para mí—. Afirmó Soyo

—Soyo vamos, Kamui vino a visitarte—. Afirmó el hermano mayor de la azabache

—No, hablo enserio, él no vino aquí por mí—. Dijo ella apartándose de ahí para irse a su habitación.

— ¿Paso algo?—. Cuestión inmediatamente el hermano de Soyo.

—Yo que sé, solo vine a aclarar una tontería de mi hermana—. Respondió el pelirrojo, le diría a ese chico que ella lo odia si tuviera idea de quién es, mejor dicho, que ella anda metiendo con eso de que lo odia.

—Entiendo...—. Suspiró. —Pensé que ustedes dos se habían peleado, eso sería triste por cómo se llevaban... ¡Ja! Aún recuerdo cuando intentaste llevártela a tu casa...

 _"_ _¿De qué está hablando ese loco? Debe de estarme confundiendo"_ pensó Kamui, si apenas la conoció

— ¿Qué?—. Fue lo único que Kamui pudo decir.

—Sí, que no soltabas a Soyo y decías que te la llevarías a casa, tarde mucho en convencerte de que no se podía—. Respondió. —Decías que era tuya...

Si, definitivamente ese sujeto estaba confundiéndolo.

—Ya veo—. Respondió Kamui. —Yo tengo que irme...

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la vuelta en un completo silencio. Incluso cuando llego a donde estaba su hermana se mantuvo callado sonriendo. Estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos... Más que nada, burlándose de las tonterías que ese chico había dicho...

Entonces a su mente vino la imagen de una pequeña niña de mirada tierna... Al pensar en ella le nació el deseo de ver todas y cada una de sus expresiones, su sonrisa, su enojo, su miedo, sus lágrimas... Quería ver todo, porque esa era una manera de decir que ella era suya. ¿Pero quién era?

—Algo te pasó—Le dijo Kagura a su hermano

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó ese chico como si nada

—No lo sé… Después de ver tu espantosa cara tantos años creo que puedo decírtelo

Eso dejó pensando a Kamui, que luego de un rato decidió hablarle a su hermana:

— ¿Recuerdas esta casa?

Kagura quedó inmóvil, observando esa enorme residencia y por alguna razón logró recordar venir con su madre y ver a su hermano devorando algo mientras parecía muy feliz hablando con una niña.

—Tu… Hablabas con alguien— Kagura expuso esto viendo a Kamui

—Puede que sea… —Se planteó ese chico

—Yo era

Esa voz… Era Okita, quien esperaba el momento para aparecer de una manera tan dramática cuando Kagura recordara todo, y agradeció recordar que había olvidado algo en la casa de su querida amiga.

— ¿Tu… lo eras?—Kagura se tapó la boca para no estallar en risa

—Oh—Fue lo único que salió de Kamui

—Claro, aunque me rechazaste… —Ese castaño se llevó la mano a la nuca

Ambos hermanos se miraron y Kamui puso un rostro amenazante, apretando los puños, mientras Kagura ya no pudo contener la risa.

—Enserio te voy a matar—Lo amenazó ese pelirrojo

— ¿Eh?

Antes de que continuaran con esa locura, cierta chica de cabellos azabache jaló de la ropa a Okita llevándolo a su casa y dejando a ese par de hermanos dementes algo confundidos, y uno con ganas de golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Okita!—Le gritó cuando por fin estuvieron adentro

— ¿Qué?

—Oh todos los amigos de Soyo han venido a reunirse, ¿No es…

—No te metas en esto hermano—Interrumpió a su familiar

—Si, si… No hay problema—Se metió de nuevo a su habitación, como un perrito regañado

En ese momento Okita supo que estaba en problemas, y que lo único que le quedaba era esperar su veredicto final, sin embargo, esta vez estaba seguro que no había hecho algo malo como las demás veces.

— ¡Casi se agarran a golpes otra vez!— Lo reprendió ella con los brazos cruzados

—Él empezó— Aclaró cabizbajo

—Vamos de nuevo afuera a aclarar este malentendido, ¿Ok?—Lo miró algo amenazante, como cualquier madre hacía cuando su hijo hacía algo mal—O si no le diré a Kagura que una vez le robaste uno de sus guantes y te lo ponías como si fuese tuyo

—Oí era un niño, ¿Qué iba yo saber de la vida y las mujeres?—Reclamó indignado— No sabía de las arpías que son las mujeres… — Soyo lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago— Además te conté eso porque pensé que nunca lo utilizarías en mi contra

Entonces Soyo abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ellos, lo que hizo a Okita perseguirla, pidiendo que no se le ocurriera a esa chica hablar de más, porque eso no era lo único que sabía. Anotó en su libreta de notas imaginaria "no contarle tus secretos a ninguna mujer, ni aunque te amenacen con cuchillo, porque lo pueden usar en tu contra".

Soyo los alcanzó, cansada y los cabellos alborotados, y Okita hizo lo mismo.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que lograra articular palabra alguna, ese chico de ojos carmesí le tapó la boca, y la alzó del suelo, llevándosela, y de nuevo dejando a esos dos hermanos más confundidos que la última vez.

Luego de caminar unos pasos con Soyo pataleando, la soltó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su sádico rostro.

—Sería una pena que alguien supiera que comiste del mismo plato que ese chino idiota cuando eran pequeños

Luego de eso Soyo salió corriendo a su casa, completamente avergonzada y Okita continuó con su camino.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Kagura algo confundida por eso

—No lo sé…—Respondió Kamui con una sonrisa

Ambos hermanos partieron hacia su casa. Kamui iba pensando en lo aquel extraño chico en la casa de la amiga de su hermana le había dicho. _"Te la querías llevar contigo, me costó mucho trabajo convencerte de no hacerlo" "¿por qué yo querría a una flacucha como ella?"._ Kamui si estaba al tanto de que su hermana sufrió amnesia, pero estaba convencido de que no era contagioso. Entonces, ¿por qué tampoco recuerda mucho de su infancia? Será porque no le era necesario para vivir, a él solo le interesaba recordar donde sirven rica comida y donde hay buenos contrincantes.

Llegar a su casa, le avisaron a sus padres de su regreso y se adentró cada uno en su habitación, Kagura ya había tenido suficiente por ese día y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

.

* * *

Primer cap de la historia que no cuenta con flash back :O

Pero cuenta con la intromisión del hermano mayor :D

¿Kamui también tendrá amnesia o solo es un idiota? :P saquen sus conclusiones xD

Nos leemos luego n.n

Capitulo en conjunto con BluesSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. V

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO V**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _—_ _Souchan ándale vamos a ver los cerezos en flor —decía una pequeña niña con sus hermosos ojos zafiro que vestía un kimono tradicional, mientras jalaba el brazo de un niño que aparentemente era de la misma edad._

 _—_ _Oye no que eras china, ¿qué haces vistiendo ese tipo de ropas?_

 _—_ _Mi mami me las compró porque me veo linda con ellas, además es una fecha especial, pero ese no es el caso, vas a venir conmigo —la niña aplicó más fuerza a su agarre y lo empezó a arrastrar._

 _—_ _China pero tengo cosas que hacer y mi hermana se va a preocupar si no llegó —decía el niño con un monótono._

 _—_ _Ya le pedí permiso a MitsubaNee y me dijo que si, así que deja estar de chillón —. El niño dejo de resistirse mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por aquella niña de pelirrojos cabellos._

Kagura se despertó sobre exaltada, quien era ese niño a quien ella en su infancia le decía Souchan, incluso lo logró apreciar en la foto de su cumpleaños que tenía Soyo. La chica abandono su cama y se adentró a la habitación de sus padres, pensando que ahí encontraría fotos que le aclararan sus dudas. Una vez con la caja de fotos familiares, casualmente solo se encontraban fotos de su estadía en China, que son cosas que ella recuerda perfectamente. La madre se dio cuenta que su hija andaba como ratoncito en su habitación así que se sentó junto a su lado.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no hay fotos de nuestra infancia aquí? —pregunto Kagura intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Cuando estábamos allá, mientras que tú estabas internada en el hospital por lo de tu amnesia, la cocina sufrió una explosión de gas y ahí se encontraban las fotos que iban a ser utilizadas para intentar algo referente a tu memoria, pero ya no se pudo.

Kagura dejó caer un par de lágrimas y su madre la abrazó.

—Gracias mami—sonrió la chica y se fue a su habitación.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la preparatoria Gintama. Soyo se encontraba cargando con una bolsa muy grande aparte de su mochila. Espero a que su amiga llegará.

—Soyo. —Llegó gritando Kagura al salón de clases. —Necesito un favor —dijo una vez que ya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó Kagura?

— ¿Tienes más fotos como la de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que me pudieras mostrar?

Soyo solo empezó a reír después de escuchar la petición de su amiga.

— ¿A qué viene esa risa? —preguntó molesta Kagura.

—A que pensamos lo mismo, aquí traigo todas las fotos de nuestra infancia que encontré en mi casa —dijo Soyo mostrando la bolsa

—Vamos a verlas —dijo Kagura emocionada, y sin pedir permiso tomo unas cuantas.

—Espera Kagura, las vemos mejor en la hora del almuerzo

—Souchan —dijo Kagura en voz entrecortada.

— ¿Qué dijiste Kagura? —Soyo se puso junto a ella para ver la foto que estaba viendo su amiga.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kagura algo exaltada, mientras señalaba a un niño de castaños cabellos y mirada carmesí. Estaban ella y ese niño en la foto vestidos con ropa tradicional y del fondo unos cerezos en flor.

—Ah él es O... — Soyo no puedo terminar de hablar porque Okita le tapó la boca.

— ¿Me permites un rato con mi novia? —dijo el chico con tono meloso.

—Adelante —dijo Kagura, mientras su mirada perdía el brillo y Sougo arrastraba a Soyo fuera del salón aún con su mano en la boca. Por alguna extraña razón eso le daba un dolor en el pecho.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a aquella bestia de la relación que teníamos ella y yo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Soyo dudosa —Sería una buena oportunidad para volver a intentarlo.

— ¿Intentar qué? Me rechazo, lo más seguro es que me vuelva a rechazar. Así está bien, ella nos olvidó y yo intentaré hacer lo mismo —sentenció Okita.

—Ella me pidió ayuda a recuperar su memoria, y lo haré si la recupera que bien pero no me detendré solo porque tú me lo dices —amenazó Soyo y regreso a su salón.

Soyo se estaba molestando un poco con su mejor amigo. Le parecía egoísta ese pensamiento que él tenía y más que nada porque sabía que al menos los sentimientos de él seguían intactos, por eso Kagura necesitaba recuperar sus recuerdos, tal vez ella pueda explicarle al menos el por qué lo rechazó.

Por otro lado Kagura se quedó pensativa, se le quitaron incluso las ganas de seguir viendo las fotos era un extraño mal humor el que se albergaba en su pecho, ni se detenía a observar las fotos mientras pasaba una por una. Eso, hasta que Kamui se estiro un poco arrebatándole varias fotografías.

— ¿Que basura estás viendo?—. Cuestionó sosteniendo las fotos como si de papel de baño usado se tratara.

—Deja ahí—. Gruño Kagura queriendo recuperar las fotos. —Son de Soyo, ella tuvo la misma idea y quiere ayudarme con mi problema de memoria.

—Por eso eres tan torpe, como si esa flacucha pudiera servir para algo—. Comentó Kamui despreciativo

Kagura le gritaba cosas a las que él no ponía atención. Tenía solo una fotografía en sus manos y le invadió el morbo, ¿de verdad esa chica estaba tan relacionada con ellos? Se preguntaba deteniéndose a observar la foto... Su sorpresa fue encontrarse consigo mismo, claro más pequeño, y no estaba solo, abrazaba receloso a una niña un poco más pequeña que él como si de un oso de peluche se tratara. Era esa tierna mirada de la pequeña que reflejaba inocencia la que le pareció atrapante, no podía dejar de observarla y odiarse a sí mismo por estarla abrazando de esa manera. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta que detrás de él estaba otro niño más grande de edad aparentemente que parecía estarle diciendo algo, ese niño era idéntico a ese sujeto que le había contado un montón de tonterías. ¿Entonces esa foto capto el momento en el que el intentaba llevarse consigo a esa tierna criatura?

— ¡Qué!... ¡¿Qué tienes ahí?!—. Gritó Soyo con el rostro completamente sonrojado, no se esperó encontrarse con el pelirrojo viendo sus fotos de la infancia.

—Una foto—. Respondió con obviedad.

— ¡Devuélvemela!—. Exigió Soyo.

—No—. Respondió, otra vez estaba molestadora ¿porque era tan divertido? No lo sabía.

Y Soyo comenzó a temblar pensando que foto podría tener entre sus manos, ojalá que no sea una vergonzosa ya que por tontería había tomado todas las fotos sin detenerse a revisarlas.

—Hablo enserio, devuélvemela—. Exigió Soyo pretendiendo estar seria.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me la vas a quitar?—. La retó poniéndose de pie.

—Kamui—. Reprendió Kagura.

— ¡Si puedo quitártela!—. Afirmo Soyo

—Adelante—. Dijo el empujándola con una mano para apartarla.

Le dedico una sonrisa divertida antes de salir del salón sin importarle que las clases podrían comenzar en cualquier minuto. Soyo se veía enojada, desesperada, triste y muchas otras cosas más, tanto que Okita se acercó a ella acariciando su cabeza.

—Yo te traigo eso, tranquila—. Dijo Okita con un tono amable, uno que Kagura no se esperó que él tuviera.

—Yo voy—. Afirmó Soyo saliendo detrás de Kamui.

Tal vez era una tontería suya, ¿cuantas veces se había dicho a si misma que no iba a dejar que la trataran así? Y ahí iba detrás de él queriendo quitarle algo aun sabiendo que posiblemente en la lastimaría de nuevo.

Cuando Kamui se percató de que Soyo iba detrás de una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios. El timbre sonó iniciando las clases y los alumnos que estaban en el exterior comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones de clases. Pero para Kamui no era momento para algo como eso, sonrió divertido girando a la derecha en un pasillo subiendo por unas escaleras qué estaban ahí. Soyo lo seguía sin chistar hasta que vio como Kamui abría una puerta y detrás de ella pudo ver el cielo azul. Era más que claro que habían llegado a la azotea.

— ¡Dame eso!—. Gritó Soyo queriendo irse lo más pronto de ahí

—Llorona—. Respondió Kamui burlándose de ella.

—Si lo soy, piensa lo que quieras de mi ¡pero dame mi maldita foto!—. Gritó Soyo.

—Bien—. Respondió, eso fue rápido. —Pero dime algo, llorona

— ¿Qué?—. Cuestionó.

—Ella...—. Dijo Kamui. — ¿Son tus fotos no? ¿Quién es ella?

Esa foto, Soyo no la recordaba y su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza lo demostraba. Era ella eso estaba claro y era Kamui quien estaba abrazándola. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de ese momento tan memorable?

—No... Yo... No... —. Tartamudeaba _, "¡Habla maldita sea Soyo!"_ se decía a si misma

—Habla, ¿quién es?—. Cuestionó Kamui, esa actitud no era algo normal en él, nunca antes había mostrado tanto interés en una persona.

Un suspiró para recuperar valor. Sintió un deja vú, al tragar saliva y apretar con fuerza su falda con sus manos temblorosas. _"Tengo miedo"_ se dijo a sí misma.

—El niño que está contigo es mi hermano mayor...—. Habló Soyo, eso no le interesó en lo más mínimo a Kamui. —... Y la niña... Soy yo.

¿Por ser formo un silencio tan pesado? Estaba lista para escuchar sus palabras hirientes, incluso le respondería por que no iba a dejarse por él. ¿Por qué no decía algo? Necesitaba que el dijera algo, tal vez así podría cambiar todo ese amor que sentía por el por ese odio que se suplicaba tenerle algún día

Cuando se dio cuenta él estaba frente a ella acerando su rostro cada vez más al suyo. Cerro sus ojos instintivamente sintiendo como el corazón se le salía en el proceso. Él iba a... Darle una palmada en a frente devolviéndole su foto.

—Qué asco—. Le susurró antes de salir de la azotea dejándola sola

Tal vez esperó más de ese individuo, sin embargo, no quedaba más que la sensación de su aliento rozando aun su sonrojado rostro. Y de nuevo miró esa imagen y recordó cuando ese pelirrojo sonreía para ella y la llevaba a todos lados, prometiendo que la protegería.

— Espera—Exclamo Soyo antes de que él se marchara por completo

Corrió en busca de él y lo encontró bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Eh?— Kamui volteó a verla

— ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?— Los casi invisibles rayos del sol contrastaban con los negros cabellos de esa chica

— No...

Y finalmente, la respuesta que esperaba ella, y que tanto le dolía. Lo entendía, pero vaya que le lastimaba que él lo dijera como la cosa más natural del mundo, como si no le importase en lo absoluto.

— Claro...— Aquello salió de ella como una bandera blanca, asegurando su propia derrota

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en eso?— Sonreía ese chico, como si de una burla se tratara

—Porque quizá si era importante para mí...— Susurró para luego dejar a Kamui mientras bajaba las escaleras

Esa mano que tantas veces la sostuvo de niña volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

— Tokugawa Soyo— Dijo como acto reflejo ese chico

Soyo no se quedó para escucharlo, y se zafo de su agarre para salir corriendo. Por estúpido que sonase, tenía miedo de ser rechazada de nuevo.

En él salón de clases llegó Soyo frustrada, con una cara que apretaba las lágrimas que sentía que ya no podía contener más, y viendo eso, Okita se acercó:

— ¿Lo voy a golpear?— Le preguntó a esa chica

Soyo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y rio.

— Deberías preguntar "¿Estas bien?"— Lo reprendió ella

— ¿Estas bien?— Puso los ojos en blanco, y de nuevo ella lo golpeó

— No sé...

— Por dios, no me vas a hacer preguntarte eso solo para que me respondas un "No se"— Comenzó a revolver el cabello de Soyo, mientras ella se quejaba entre risas

Otro golpe sacudió a Okita, pero esta vez era Kagura.

— Tonto, si no sabes distinguir cuando ella está bien no mereces ser su novio— Esa pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, tratando de no verlos

— ¿Y tú que me recomendarías?— Se burló de ella

— Te diría muchas cosas, pero la verdad no creo que entiendas ni la mitad cabeza de troglodita— Se rio Kagura

— Oh, ¿De verdad?

Luego de decir eso la arrincono en la pared, dejándola a unos escasos centímetros de él.

— ¿Qué consejo le darías a una chica que está siendo acorralada por un chico?

Soyo al darse cuenta de esos dos, salió lentamente y cerró la puerta del salón, aprovechando que no hubiera nadie, pero se topó con alguien de quien buscaba escapar.

— ¿Por qué cierras?— Pregunto Kamui

— Por...— Balbuceo esa chica

— Este bien, no importa— Se sentó en suelo, recargándose en la pared— Siéntate

Esa azabache se sonrojo aún más, y dio un paso atrás.

— Quiero hablar contigo...— Fueron tres palabras lo suficiente para hacerla temblar de todas las emociones posibles

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —cuestionó Soyo nerviosa aun de pie.

—Bueno si no te quieres sentar quédate ahí, pero te vas a cansar. —argumento Kamui viendo hacia la nada

—Bueno —dijo Soyo más tranquila.

—Realmente no recuerdo mucho de mi estadía aquí —empezó a relatar Kamui —Mis recuerdos son vagos, tal vez sea por la pérdida de memoria de mi hermana que no quise que fuera más doloroso para ambos —Soyo miraba atenta a Kamui, estaba contemplando sus finas facciones y recordando porqué le gustaba tanto de pequeña.

—Oh, lo siento no era mi intención hacerte recordar a la fuerza —dijo Soyo, poniéndose incida junto a él mientras sostenía la mano de él —. Pero realmente me hubiera gustado que cuando menos tú nos recordaras.

Kamui volteo a verla, se vio en esos enormes ojos que lo miraban. En eso sintió que lo estaban observando una mirada carmín.

—Pero bueno lo que no se recuerda ni cómo hacerle~ —concluyó Kamui y se puso de pie bruscamente soltándose del agarre de la morena.

Soyo se quedó viendo a la deriva, ¿qué era eso? ¿Se sinceró con ella? ¿Le dio la oportunidad de que tal vez podría recordarla si Kagura también lo hacía? ¿O era una declaración de que se tenía que olvidar por completo de él? Esas y otras interrogantes sonaban en la cabeza de Soyo hasta que sintió un agarre.

—Te odio—gritó con mucha fuerza soltándose de la persona que había puesto su mano en su hombro.

—Oh que mala eres princesita y yo que te he brindado mi amistad durante estos 10 años —decía Sougo, haciéndose el sentido.

—Yo no...—. Trataba de explicarse Soyo.

—Ya mejor cállate—. Respondió Okita elevando el tono de su voz. —Entiéndeme un poco ¿quieres? Siempre tengo que ser yo quien te defiende y vengo a hacerlo mismo, otra vez y ¿me dices algo como eso? De verdad que no sé cómo es que te soporto.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos, recién salía del salón de clase y a la mitad del pasillo se encontraba con Okita hablándole de esa manera a su novia, ¿qué estaba pasando? Si él era siempre amable con ella. Mientras tanto Soyo se quedaba mirando aturdida a Okita hasta que lo miro a los ojos y lo supo, siempre supo lo que él pensaba y sonrió en sus adentros al entenderlo.

—Eso lo debería decir yo, siempre tengo que detener tus tonterías sádicas... ¡Yo no tengo por qué soportar tus estupideces!—. Gritó Soyo siguiéndole el juego a Okita, jamás le diría algo así a su mejor amigo.

Kamui detuvo su andar, se giró por completo viendo como todos los alumnos se reunían en el punto donde hasta hace apenas unos minutos él había estado y donde había dejado a la joven azabache. Le dio curiosidad, por eso se dirigió de regreso encontrándose con varios alumnos rodeando a dos personas que no podía ver bien gracias a la multitud.

— ¡La señorita perfecta ha hablado! De verdad que es un martirio tener que estar cerca de una estúpida niña mimada—. Gritó Okita

— ¿A quién llamas niña mimada?—. Gritó Soyo. — ¿Sabes una cosa Okita Sougo?—. Retó.

— ¿Que?—. Gritó Okita, a Kamui no le gustaba el tono de voz con el que le estaba hablando a ella.

— ¡Por mi te puedes ir al infierno!—. Gritó Soyo esperando ser escuchada por todos los presentes.

La mayoría comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "Lo mando al demonio" "terminaron" "¿Entonces si tenían una relación?" pero nadie se iba. Eso hizo que Okita y Soyo intercambiaran miradas por un mínimo segundo sin decir alguna palabra clave lograron entenderse.

—Me estás haciendo un favor, hay muchas otras mejores que tu—. Lo entendió, "actitud de patán" una promesa que le había hecho a Okita.

A sus 12 años hizo que Soyo le hiciera una promesa "Si llego a tener actitud de patán con una chica... Tienes derecho a patearme las..."

La poderosa patada dio en el blanco. Por inercia las manos de Okita se cubrieron la entrepierna dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Kagura estaba sorprendía y Kamui parecía ser el único que estaba divirtiéndose, pero los dos hermanos se sentía extraños al ver como una relación terminaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Okita tiro del brazo de Soyo queriendo parecer molesto para que todos alrededor se apartaran. Pero no era así, Kagura se sintió molesta... ¿Qué tal si ese castaño no iba a permitir que su Ex novia se aleje del? Y Kamui estaba enojándose viendo como la azabache era jaloneada.

Antes de que alguna otra acción o pensamiento se manifestara, una mano se posaba en el respectivo hombro de la "ex pareja".

— ¿Quién diría que te llevaría castigada a ti Tokugawa?—. Comentó un profesor.

— ¡Gin!—. Exclamo Kagura al verlo

—Kagura dame un segundo—. Respondió el profesor. —Ustedes vienen conmigo, este no es lugar para representar romance trágico...

Okita y Soyo no dijeron nada, se dejaron llevar por el profesor hasta la sala de maestros. No había nadie solo ellos y el profesor que los había traído

—Denme un minuto, ahora vuelvo—. Vocifero el profesor saliendo de la sala de maestros.

Dejo solo a los mejores amigos, los que no se miraban desde su... Falsa actuación. Ninguno de los dos le daría semejante barbaridad al otro, 10 años de amistad lo comprobaban.

Soyo contenía la risa hasta que instintivamente giro la mirada para ver a Okita quien ya casi estaba rojo viviendo la misma situación que su amiga.

—Se la creyeron—. Vociferó Okita.

Justo en ese momento, los mejores amigos exploraron en carcajada.

—Dejamos de ser novios— Comentó Okita en forma de burla

— Y yo que era tan buena— Soyo fingió limpiarse sus lágrimas invisibles

Continuaron hablando de esa manera hasta que su profesor llegó, con esa misma mirada de pez muerto que los inspeccionaba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir su defensa?— Preguntó con su típico tono cansado

— Que hay mejores mujeres— Ese castaño volteó la cabeza, queriendo parecer despechado, pero Soyo lo golpeó en el hombro

— Le rogamos nos disculpe y que no se volverá a repetir— Corrigió ella apenada y tomó a su amigo del brazo para sacarlo de ahí

Corrieron entre los pasillos, hasta que, luego de un rato, pararon. Estaba desolado y era la mejor oportunidad de conversar.

— ¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de terminar conmigo?

—Kamui parece que recuerda todo… —Soyo sacudió a Okita como a un trapo

— ¿No es eso bueno?— Hizo que la soltara

— ¿Pero qué tal si me rechaza de nuevo?— Se puso más nerviosa

— ¿Y si te rechazó ahorita?—Esa voz, era en definitiva el, lo que hizo que ella volteara

Sintió su corazón detenerse y sus piernas temblar. Un frio atravesó su cuerpo, y por más que tratara de mantenerse en sí, su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos… O eso pensó hasta que no vio a nadie más que a su mejor amigo riendo.

— ¿Cómo me salió mi imitación de él?— Se burló

Eso hizo que Soyo se enojara, y le propinara leves golpes. Pero al mismo tiempo, su rostro estuviera completamente sonrojado.

—Eres una mala persona Okita

Entonces él hizo que ella se detuviera, y le sonrió.

—Además eso hizo que me diera cuenta de algo… ¿Te sigue gustando?

—Eso no importa—Esa chica de cabellos azabache se puso a la defensiva nerviosa— Y dime de Kagura, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Okita bajó la mirada, y luego la volvió a dirigir a Soyo.

— ¿Pasar? ¿Qué cosa? Yo realmente no pienso estar detrás de alguien que me rechazó

—Pero, bueno… No pienso que esas cosas sean de importancia— Expresó ella

 _"_ _Además que eran niños cuando eso paso"_ pensó Soyo.

—Y… ¿Entonces por qué sigues siendo tan atento con ella?— Ella sonrió— No pienso que alguien que opina de esa manera pueda comportarse así con ella… O pensar en ella hasta tal punto de pedir a su pobre mejor amiga para que se acerque

—Solo estas imaginando cosas, Soyo —dijo Sougo en un tono serio —. Creo que haber terminado te está afectado la cabeza —Concluyó mientras de marchaba, pues ya habían terminado las clases y él partiría a su casa.

— _"Me sorprende lo tsundere que llega a ser"—_ pensaba Soyo, ya era tarde así que ella debía volver a su hogar también. _—"Al final de todo no le mostré las fotos a Kagura, la invitaré mi casa en fin de semana y ahí es más seguro ver las fotos"._

Soyo iba de regreso al salón por sus cosas, había sido mala idea llevar las fotos a la escuela, solo provocaron desilusiones y rompimientos con novios falsos. Al momento que recogió sus fotos, puedo observar que una de las fotos que Kagura tenía en la mano no estaba.

 _—_ _"Es la foto donde están ellos dos en el Hanami, me. Imagino que Kagura sigue buscando quien es el chico junto a ella"_ —pensó Soyo mientras abandonaba el salón

* * *

.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. VI

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA.**

 **CAPITULO VI**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

En otra parte estaba Kagura corriendo tras de alguien como si su vida dependiera de ello, una vez que lo vio cerca le gritó.

—Hey sádico bastardo.

El joven ya estaba detenido en frente de una casa, Kagura imagino que era la suya.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí —dijo Sougo con un tono egocéntrico —. Ni bien terminan con uno y ya lo buscan. Será que solo buscaste hacerte amiga de Soyo para bajarle el novio —término con un tono de burla.

—Ni sé para que vine a verte, solo eres un maldito sádico que acaban de dejar —término de decir Kagura para retomar el camino hacia su casa.

—Espera —dijo Sougo —Tenias algo importante que decirme ya que has corrido hasta acá —El castaño señaló su cabello alborotado y el sudor recorriendo la frente de la chica. —Así que ¿Por qué no tomas una taza de té en mi casa? —pregunto Sougo mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Kagura por extraño que pareciera se le hacía conocido ese lugar, como si hubiera pasado un 30% de su infancia ahí.

—Bueno —respondió Kagura algo temerosa —No sabía que tenías estos principios —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a una mesa tradicional japonesa.

—Mi hermana me educó bien, aunque no lo parezca —expresó el castaño mientras dejaba su mochila en el corredor y se dirigía a la cocina.

Volvió a la sala con una bandeja de galletas, una tetera y dos tazas. Sougo las sirvió y le acercó una a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Una vez que tuviera su té en mano habló.

— ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó con su semblante serio.

—Sobre mi pasado —dijo Kagura firmemente, esto agarro de sorpresa a Sougo.

— ¿Cómo aseguras que yo conozco tu pasado?

—Solo es una corazonada, pero si estoy en un error me puedo retirar al terminarme mi té.

Ambos se quedaron viendo seriamente, como si pudieran ver el alma del otro con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. Kagura sintió algo raro al estar observando esa mira de fuego, ese sentimiento, tenía la sensación de ya lo haberlo experimentado antes.

—Bueno tú ganas —dijo Sougo mientras desviaba su vista de esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

—Wii —gritó Kagura de la emoción, mientras iba por su mochila. Saco un folder y lo puso sobre la mesa, lo abrió y saco de él una foto. —Quiero saber quién es él —dijo mientras señalaba a un niño junto a ella bajo un cerezo en flor.

—Hey, hey tranquila ¿qué ganó yo?

—No sé, ¿qué quieres?

—Por el momento no se me ocurre que pedirte pero luego lo haré. Pero quiero que me prometes que no me harás daño después de haberte contado lo que yo sé —dijo Sougo, y es que en realidad no tenía ganas de contar su pasado y su triste historia de amor de niños, no quería recordar su historia a lado de una bestia china; se le hacía doloroso. Pero él se imaginaba que era más doloroso para ella que no recordaba nada de su infancia.

—Lo prometo —dijo Kagura seria mientras levantaba su mano en señal de respeto.

—Bueno —Sougo tomo una gran cantidad de aire, contar esa historia era abrir una vieja herida —Soy yo —lo dijo sin ningún temor.

Kagura sentía ganas de burlarse y reclamarle que no jugara con sus recuerdo, pero al verlo tan serio no hizo nada de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo te golpee sin querer una vez en el parque que esta por aquí cerca, mi hermana me obligo a irme a disculpar, una vez que te ayude a levantarte no te volví a ver hasta una semana después. Nos empezamos a frecuentar, por alguna extraña razón tú eras mucho más fuerte que yo y siempre me dejabas probar mi fuerza en ti, competíamos en casi todo. Pero a la vez nos conocíamos como nuestra pequeña palma de la mano. Tú solías visitar mucho este lugar y yo también iba a tú casa, pasó tu cumpleaños, la foto que tiene la princesita en su habitación, fue ahí donde conocía a Soyo y al psicópata de tu hermano. La foto que tienes ahí fue cuando nos fuimos tú y yo solos al Cerezo que está en el parque, me arrastraste junto a ti después de clases, jugamos y almorzamos hasta que tus padres y mi hermana llegaron y también se quedaron. Luego de eso nos seguimos viendo. En las vacaciones de mayo llegaste con un pastel a mi casa, pero no lo comimos, competimos en fuerzas y luego en carreras, tú ganaste la primera y yo la segunda. Llegamos al parque donde jugábamos, era ya medio día y a ti te hace daño el sol por lo que buscamos refugio en la sombra de un árbol, decidí que era hora de confesarte mis sentimientos, tal vez solo era un estúpido sentimiento de un niño, pero tú me rechazaste, golpeaste, saliste corriendo y nunca más te volví a ver. Por un momento pensé que era por mi declaración y te odié, luego por mi hermana me entere que te habías mudado —término el relato Sougo, dio un gran suspiro y concluyó —Esa es mi parte de la historia.

Kagura había quedado en shock, todo lo que aquel castaño había contado apareció recientemente en sus sueños, no sabía qué hacer.

—Gracias, por la bebida y la historia, nos vemos luego —se despidió Kagura tranquilamente y tomo camino a la puerta —. Realmente muchas gracias—sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Salió corriendo, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez por el regaño que le espera de su mamá, tal vez por huir de esa realidad que le había contado ese tipo que ella proclamaba odiar, tal vez o solo tal vez porque no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Mientras corría iba dejando un camino de lágrimas.

No supo ni cómo llegó a su casa, mucho menos como pasaron desapercibidas sus lágrimas de su astuta madre, todo lo que supo es que justo en ese momento ya estaba recostada en su cama con las sabanas y almohadas cubriéndole la cabeza mientras las silenciosas lágrimas se dejaban salir.

No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Qué significaban esas estúpidas lágrimas?

De un segundo a otro la puerta de su habitación se abrió haciendo que ella se limpiara los rastros de sus lágrimas instintivamente. Muy seguramente era su madre quien la regañaría o le diría que es la hora de la cena, pero no era así, lo supo cuando ese quien había entrado se sentó sobre ella con la intención de romperle la espada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces idiota?!—. Gritó Kagura tratando de quitar a su hermano de encima de ella.

—Nada importante—. Dijo con un tono melódico apoyando más su peso sobre Kagura. —Vine a hacerte miserable, solo eso...

—Déjame en paz—. Susurró.

Ese tono de voz no era algo normal en Kagura, Kamui lo supo de inmediato más bien el esperaba su típica respuesta llena de groserías o un débil intento de golpearlo, lo que sea. No se había equivocado cuando la vio entrar a casa de esa manera tan depresiva, eso estaba muy pero muy mal... Como su hermano mayor él es el único que puede hacerla sentir deprimida y miserable.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estas triste?—. Indagó.

— ¿Acaso te importa cómo me sienta estúpido hermano?—. Reclamó Kagura, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de Kamui así que esta vez no caería ante su falsa preocupación.

—Uy puedes llegar a ser bastante grosera si te lo propones...—. Comentó Kamui con un tono burlón.

Kagura pensó que no tenía por qué aguantarlo, de algún lugar saco la fuerza suficiente para lograr quitar a su hermano de encima de ella haciéndolo caer al piso en el proceso.

—Mejor vete Kamui—. Respondió Kagura.

Kamui se puso de pie sentándose esta vez en la orilla de la cama junto a Kagura.

—Voy a preguntártelo una vez...—. Pronunció Kamui para después dejar escapar un suspiro. — ¿Estas en tus días?

— ¡Te odio!—. Gritó ella lanzándole una lluvia de golpes

—Deja de lloriquear torpe—. Logro decir Kamui mientras intentaba detener los ataques de su hermana. —A ver dime... ¿qué problema tienes?—. Dijo el fingiendo interés.

— ¿Porque mis asuntos te importarían?—. Cuestionó Kagura desconfiada.

—Serian un buen chisme—. Respondió, Kagura lo miro molesta y él le sonrió llevando su mano a la cabeza de ella para atraerla y recala en su hombro. —Además estabas llorando, sabes que no puedo con eso Kagura...

—Yo no estaba llorando—. Negó Kagura

—A mí no me engañas—. Afirmó Kamui. —Desde que éramos pequeños es lo mismo, nadie te hace llorar en mi presencia... Para hacerte llorar solo yo.

Pero Kagura lo entendía, sabia la personalidad que él tenía tan agresiva y arisca pero también sabía que él estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitara.

—Es que... Cuando perdí mis recuerdos, siento que olvide a alguien muy importante para mí...—. Confesó. —Y yo... Creo que... Creo que esa persona está muy cerca de mí ahora... —. Dijo Kagura, no le diría a su hermano que ya sabe quién es esa persona.

—Que aburrido chisme—. Pronunció Kamui, Kagura lo tomo como un "ya veo"

—Esa persona fue demasiado importante para mí... Y creo que soy mala por no poder recordarlo como se merece...—. Dijo ella.

— ¿Y por eso lloras? A veces eres demasiado ridícula—. Comentó Kamui. —Dices que estas recuperando tus recuerdos poco a poco ¿no? Y la debilucha esa te está ayudando...

— ¿Éstas tratando de animarme?—. Se burló Kagura.

—Te estoy amenazando—. Afirmó Kamui. —Vuelve a llorar por esa estupidez y te cortare todo el cabello hasta dejarte como el calvito—. Sentenció tomando el camino a la salida

—No me amenaces idiota—. Gruño Kagura. —Tú no sabes lo que siente olvidar a alguien quien se supone que es importante, no te pones a pensar en que debe sentir esa persona si la olvidas... A ti solo te importa comer

— ¡Exacto!—. Respondió. —Pero si estuviera en tu situación... Trataría de entender ¿qué tiene esa persona de especial?—. Comentó saliendo de una vez de la habitación de Kagura. —O al menos eso creo...—. Se dijo a sí mismo.

— Kamui... Tu sientes lo mismo, ¿no?— Kagura le habló con seriedad saliendo detrás de él— Eres un idiota que solo dice estupideces sin pensar, pero... Ahora supiste que decir

— Te voy a matar— Le sonrió

— Y tienes razón... Si no hablo con esa persona puede ser demasiado tarde— Esa chica empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de su hogar.

— Demasiado tarde, ¿eh?— Susurró para sí mismo

Kagura tomó un abrigo y salió, dejando a su madre confundida por su actitud.

Había frío, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, por estar casi única y exclusivamente pensando en todo. Y entonces, se vio a si misma enfrente de esa puerta de la casa que había visitado apenas unas horas atrás, dudando de sí misma y de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Toco el timbre. Nada. Volvió a hacerlo, y pasó lo mismo. Quizá era mejor que regresara, no sabía sus motivos ella misma. ¿Porque estaba ahí entonces? Sí, todo era mejor así.

Se dio la vuelta, pero pudo escuchar ruidos en la habitación, como pasos rápidos. Y luego esta se abrió.

— Kagura. — Esa persona no era él, era esa chica amable— No te vayas

La vio un rato, sin entender que hacia allí. No es que no le importara (o eso quería creer ella), pero no era malo querer saber.

— Pasa— Le ofreció Soyo

— No sé. — Kagura creyó que lo mejor era irse

A Soyo no le importó que ella dijera que no y la jaló para adentro, y llevándola para que se sentara, y todo con su gran sonrisa.

— Permíteme un momento.

 _"Si, por fin esos dos estarán juntos"_ pensó esa azabache con una gran sonrisa. Entonces tocó al baño.

— ¿Aun no te terminas de bañar?— Le preguntó ella— Ya vino Kagura, como te dije

— ¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Salir así?— Respondió Okita, cerrando la llave de la regadera

— Voy a entrar, no te preocupes, cerrare los ojos— Amenazó esa chica— Uno...

— ¿Que?

— Dos

— ¿Tokugawa Soyo?

— Tres— Abrió la puerta, ya que cierto chico nunca acostumbra a poner seguro

No pudo verlo, pero el tenia aún la toalla con la que se había cubierto. Aún mojado por no poder secarse.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— Le reclamó

— Apuesto a que a Kagura no le molestaría verte así, los mangas no me fallan— Decía aun con los ojos cerrados

— Eso me suena más a algo pervertido, princesa— Argumento con monotonía

— Como sea, Kagura, Okita está aquí

Nadie respondió.

— Ella no está— Dijo Okita

Soyo abrió los ojos. Era cierto que ella ya no estaba, y más si había escuchado todo lo que esos dos murmuraban, era obvio que no encajaba ahí.

— Corre— Esa chica de negros cabellos dijo eso casi por instinto

— ¿Que dices princesa?— Rio Okita con sarcasmo

— Aun la puedes alcanzar— Lo empujó hasta la puerta, a pesar del gran frío que había

— Mierda— Vociferó ese castaño antes de salir corriendo como un idiota o un loco semidesnudo en medio de la helada tarde, casi noche

Soyo mientras tanto se limpió el sudor, como si hubiese terminado un gran trabajo.

Cerró la puerta, y se fue a ese parque de diversiones que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de su edad.

Se subió al columpio y comenzó a moverse, todo hasta que se percató de cierto pelirrojo que hacía lo mismo a su lado.

Kagura iba caminando pausadamente hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de ella, empezó a correr por miedo a lo que fuera hacer la persona que venía corriendo atrás de ella, paso una cuadra y sintió que la persona ya no iba tras ella cuando se giró hacia atrás para ver qué tan lejos estaba, pero ya no se encontraba. Sus sentidos le advirtieron que había peligro adelante y se puso en defensa. Recibió un golpe

—Necesitas aplicar más fuerza para la próxima—dijo mientras veía el puño que se había impactado en sus brazos y sonreía de una forma "sádica"

—Y tú, necesitas es más veloz —dijo la persona que estaba frente de ella, alzo la vista y se encontró con esos ojos rojizos. Esos ojos que le hacían sentir cosas muy extrañas.

— ¿qué haces aquí estúpido? —dijo Kagura cuando se percató de que el joven frente de ella estaba solo envuelto en una toalla.

—Pues estaba en mi casa bañándome, cuando me entere que tuve una visita y que esta no me espero —dijo mientras voltea a otro lado algo sonrojado —. Además de que una loca amiga me sugirió un que no era bueno dejar sola a una sola mujer mientras camina en la oscuridad de las calles, aunque sea una bestia china.

—Dime la verdad—exclamó Kagura casi gritando —Tú y Soyo no eran nada, ¿verdad?

—No, hemos sido amigos desde hace diez años, ambos estamos enamorados de los estúpidos hermanos chinos que nos rechazaron casi mismo tiempo, nos hicimos amigos por la similitud de nuestras desgracias.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Kagura algo desanimada, no sabía que responder, no sabía porque sentía una clase de alivio en el pecho —Bueno, no es necesario sur me acompañes, puedo volver sola —dijo rompiendo el silencio y empezando a caminar.

Al momento que ella empezó su andar de regreso a casa, él también la siguió.

—Te dije que yo puedo regresar sola a casa —le grito Kagura pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió caminando y él junto de ella —. Deja de andar de maldito acosador —dijo Kagura mientras le lanzaba un puño al estómago, pero este se lo detuvo. Kagura vio la seriedad en su mirada y dejo que la acompañara tranquilamente.

Era una noche muy fría, y el joven solo vestía una toalla que envolvía de su cintura para abajo, entonces Kagura observo que el cuerpo de Okita tiritaba

—Tienes frio —afirmó Kagura —deberías dejarme e irte a tu casa, puedes coger un resfriado.

Por extraño que parezca no le incomodaba para nada el desnudo y torneado tórax del joven a su lado, sentía una total confianza y tranquilidad cuando estaba junto a él, empezó a notar esto cuando él le confeso todo sobre el pasado de su relación y ese caminar sin estar peleando era una señal de que podían estar juntos sin necesidad de estarse molestando el uno al otro.

Kagura siguió notando su tiritar, se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó al joven encima de sus hombros. Sougo no había notado los movimientos de ella hasta sintió el abrigo encima de él.

— ¿Qué significa esto China? —pregunto Sougo algo sorprendido.

—Cállate y acéptalo antes de que me arrepienta.

Sougo no tuvo más opción que de acatar el noble gesto de la chica.

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos, Sougo no vio concluida su misión hasta estar frente a su puerta.

—Espera China —dijo mientras sostenía la mano de ella antes de abrir su puerta —. Tal vez no viva para contarlo pero prefiero esto a nada. Lo siento —susurro lo último.

Jalo la mano que sostenía y la beso, besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fueran dos amantes sin verse en mucho tiempo y en realidad eso era lo que eran, diez años vivió Sougo con el sentimiento de rechazo, pero ahora que tenía sus labios junto a los de ella, era como un paraíso. Kagura solo dejo que el castaño siguiera con su acción, no tuvo tiempo para negarse pero eso lo hacía sentir muy bien. Se vio en la necesidad de concluir ese beso por miedo a que su padre saliera y la viera en esa vergonzosa situación.

Kagura se separó y entró a su casa sin decirle ninguna palabra a nadie, ni al joven que le acababa de robar su primer beso ni a sus padres que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, ella se sentía a colorada a pesar del frio de afuera y que no traía suéter. Entro a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama, de alguna forma estaba muy feliz.

Por otra parte el joven

—" _No fui golpeado, creo que esto es un avance"_ —pensó Sougo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con su rara vestimenta un abrigo de mujer y una toalla.

* * *

.

* * *

Holiss, otro cap más de nuestra china sin recuerdos :v, ok no.

¿Kagura sentirá algo por Sougo? ¿Kagura recuperara sus recuerdos? ¿Sougo se dormirá con el abrigo de la china pensando que abraza a ella? ¿Alguien le habrá tomado fotos a Sougo mientras solo vestía una toalla? Si es así quiero 20 copias :v, ok ya :v.

Capitulo en conjunto de BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

Lo más seguro es que ahora me tarde un poco más en subir las historias

*A melgamonster ya se le acabo lo que tenia escrito y ahora tiene que escribir más :´v, no solo con esta historia si no con las otras tres, pero saben que yo nunca dejo una historia sin concluir, asi que no importa lo que me tarde subiré capitulo lml, puede que ya no como antes de que subia un capitulo de cada historia al mismo dia, puede que acabe una historia primero y luego me enfoque a las demás.

Nos leemos luego

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. VII

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO VII**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El chillido del columpio meciéndose lentamente a la mitad del parque rompía con el silencio de la noche. Estaba solo y vacío, posiblemente por el frio que daba la sensación de que se hacía más intenso con el pasar de los minutos. Soyo suspiró, suspiro al pensar que a estas alturas su mejor amigo de toda la vida haya arreglado las cosas con su persona especial o al menos eso es lo que ella deseaba que pasara.

Fue cuando a su lado el chillido de otro columpio meciéndose llamó su atención, no era el viento o algo parecido. Giró su cabeza y ahí estaba esa persona de cabellos color rojizo con una alegre sonrisa. No la miraba, muy posiblemente ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí cuando vino a sentarse y era mejor para ella que las cosas siguieran así.

Sigilosamente trato de ponerse de pie pretendiendo marcharse hasta que piso algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndola casi caer al suelo, hubiera sido una caída muy dolorosa si él no la hubieran sostenido como si fuera una ligera pluma.

"Torpe" ya hasta podía escucharlo pronunciando algo como eso.

Por otro lado estaba Kamui, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer exactamente? ¿Por qué evito que ella cayera? No lo terminaba de entender, ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que dejo de lado la tarea de buscar a su hermana justo en el momento en que vio a esa chica de cabellos azabache.

El silencio era corrompido por los intensos latidos del corazón de Soyo o al menos ella creía que su loco corazón era escuchado por toda la maldita ciudad. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco mientras dejaba que los segundos y minutos corrieran, esperó a que se le despejara la mente y a que despertaran sus cuerdas vocales para decirle cualquier cosa que cambiara un poco ese tenso ambiente. Fue cuando Kamui finalmente la soltó, aunque extraña y molestamente para él, no deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿No vas a darme las gracias?—. Comentó con exigencia y burla. —Te salve de que te partieras la...

—Gracias—. Interrumpió Soyo.

—Así está mejor—. Afirmo Kamui.

Era desesperante el ambiente. Kamui estaba aparentemente serio, algo nada normal en él, su sonrisa estaba ahí pero daba la impresión de que no tenía nada inteligente que decir ni un insulto para Soyo o alguna broma de mal gusto ofendiéndola para hacer que ella se olvidara de ese gesto "amable" de salvarla de una caída. Era como si él quisiera que ella pensara que hizo un gesto de amabilidad por ella.

—Eh... Gran... Gracias otra vez, ya es algo tarde y ten... Tengo que irme—. Habló Soyo, aunque si lo pensaba bien no tenía por qué darle una explicación, no después de todos esos malos momentos que ha pasado con el

—No te vas—. Afirmó Kamui

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?—. Cuestionó Soyo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, la estúpida conversación que tuvo con su hermana lo hizo pensar un montón de locuras. Sonrió tratando de parecer normal pero ¡con una mierda! Se estaba poniendo de un pésimo humor sin saber por qué, posiblemente estaba enfermo.

—Estaba buscando a Kagura...—. Respondió Kamui. —Y tú y ella se han hecho amiguitas

El cuerpo de Soyo se tensó, efectivamente sabía dónde estaba Kagura. Aunque por supuesto que no le diría que su hermana posiblemente está siendo perseguida por un chico que lo único que lleva puesto es una toalla alrededor de la cintura, esa sería la cereza en el pastel de convencimiento para matarla.

—No sé, no la he visto—. Dijo temerosa.

—Hermanita tonta—. Masculló aparentemente para sí mismo y después la miró. —Es tu culpa—. Afirmó.

— ¿Culpa? ¿De qué?—. Cuestionó Soyo, _"¡Lo vio! Vio a Okita en toalla"_ pensó aterrada

—Tú le has ayudado con esa idea de recuperar sus recuerdos de la infancia, fue por eso que salió de casa —dijo Kamui.

—Si... Es mi culpa, pero creo que está bien lo que hago... Debe ser triste no poder recordar nada —respondió Soyo —. Y también las personas que la rodean deben sentirse tristes —comentó pensando en su mejor amigo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes triste? —cuestionó Kamui

—Claro, aunque creo que Kagura y yo no éramos tan unidas antes —respondió Soyo riendo.

—Eso parece, según esa foto que vi... Eras más unida a mí —comentó Kamui.

Soyo sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, ahí venia, ya podía escuchar al pelirrojo diciéndole alguna palabra hiriente.

— ¿Te duele que no te recuerde? —cuestionó Kamui

—No... —mintió —, Decidí dejar todo eso atrás...

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que dejaste atrás? —debatió

—No entiendo por qué quieres saber...—dijo Soyo.

—Las únicas cosas que recuerdo son las cosas deliciosas que comía en esta ciudad antes de irme, también un par de sujetos mayores que yo con los que tuve alguna pelea y nada más... —comentó Kamui

—Sí, siempre luchabas por ser más fuerte —comentó Soyo

 _"¡Eres el más fuerte Kamui!"_ sonó dentro de su cabeza, era una voz infantil y muy melodiosa, como si le hablara un ángel. ¿Que fue eso?

—Oh parece que me conoces —comento fingiendo sorpresa —. Haces que me dé más curiosidad sobre lo que dices dejaste atrás...

—Ya no tiene sentido...— Rio nerviosa —. Dijiste que no recuerdas... Así que mejor yo tampoco debería acordarme

—Si sigues diciendo eso, haces que me curiosidad —comentó Kamui —. Así que vas a decírmelo por las buenas... ¿O por las malas?

— ¿Y qué seria por las malas? —cuestionó Soyo

—Le preguntare al amable sujeto... ¿Tu hermano no? —respondió —. O tal vez se me ocurra alguna forma de sacarte las palabras de la boca

Ella se quedó callada, la mirada que el pelirrojo tenía en ese momento era algo aterradora, exigente, amenazante, pero sobre todo reflejaba interés; algo que pensó que él no podría expresar. Soyo suspiró, bien ya no le quedaba más que decirle y esperar cualquier palabra que dijera, si dolía o no, solo le quedaba soportarlo.

—Tu familia tenía asuntos con mi familia, casi siempre venias tú solo con tu padre... Pero me dabas miedo por lo que siempre me escondía detrás de mi hermano —confesó —. Entonces el me traicionó déjenme sola contigo, hablabas de ser alguien fuerte algún día y esas cosas que me hicieron pensar que eras divertido y sin saber cómo, nos hicimos amigos. Yo siempre iba contigo a dóndes sea, jugábamos por toda la casa y siempre trataba de darte ánimos cuando peleabas con alguien... Y después. — Hizo una pausa, _"hay cosas que no debería saber"_ pensó Soyo —. Solo te fuiste

Eso era mejor para Soyo. Que él no recordara que alguna vez se le confesó y así tal vez el no volviera a decirle algo que terminara de destruirle el corazón.

—Explícame una cosa —habló Kamui —. ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que no me estás diciendo algo? —canturreo.

—Es todo —afirmó tajante.

—No es cierto —comentó Kamui con una sonrisa juguetona —. ¿O me vas a decir que no te despediste de mi cuando me fui?

—Yo no sabía por qué un día antes yo...— Se cubrió la boca, torpemente estaba a punto de decirle lo que trataba de ocultar.

— ¿Tú qué? —cuestionó

—Me enferme. — Se excusó rápidamente —. Y creo que deberías seguir buscando a Kagura, nos vemos después —expresó nerviosa —. Hasta luego Kamui

El sonido de su voz nerviosa, su mirada marrón, su cuerpo tembloroso, toda ella se le hizo tan familiar. Como si al decir su nombre vinieran a su mente todas esas memorias de su infancia donde estaba esa pequen criatura a su lado que era tan importante para él.

La recordó por completo... Y también recordó un pequeño detalle del día antes de que se fuera.

Las manos de Kamui sostuvieron a Soyo de los hombros. Esa mirada zafiro tan llena de seriedad hizo que las piernas de ella se hicieran gelatina, su respiración se contraía pero aun así no dejaba de mirarlo, más bien no quería.

—Ya te recordé... —pronunció alegre.

Y la besó.

Sintió sus labios rozar con los de ella, moviéndose y sacando su alma en el camino, volviéndola loca a cada segundo. No entendía como aquello podía causarle tantos sentimientos y sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Así que no dudo más y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de esos labios que amenazaban con devorarla.

En ese breve instante tan parecido al infinito, pudo recordar partes de su infancia, donde aquel pequeño pelirrojo estaba de su lado y la ayudaba a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Parecía muy feliz, hasta que lo vio derrumbarse frente a sus ojos por culpa de Kamui, quien luchaba arduamente con otro niño. Sus lágrimas caían... Entonces detuvo ese beso, alejando a Kamui de ella.

— ¿Tú también lo recordaste? —Musito ese chico cerca de los labios de ella, provocándole un cosquilleo

— ¿El día que destruiste el muñeco de nieve?— Dio como respuesta Soyo con la cabeza baja

—No lo sé...—Pegó sus labios a la cabeza de esa chica—. Recuerdo que esa vez alguien me retó y no pude dejar las cosas así, y cuando me di cuenta te vi llorando...

—Y me diste un dulce diciendo que no le dijera nada a mi hermano porque quizá ya no te iba a dar nada de comer. —Ella soltó una risita—. ¡Me compraste!

—Ups

Kamui sonrió, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en la clase de chico que era. Pero era preciso olvidarse de todo aquello mientras pudiera sentir esa cálida sensación cerca de ella.

Sin más, lo abrazó como lo haría una niña pequeña al peluche que más adora. Kamui no pudo devolverle el abrazo, pero no opuso resistencia a ella. Era como si todos esos recuerdos regresaran junto a todas esas emociones experimentadas alguna vez. No lo entendía del todo, pero aun así ese dulce olor que ella desprendía le hacía imposible dejarla, y más cuando todo eso lo hacía revivir momentos de los cuales recordaba cada vez más, y entonces...

— ¿Yo te rechace?

Soyo trago saliva.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, ciertos padres entraron a la habitación de su hija. Su calvo padre carraspeo la garganta, buscando la atención de ella, pero ella ni se inmutó. Lo volvió a hacer y el mismo resultado.

— Kagura. — Esta vez fue su madre quien se sentó en la cama y le acaricio los cabellos a su pequeña

Ella volteó, causando la indignación de su padre.

— Hija... —dijo esa mujer con una tierna voz

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso con ese chico!? —exclamó Kankou y madre e hija lo vieron rogando a todo que se callara—. ¡Además estaba en paños menores! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡De seguro le viste todo! ¡¿La tenía gran…

— ¡Hija! — Reafirmó Kouka mirando con una sonrisa amenazante a su marido—. No pensamos entrometernos en tus asuntos, y que papá y mamá siempre estarán para apoyarte... ¿Acaso Souchan no es muy mono?

—Es horrible —contestó sin reparos Kagura, ocultando de nuevo su rostro en la almohada

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —afirmó ese hombre con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Enserio? — Rio esa hermosa mujer—. Bueno espero no ver a mi linda niña tragándose sus palabras después.

Luego de eso ella se retiró jalando a su esposo, y por último sonriéndole a su hija, a lo que Kagura le devolvió el gesto, hasta que...

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kagura, papi siempre te apoyara a despreciar al gusano ese —decía mientras asomaba su cabeza en la puerta

— ¡Kankou! —Lo jalo haciendo que Kagura se burlara de aquello.

 _"Tragarme mis palabras, ¿Eh?"_ Pensó soltando un suspiro _"No lo sé..."._

Kagura se tocó sus labios mientras estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba, _"¿que había sido eso?"_ pensó, _"¿Por qué no lo golpee?"_ La chica seguía en un mar de pensamientos, ¿qué significaba él para ella?

Volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en un mueble junto a su cama, la 1:30 A.M. marcaba. No se había dado cuenta que sus lagunas mentales le quitaron bastante tiempo y mañana tenia escuela así que debía dormir. Salió de su habitación para tomar agua, lo hizo con mucho sigilo cuando verifico que ya sus padres se encontraban en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, no quería tener una charla vergonzosa de la abeja y el polen solo porque recibió un beso de un tipo en toalla, además eso significa que la estaban espiando, eso es ir en contra de la privacidad de los hijos, mañana se las arreglaría con ellos. Una vez en la cocina y terminándose de tomar su agua, escucho como la puerta del frente se abría, tomo una escoba que había por ahí cerca, para moler a palazos a quien se le había atrevido intentar robar la casa de unos Yato.

Vio que la silueta iba tarareando una canción infantil, se notaba muy contenta dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano. Kagura subió con mucho sigilo para no ser escuchada, una vez en la puerta prendió la luz para ver a la persona que molería a golpes, cuando la luz ilumino la habitación vio a su hermano acostado en su cama, abrazando fuertemente una almohada mientras hacía eso logro escuchar un leve "Soyo". Kamui se espantó al ser descubierto en esa posición por su hermana, mientras ella sonrió sádicamente.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Kagura.

—Nada —canturreo Kamui.

—Dime, estúpido hermano. —Intento gritar Kagura, pero recordó que sus padres dormían, así que solo se abalanzo hacia él

Entre una pequeña riña a golpes en la cama de Kamui, ambos hermanos se encontraban cansados acostados uno junto al otro con sus respiraciones sofocadas.

—Digamos que recordé todo —dijo Kamui rompiendo el ruido que hacían sus respiraciones.

—Estúpido hermano, la que se supone que tenía que recordar soy yo, tú no tenías amnesia, solo eres estúpido con memoria de pez.

—Pero que cruel eres Kagura —dijo Kamui haciéndose el sentido —. Acaso eres cruel conmigo porque conseguí novia antes que tú tuvieras novio

Kagura se quedó perpleja, que era eso que su hermano había pronunciado, era una palabra que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar de él.

—Buenas noches —respondió Kagura y salió de la habitación de su hermano y se fue a la suya. Ese día había sido de muchas emociones y no estaba para más.

Vio por última vez el reloj, 2:30, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para dormir.

* * *

.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. VIII

_**Holo, aquí estoy de regreso con nuestros hermanos olvidadores favoritos :v. Este episodio tardo más que lo acostumbrado porque andaba de vacaciones xD, espero sea de su agrado n.n**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO VII**

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomó, con la noticia de que se había quedado dormida y que tenía media hora para arreglarse, desayunar y llegar a la escuela.

Como pudo lo logró, estableciendo tiempo record, tanto que ni su maestro había llegado, pero si ya estaban su hermano, Soyo y el sádico en el salón de clases. Noto una extraña cercanía de Kamui y Soyo, pero no le tomo importancia. Ignoro por completo a Okita, no sabía que hacer después de esas fuertes revelaciones que tuvo ayer.

Paso medio día escolar y ya era hora del almuerzo, Kagura no apartaba los ojos de Sougo, esta notó que salió del salón para comer su almuerzo solo, a pesar de que anoche le había confesado de que él y Soyo no eran nada, debían mantener las apariencias para el resto del alumnado, así que salió tras de él, quería arreglar sus asuntos con ese tipo, después del beso de anoche.

Lo fue siguiendo como toda una acosadora, hasta que el chico de mirada rojiza se detuvo para ingerir sus alimentos en la azotea. Antes de que él destapara el traste donde transportaba su almuerzo, sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías lograr con el beso de anoche? —dijo Kagura al oído de él como cual mafiosa estuviera amenazando a alguien.

—Nada —soltó el joven con su típico monótono —. Solo tenía ganas de hacerlo y se dio la oportunidad.

—Ahora tengo ganas de molerte a golpes y creo que tengo la oportunidad

— ¿Ahora sí? ¿Y por qué no ayer? Pudiste haberme dejado peor si le pedias ayuda a tu bélico hermano y también a tu sobreprotector padre.

—Eso no es asunto de ellos.

—O sea que te gusto —concluyó Sougo.

—Claro que no, das mucho asco

—Si doy mucho asco, ¿Por qué me abrazas por la espalda y me hablas al oído? Esto se podría tomar como que intentas seducirme.

Kagura soltó al joven y lo empujo, haciendo que este se cayera, lo bueno que su comida se conservaba intacta.

—Entonces ¿qué? Viniste por otro beso —dijo Sougo con un tono altanero.

— ¡Solo quiero saber por qué hiciste eso! —gritó Kagura, para su suerte no había nadie en ese lugar.

— ¡Porque me gustas estúpida china! ¿Tan difícil es leer el ambiente? O ¿quieres que te de otro beso para que entien…

Sougo no pudo concluir su argumento, porque ahora fue Kagura quien lo había besado. Lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y atraído hacia ella. El beso fue muy brusco, algo que se imaginó de ella. Kagura ya iba a concluir el beso, cuando Sougo la tomo de su cintura y la atrajo más a él, haciendo ese beso más duradero. Kagura de apoco fue soltando el cuello de la camisa de él y traslado sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ese beso que había empezado bruscamente ahora se trataba de dos labios bailando en sincronía un vals. El beso lo concluyo Kagura.

—Ni te emociones chihuahua, esto lo hice solo porque quiero aclarar mis recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos —dijo Kagura en un tono brusco y salió corriendo de la azotea.

El chico solo sonrió, "O sea que me está dando una oportunidad para que la ayude a recordar y de paso a conquistarla" concluyó Sougo, mientras recogía su traste de comida, sus alimentos seguían dentro de él pero no en el mismo orden que los había acomodado.

La joven de cabellos bermellón regresó muy agitada a su salón y se encontró con su hermano y su "novia" en plena demostración de amor.

— ¡Qué asco! —dijo Kagura al pasar junto a ellos.

—Kagura, esto lo puedo explicar —exclamó Soyo mientras se levantaba y agarraba la mano de su amiga.

—So…

—Déjala, esa pulga no ocupa tus explicaciones —dijo Kamui, mientras se incorporaba y abrazaba a la azabache por la espalda.

— ¡Cállate Kamui! —dijeron las dos chicas al unísono. El chico quedó devastado, se lo esperaría de su neurótica hermana, pero nunca de la tierna chica de los recuerdos de su infancia y su ahora novia.

Soyo jalo de la mano a Kagura, y la guio afuera del salón.

—Al parecer Kamui recordó todo —dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Pero él no tenía nada, solo es un tonto que no se preocupa en recordar algo que no sea comida —dijo la chica algo molesta.

—Lo sé, pero esto me hizo muy feliz, es un sueño de la infancia cumplido.

—Felicidades Soyo, me alegro por ustedes. Espero yo un día también recordar. —Lo último lo dijo mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima y se volteaba de su amiga para que no la viera en ese vergonzoso estado.

—Kagura —dijo la noble chica frente a ella mientras tomaba su mano haciendo que la aludida volviera a verla de frente —. ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana hacemos una pijamada en mi casa? — cuestiono sonriente la chica —Solo tú y yo, sin sádicos. Viendo fotos, películas, comiendo helado, golosinas…

—Me parece perfecto —dijo la chica mientras sostenía con ambas manos la muñeca de su amiga.

—"Que fácil de convencer es" —pensó Soyo. —Este viernes desde la salida de clases, dile a tus papis

.

.

.

El ansiado viernes, donde tendría una pijamada en la lujosa casa de su mejor amiga y conocida de la infancia, al fin había llegado. Kagura dejo de prestar atención a las clases desde que faltaba media hora para el timbre de salida. Una vez que el aclamado sonido de la campana anunciando el final de las clases llegó, Kagura se levantó sin importarle que su profesor aun no terminara su catedra y salió corriendo del salón.

—Y esto es todo por hoy, espero que el lunes regresen con muy buenos ánimos como los de su compañera para salir —dijo con sarcasmo el profesor en turno mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en mano y se dirigía al escritorio para guardarlo.

—Soyo estoy lista —dijo la chica mientras se asomaba por la puerta y dejaba ver una maleta de ruedas.

—Kagura ¿por qué traes una maleta tan grande? —pregunto sorprendida a su amiga —. ¿Y lo más importante de donde la sacaste? No te vi entrar con ella.

—Je, le pedí al conserje que me la guardara.

—Princesita, espero que en este fin de semana no se le pegue la amnesia o la estupidez de alguna bestia china —dijo un joven de castaños cabellos mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta planeado abandonar el salón.

—Podrías dejar de decirle princesita a mi novia —exclamo sonriente el chico de mirada zafiro sentado atrás de él, con un tono amenazante.

—Ha sido mi mejor amiga durante diez años, no dejaré que un novio celoso de tres días me diga cómo tratarla —expresó el de la mirada carmín con un tono amenazador.

—Sí, pero ya terminaron y ahora es mía —dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de la aclamada y la abrazaba como un niño que no suelta a su peluche favorito.

—Kamui para por favor, me pones nerviosa —confeso la chica.

—Qué asco —murmuraron los otros dos jóvenes, que solo observaban las demostraciones de afecto de la recién pareja.

—Soyo, si quieres cambio de lugar con mi hermano y pasas la pijamada con él —exclamo algo sonrojada Kagura.

—No, no, no, no Kagura, claro que no. Tú y yo habíamos ya quedado en algo, es más vámonos de una vez —. Como pudo, la chica libró del fuerte agarre de su novio y le deposito un rápido beso en sus labios, tomo a su mejor amiga y se dirigían a la puerta.

—Ultima vez que le dices princesita a mi novia —exclamo Kamui con un notorio tono celoso.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme como tratar a Soyo, además yo estoy interesado en alguien más desde hace mucho tiempo. —Lo último que dijo el joven de mirada carmín fue escuchado por ambas chicas que abandonaban el salón de clases, una sonrió con orgullo mientras que la otra se le teñían de rojos matices su rostro.

.

.

.

Una vez que las chicas se encontraban en casa de la chica organizadora de la pijamada, la pequeña señorita de cabellos bermellón daba saltitos de emoción en toda la sala.

—¿Qué haremos primero Soyo? Jugar, bailar, cantar, ver una peli o tal vez platicar, ver fotos, salir a pasear.

La joven aludida solo guio a su amiga por la casa para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Primero, dejaremos tus cosas instaladas en mi habitación, te vas a quedar conmigo hasta el próximo lunes, así que más te vale haber traído todo lo necesario, nada de llamadas a casa de se me olvido algo.

—Está bien —exclamo Kagura con respeto como si estuviera hablando con una persona de un cargo superior.

—Segundo, ponte cómoda, vamos a comer primer.

—Genial —expreso la invitada con un notorio tono de alegría en su voz

Ambas chicas se pusieron sus ropas cómodas, al parecer el hermano mayor de Soyo no se iba a encontrar en casa porque andaba de viaje de negocios. En aquella enorme casa solo se encontraban ellas y el personal de confianza para su cuidado y servicio. Cuando bajaron al comedor se encontraron con un banquete como si llegara el rey de todo un imperio a degustar esos alimentos. Soyo agradeció a su personal mientras Kagura se abalanzaba sobre aquella mesa, para empezar a ingerir sus alimentos dejando en muestra que mientras come no conoce a nadie.

La anfitriona solo se limitaba a comer pequeñas cantidades dejando todo la comida que pudiera para su amiga, después de aquella demostración en el restaurante dejo en claro que ella y su hermano son de muy buen comer. Kagura termino con tres cuartas partes de la mesa siendo considerada en dejar algo para su amiga.

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron de comer, Soyo guio a Kagura a través de su casa, a una habitación, que la chica invitada nunca había estado. Era un cuarto de televisión, con una pantalla de 60 pulgadas, teatro en casa incluido y un sofá que se veía muy cómodo, que Kagura no dudo en abalanzarse sobre él.

—Veremos películas aquí Kagura, espero te guste.

—Soyo —dijo Kagura mientras se levantaba del cómodo sofá y se arrodillaba a los pies de su amiga —. ¿No te gustaría adoptarme?

—Kagura, ¿Qué cosas dices? Tú tienes tu familia y además ellos te quieren mucho, no puedes nada más abandonarlos.

—Ahh —se desilusiono Kagura y se regresó al sofá.

—Pero puedes venir a ver películas conmigo cuando gustes.

—Yey —se emocionó Kagura y empezó a brincar, tanto que hizo que el sofá se volviera plano, cosa que espanto a la chica y salió corriendo tras el cuerpo de su amiga —. Soyo yo no lo rompí el mueble venia defectuoso, te vendieron una cama en vez de un sofá.

—Calma Kagura —le sonrío su amiga —. Así es el mueble, un sofá-cama. ¿Cómo lo prefieres? Así o como estaba antes.

—Como estaba antes —respondió tímidamente.

Después de que Soyo compusiera el sofá e hiciera palomitas en la maquina especial para hacerlas que se encontraba dentro de la sala, empezaron su maratón de películas, que se turnaban para escogerlas, vieron desde acción, terror, que era las que Kagura elegía, hasta las románticas melosas llenas de rosas colores además de romances trágicos por parte de Soyo. También vieron comedia que era un género que disfrutaban entre ambas.

—Kagura no te puedes dormir aquí, debemos regresar a mi habitación. —Soyo intentaba mover a su amiga para despertarla, después de la sexta película el sofá lo volvieron cama, pero la chica pelirroja cayo dormida a media función del filme que había escogido su amiga, y esta no se percató por estar metida en la historia y llorando por el trágico final de la pareja.

—Mamá déjame dormir, es fin de semana —hablaba entre dormida su compañera.

—Kagura te dejare dormir todo lo que quieras, pero en mi habitación, andando. — Como pudo Soyo empujo a Kagura hasta tirarla de la cama, haciendo que esta se despertara enseguida al sentir el golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa estúpido hermano? Esa no es la forma de despertar a una bella dama como yo —grito Kagura, pero luego recordó que no estaba en su casa —. Soyo, ¿tú hiciste esto? —pregunto sorprendida la chica que estaba en el piso, mientras miraba a la azabache sonriente en la cama.

—Eto si —respondió nerviosa ocultando una sonrisita.

—Soyo no me lo esperaba de ti —dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado —"Tal vez sea una sádica de closet, y por eso se lleva bien con el sádico, pobre Kamui no sabe lo que le espera" —pensó —. ¿Para qué me necesitabas despierta?

—Es que no podemos dormir aquí, debemos irnos a mi habitación.

Después de las palabras de su amiga, la somnolienta chica se levantó del piso como pudo y empezó su andar sosteniéndose de cualquier superficie que pudiera aguantar su peso. Soyo solo se reía del espectáculo que su amiga le mostraba, pero después de eso, ella le brindo su cuerpo como soporte para poder caminar sin tambalearse. Llegaron a la habitación de la anfitriona sin ningún percance, logro depositar a su amiga en un futon junto a su cama. La chica de cabellos azabache también se dirigió a su cama.

—Buenas noches Kagura, mañana después de desayunar veremos las fotos que no pudimos terminar de ver el día que las lleve a la escuela.

—Buenas noches Soyo, muchas gracias —respondió Kagura con lo último de conciencia que mantenía.

Las chicas pasaron la noche sin que sus sueños fueran interrumpidos.

Los rayos de un nuevo día intentaban entrar por la ventana, atravesando las cortinas, pero a ambas chicas solo les basto taparse hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas para que los rayos del sol no intentaran despertarlas una vez más.

Pero ambas chicas lograron ser despertadas con el dulce olor que anunciaba que la hora de la comida estaba cerca, ambas se levantaron como zombis de sus camas.

—Buenos días Soyo.

—Buenos días Kagura, será mejor que te bañes y arregles tú primero para después ir a comer.

—Bueno —. La aludida solo se tallaba sus ojos para que la luz no le resultara molesta.

Una vez que ambas chicas ya se habían duchado y arreglado para bajar a comer, se encontraron con la mesa llena con una gran variedad de alimentos, desde ensaladas de frutas hasta omelete, en esta comida Soyo no iba a dejar que su amiga se acabara toda la comida servida esa mañana. Así que comería a la par con Kagura. Paso una chica de los servicios y Soyo la saludo amablemente.

—Buenos días Rina.

—Querrá decir buenas tardes señorita Soyo.

—¿Buenas tardes? ¿Pues qué horas son? —pregunto confundida.

—Son ya pasadas más de la dos de la tarde.

—¿Por qué no nos despertaron más temprano?

—Es que anoche las oímos dormirse hasta muy tarde, y como son jovencitas en crecimiento decidimos que era mejor dejarlas dormir suficiente tiempo, para que no se les vea una mala cara.

—Muchas gracias Rina, hoy espero poder dormirnos temprano, para no causarles las mismas molestias que ayer.

—No se preocupe señorita Soyo, hoy también puede dormirse hasta la hora que guste, aproveche de que su hermano no se encuentra en casa para dormirse hasta tarde. —La chica solo le giño el ojo —. Solo que el domingo si las haré dormirse temprano.

—Oh se lo agradezco mucho Rina, en serio muchas gracias.

—No hay de que, disfruten su desayuno —. La muchacha al final había dejado solas a ambas chicas.

—Soyo ¿Qué haremos después de desayunar? —pregunto Kagura con un poco de comida en la boca, eso le dio mucha risa a su amiga.

—Ya te había comentado que veríamos las fotos —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pues que estamos esperando, es lo que he estado deseando desde que me dijiste de la pijamada —dijo Kagura mientras se pasaba el bocado que tenía en la boca con mucha dificultad, y terminaba lo que había en su plato a una velocidad sorprendente.

Soyo intento igualar la velocidad que Kagura había terminado sus alimentos, pero solo logro hacer que se le atoraran los alimentos en la garganta, para hacer que Kagura no la estuviera apurando, se le ocurrió que fuera por las fotos.

—Kagura, ¿recuerdas la bolsa en la que lleve las fotos la vez pasada a la escuela?

—Si.

—Ve por ella, está en mi habitación junto a nuestras mochilas, las veremos aquí en la sala.

—Voy —. Después de eso Kagura salió corriendo a la habitación.

Soyo apenas había terminado de disfrutar sus alimentos cuando una emocionada Kagura ya estaba a su lado.

—Soyo, noto algo ligera esta bolsa a diferencia del día que la llevaste a la escuela —menciono Kagura algo dudosa.

—Debe ser tu imaginación Kagura, no he sacado nada de ahí desde ese día.

—A lo mejor, te espero en la sala, mientras las iré viendo.

—Espera Kagura… —exclamo demasiado tarde, su amiga ya había abandonado el comedor.

Tomo el ultimo sorbo de su bebida y agradeció por el desayuno; para después alcanzar a su amiga. La escena con la que se encontró en la sala de su casa no tenía precio, o acaba de entrar un pequeño tornado por la ventana, o su amiga era muy rápida para desordenar algo.

—Kagura ¿Qué paso aquí? —intento no perder la compostura, si bien le había dejado en posición los recuerdos de su hermosa infancia para que los tratara con cuidado, no esperaba que su amiga fuera tan descuidada para encontrar el 80% de las fotos en el piso y desordenadas.

—Es que solo hay fotos tuyas y de mi hermano aquí.

—¿Qué di… di… dijiste? —a Soyo se le había subido los matices rojo a su rostro.

—Sí, pensé que era broma, por eso iba a sacar todas las fotos, pero cuando las iba a colocar en la mesa la bolsa se rompió y eso hizo que las fotos fueran a dar todas al piso.

—¿En serio solo hay fotos mías con tu hermano? —Soyo se agacho a recoger unas cuantas del piso y efectivamente solo había fotos de los ahora novios tomándose de la mano, o abrazándose e incluso hay una donde la está cargando que era nada más para presumir su gran fuerza. —Kagura, que pena lo siento, pero por favor puedes salir de aquí un momento, no era mi intención que vieras esto.

—Está bien Soyo, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a recogerlas.

—No, por favor Kagura, no las veas, sal de aquí un momento. —Soyo se dejó caer encima de las fotografías evitando así que su amiga agarrara una.

Kagura abandono la sala, pero salió por la puerta principal, no era su intención causarle problemas a su amiga. Salió corriendo de la casa de su amiga y se dirigió a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Una vez que se encontraba en el parque observo que había mucha gente, niños en los juegos y unos jóvenes jugando futbol, Kagura opto por sentarse en los columpios. Supo que fue mala idea sentarse de espaldas a los jugadores de futbol cuando sintió un balonazo en la cabeza, no tenía mucho que se acaba de sentar ahí y por supuesto eso la tomo desprevenida haciendo que cayera de cara contra el piso.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Al parecer alguien corrió a su auxilio extendiéndole una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía al culpable de su caída.

—Si estoy bien, gracias —respondió mientras utilizaba la mano de quien le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Dejá vu —dijeron ambos chicos cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Eto Okita-senpai ¿la señorita se encuentra bien? —fue la voz que los logro sacar del trance a ambos chicos.

—Genial —dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Kagura. —Tienen 10 puntos por darle a una rara bestia chica,

—Senpai no diga eso —Expreso el joven apenado. —¿Se encuentra usted bien? —dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Kagura con un cierto matiz rojo en el rostro.

—Bueno, por darle a la chica del capitán de su equipo le darán diez vueltas a la cancha como castigo —sentenció el chico de mirada carmín en alto, para que los demás jóvenes lo pudieran escuchar

—¿Su chica? Realmente lo siento mucho, me voy ahora mismo a cumplir la sentencia —el joven salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha y puso a los demás a correr.

—Bueno parece que estarán entretenidos un buen rato con eso ¿Qué haces aquí china? No se supone que era tu pijamada con la princesa.

—Si, en eso estábamos pero surgió un problema y fui una cobarde y hui.

—Me sorprende que hayas huido, ¿Qué paso?

—Nada en realidad, solo que íbamos a ver las fotos. Ya que el día que las llevo a la escuela no las pudimos ver bien. Pero solo había fotos de ella, además de que sentía la bolsa más ligera. Me suena a que alguien hizo algo.

—Oh ya veo, me imagino que Soyo se puso roja de vergüenza porque alguien más vio sus hermosos recuerdos de su infancia con tu estúpido hermano.

—Si —después de decir eso, Kagura soltó un gran suspiro —. Oye ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿le hiciste una broma pesada a Soyo con las fotos?

—¿Por qué dices eso de mí? ¿Sería incapaz de hacerle una broma de mal gusto a mi mejor amiga de la infancia?

—Porque le acabas de decir Soyo, cuando tu te refieres a ella como "princesita", además yo no dije que en las fotos saliera mi hermano.

—Está bien, me atrapaste. Fui yo. No iba a dejar que alguien que me dejo irse sin pagar las consecuencias.

—Pero dijiste que no eran nada

—Solo era una broma, además solo pase a recoger algunas fotos que eran mías, pero me falta una, donde estoy con un raro espécimen de origen chino y debajo de un árbol de cerezos, ¿la has visto?

—¡Espera! ¿Las fotos son tuyas? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, mi hermana era fanática de tomarme fotos.

—¿Tu hermana se llama Mitsuba?

—Se llamaba —contesto Sougo con cierto monótono.

—Oh lo siento

—No te preocupes, era algo que tenía que pasar debido a su enfermedad, y fue hace tiempo.

—Oye —dijo Kagura apenas a un volumen audible mientras jugaba con sus dedos

—¿Qué?

—Podrías enseñarme las fotos

—¿eh? ¿Para qué?

—Para intentar recordarte estúpido —grito, pero cuando concluyo en lo que había dicho se tapo la boca.

—O sea que haces todo esto para intentar recordarme y reparar mi corazón roto que dejaste al rechazarme e irte a China. —Al concluir eso se puso en una pose como si estuviera pensado.

—Cállate, no saques conclusiones así como así —expreso Kagura mientras le intentaba atinar un golpe el cual Sougo esquivo.

—Capitán ya acabamos — grito el joven de hace unos momentos.

—Bueno bestia china, me regreso a entrenar. Deberías regresar con Soyo —dijo para despedirse y después ir avanzando hacia las canchas. —Ah y no le digas nada a la princesita de que fui yo de la broma.

—Bueno, pero debes ganar mi silencio.

—Está bien luego pienso con que pagarte, pero primero debo ver si no dices nada.

—Bueno.

Kagura tomo el consejo de sádico y regreso a la casa de su amiga. Al apenas abrir la puerta por la que había salido, Soyo ya la estaba abrazando.

—Kagura estaba preocupada por ti, no sabía dónde estabas y no podía salir a buscarte porque qué tal si regresabas.

—Está bien Soyo, solo salí a tomar aire un rato.

—Esta bien, lo siento mucho, no pude encontrar fotos tuyas, lamento que esta pijamada no haya servido para nada, si quieres te puedes regresar a tu casa —expresó Soyo con cierta culpa en su tono de voz.

—No te preocupes, esta pijamada servirá para hacernos más unidas que antes, además de que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, continuemos esto, además las fotos era algo secundario. Hagamos otra cosa —dijo Kagura y al concluir le sonrió a Soyo.

La pijamada de ambas chicas resulto un éxito, se maquillaron, se peinaron, tomaron fotos, bailaron cantaron. Fue una diversión sana de parte de ambas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	9. IX

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO IX**

* * *

Ambas amigas llegaron con cara de zombis al instituto, y es porque se habían desvelado la noche anterior; aunque la servidumbre de la anfitriona las había mandado a dormir temprano, se les fue el tiempo y terminaron durmiéndose como a las tres de la mañana.

Aunque a ambas chicas les hubiera gustado llegar mínimo a la tercera hora de clase, no pudieron porque en la mañana llegó muy animado el hermano de Soyo a despertarlas, porque no había visto a su pequeña hermanita desde hace una semana. Kagura se sorprendió por lo unidos que son los hermanos Tokugawa y se demuestran su amor a cada rato, si ella hiciera eso con Kamui, este le golpearía y le preguntaría que ¿Qué quería? Ella estaba bien con su tipo de relación con su hermano.

Así fue como llegaron temprano, demasiado para el gusto de Kagura, eran las únicas en el salón de clase, así que aprovecho para recostarse aunque sea unos veinte minutos en su pupitre.

—Buenos días chicas —. O eso pensó hasta que un tono de voz que se había quedado en su mente como peligro.

—Buenos días Okita —respondió algo simple Soyo.

—Cállate bastardo —ordenó la pelirroja para volver a recostarse.

—Vaya pero que mala cara traen hoy —exclamó gritando en el oído de cierta pelirroja —. Princesa lo creo de la china ya que siempre anda con cara de estreñida o de estar ovulando, pero de usted. ¿Qué le paso? ¿La china la contagio?

—Lo siento Okita, pero es que fue mi primera vez con Kagura —dijo algo entre dormida.

—¿Primera vez? —pregunto el castaño gritando, haciendo que un joven de mirada zafiro que iba transitando por el pasillo también lo escuchara.

—¿Primera vez de quién? —pregunto en el momento que cruzaba la puerta.

—De tu noviecita con tu hermanita —le contesto con un monótono, el interrogador no sabía que cara poner, ver a las dos chicas dormidas con una sonrisa sobre sus pupitres, y pensar que su hermanita llegaría con su novia a la segunda base antes que él.

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar con notoria depresión en sus rostros.

El maestro llegó y eso ocasiono que ambas chicas que dormían se despertaran, aunque esa pequeña siesta ocasiono que sus apagados rostros de hace un momento se reanimaran y mostraran sus características sonrisas, en cambio quienes mostraban un rostro sin vida, eran los chicos que se sentaban atrás de ellas.

Las clases pasaron sin nada en particular. Tocaron el timbre de receso y un pelirrojo salió corriendo entre lágrimas del salón.

—Okita, ¿sabes que le paso a Kamui? —pregunto Soyo sorprendida por el estado de animo de su novio.

—Lo que pasa es que se enteró de tu primera vez con la china

—¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Es normal que tu primera vez te cueste, pero ya cuando lo haces repetidas veces te acostumbras.

—¿O sea que lo hicieron en repetidas ocasiones?

—Si, tres.

—Por favor Soyo ya no sigas.

—Pero Okita, ¿Qué tiene de malo desvelarte con tu mejor amiga?

—¿Desvelo?

—Sí, fue mi primer desvelo y con Kagura, nos dormimos como a las tres de la mañana todos los días. Nos costó mucho trabajo despertarnos, por eso es que en la mañana nos quedamos dormidas, tal vez ahora comprendo más a Kagura de que se queda dormida entre clases.

—¿O sea que todo este momento me estuviste hablando de unos desvelos?

—Sí. ¿Pues qué pensabas Okita?

—Nada princesa, mejor vaya a hablar con su novio y explíquele lo que me dijo a mí.

—Bueno —dijo algo confundida Soyo, para salir en busca de su amado pelirrojo.

Sougo también estaba saliendo del salón cuando sintió una patada en su espalda.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Estúpido bastardo. Tenemos algo de qué hablar —dijo Kagura mientras arrinconaba contra la pared a Sougo que estaba sentado en el piso por el impacto y eso hacía que lo viera desde arriba.

—Wow, con esta es la cuarta vez que me vienes a buscar, ¿tan interesada estas en reparar el corazón roto que dejaste al rechazarme y marcharte cuando éramos niños?

—No te creas tan importante, idiota. Solo vengo a reclamar mi parte del trato que hicimos el sábado.

—¿El sábado? Yo no recuerdo nada —dijo mientras actuaba con duda.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada? ¿Quieres que te recuerde? —preguntó amenazante Kagura mientras más acortaba la distancia entre la pared y ella, dejándole poco espacio a Sougo, mientras que con su pie amenazaba una parte sensible para el muchacho ya que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas.

—Sigo sin recordar

—La pequeña bromita que le hiciste a tu princesita —le dijo al oído.

—Oh, ya recuerdo —exclamo en alto.

Entonces él también le dijo algo al oído a Kagura, pero solo pudo ser escuchado por ella ya que el timbre del regreso a clases había sonado, a la chica se le subió el matiz rojo al rostro y se quedó estática, por lo que le dio la oportunidad al joven de escapar. Esta escena fue apreciada por una pareja bien acaramelada que caminaba por el pasillo, para llegar al salón.

—¿Sabes que pasa entre ese bastardo y mi hermanita? —pregunto un celoso Kamui a su pequeña novia.

—Lo mismo que a nosotros dos querido.

—¿Se gustan?

—Exacto.

—¿Desde niños?

—Así es.

—¡No lo apruebo!

—No es lo que tú pienses, es lo que Kagura decida.

—Si le desfiguro el rostro, ¿crees que Kagura todavía lo quiera?

—Kamui —dijo un tono de represión hacia su novio.

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo para no levantar sospechas —. Es hora de entrar a clases idiota —le recordó a su hermana mientras le jalaba un pequeño mechón de cabello que salía de su peinado.

—Estúpido hermano, no era necesario hacer eso —exclamo Kagura mientras le lanzaba un golpe, que fue sencillamente detenido por Kamui.

—Te estas volviendo débil, más de lo que ya eras.

—Cállate —ordeno para ya adentrarse a su salón de clases.

.

.

.

Al concluir las clases, Kagura salió corriendo del aula.

—¿Y ahora está? ¿Qué le pico? —pregunto Kamui a su novia que se encontraba agarrando su brazo.

—El bicho del amor —respondió Soyo melosamente.

—¿Y ese cómo es? —preguntó Kamui confundido

—Estúpido hermano —susurro Kagura, detrás de una pared por donde iba transitando con su novia. —Hey, cabeza de antena. —Kamui seguía sin hacerle caso —. Te estoy hablando rata inmunda —dijo Kagura mientras le lanzaba una patada —. Lo siento Soyo te quitare tantito a tu hombre —se disculpó con su amiga, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Bakamui, necesito un favor —soltó tajante.

—¿Así? ¿Y yo que gano con eso? —pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una mirada y sonrisa juguetona.

—No sé, ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto algo temerosa, en cierta forma pensaba que le estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo.

—Bueno, depende del favor —dijo con su tono cantadito.

—Ahorita no voy a regresar a casa, necesito que le digas a mamá que voy a ir a hacer un trabajo en equipo con tu novia.

—Voy en el mismo salón que tú, y no sé de que trabajo me hablas —dijo Kamui mientras ponía cara de pensador.

—Porque es una excusa —perdió los estribos Kagura —. Pero sabes que, di lo que quieras, ya luego yo le explico a mamá. —La chica tomo el pastillo principal para salir de la escuela.

—¿Ya sabes que le pasa a Kagura? —preguntó Soyo mientras se acercaba a su novio que estaba sentado en el suelo.

—No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo. —Le lanzo una mirada cómplice a su novia, y esta rápidamente la capto.

—Podríamos seguirla —sugirió.

—Me parece muy buena idea —dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba de un brinco y se sacudía la tierra de su trasero.

Así que ambos chicos empezaron su misión de espías siguiendo a la muchacha desde una distancia segura para no ser descubiertos. Después de los cinco minutos de camino, Soyo pensó en un posible lugar de donde se podría dirigir su amiga.

—Espera —grito mientras jalaba a Kamui detrás de un bote de basura, para luego taparse la boca.

Su grito había hecho que la chica que seguían se pusiera en guardia durante un momento y volteara hacia atrás, al no encontrar nada sospechoso, siguió con su camino. Al observar esto Soyo se dispuso a hablar.

—Creo saber a dónde se dirige Kagura —dijo Soyo para luego hacer una pausa dramática.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto Kamui algo desesperado.

—A la casa de Okita.

—¿Del cabeza de coco? ¿Por qué?

—Creo tener una teoría, pero si es así, conozco un atajo, así podemos llegar antes que ellos y escondernos para ver todo en primera fila.

—Pues andando —dijo Kamui.

La chica guio a su novio por un extraño camino, metiéndose a una propiedad abandonada que se veía muy tétrica, Kamui nunca imaginaria que a su novia le gustara este tipo de cosas, se la imaginaba literalmente como una princesita delicada, tal como ese cabeza de coco solía decirle.

—Ten cuidado con la pequeña familia de murciélagos que vive por ahí —dijo mientras señalaba el techo que casi rosaba la cabeza de Kamui.

—Entendido —. Y con eso supo que debería abrir más los ojos si no quería encontrarse con las alimañas que vivían en ese lugar. —Pensé que le temerías a este tipo de cosas —dijo Kamui al momento que terminaron de atravesar esa gran construcción.

—Pues fue con tu "ayuda" que pude superar esos típicos terrores de la infancia. Aunque Okita también ayudo.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Kamui sorprendido.

—Aquí es la casa de Okita —exclamo Soyo cuando se paro frente a esa casa.

—No me imagine que viviera en este tipo de lugar.

—Bueno, entremos.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? ¿Rompiendo la puerta o saltando la barda? Se va a ver muy sospechoso.

—Ja ja ja querido, no te preocupes, Okita ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace diez años, se dónde guarda la llave de repuesto.

—¿Pero qué hay de la entrada principal?

—Solo se empuja. —Al momento de concluir eso, empujo la puerta y esta se abrió —. Y al parecer aún no ha llegado. Tenemos tiempo para escondernos, y escuchar perfectamente.

—Bueno —obedeció Kamui a su novia, realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que la dulce niña que conocía seria así.

Soyo le indico a su novio que se escondiera en el closet que se encontraba en el pasillo, mientras que ella se escondería en una alacena con puertas de rejas. Cuando al fin había terminado de acomodarse, escucho unas voces afuera, infiere a que su amigo con su invitada ha llegado.

—¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo china? —pregunto el joven mientras dejaba su mochila cercano al closet.

—No, qué pena, imagínate que luego creen rumores raros de nosotros. No vayan a pensar que ando tras de ti como perro, solo porque dejaste a Soyo.

—Ja ja ja, no te creas especial, si he tenido una que otra tras de mí. Cuando tenía a mi lado a Soyo servía como un escudo.

—Escudo de virginidad ha de ser tu corte de coco.

—Ja ja ja, que graciosa china —dijo Sougo con sarcasmo.

—Ya, a lo que vine, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí, en casa de un sádico.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Si no te acuerdas compraste mi silencio para que no le dijera a Soyo de cierta bromita tuya, con las fotos de ella y de Kamui —amenazó Kagura mientras lo tomaba del cuello. Esta revelación hizo que se le subieran los colores a Soyo, solo esperaba que Kamui no le prestara atención.

—Debes de admitir que fue gracioso, ¿Quién se imaginaria a tu bélico hermano tratando cariñosamente a una niña? —dijo entre risas.

—Tienes razón —respondió Kagura —, las caras de Soyo y de él eran tan adorables.

—Bueno, en fin. A lo que viniste.

Kagura se sentó frente a la mesa que estuvo la vez pasada, mientras Sougo traía con él una bolsa, y vació su contenido encima de la mesa.

—Vale, escoge diez fotos.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto Kagura confundida.

—Tú solo hazlo —ordeno demandante.

—Está bien, señor neurótico.

Kagura empezó a observar cada una de las fotos, mínimo eran como unas cien.

—Sí que a tu hermana le gustaba tomarte fotos.

—Sí, era para captar momentos y volverlos a repetir cuando quisiera, pues solo nos teníamos el uno para el otro. Además de que siempre le gustaba ver las fotos. Cuando falleció le pedí a Soyo que las cuidara por mí, por eso es que ella las tenía.

—Oh ya veo —dijo perdida entre las fotos, al parecer ellas revelaban la amistad que tenía con ese joven, pues ¿qué otra niña de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y adornos chinos conocía? Además de que también había fotos de su madre con la hermana mayor.

—Escojo estas —dijo mientras enseñaba un conjunto de fotos en su mano.

—A ver —ordeno. Mientras tanto Kagura las acomodo en la mesa.

—¿Es en serio china?

—Sip.

—Bueno está bien, andando.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú sígueme, y tráete tus cosas. Cuando terminemos te llevare a tú casa.

—Está bien, estúpido sádico.

Kagura y Sougo abandonaron la casa, entonces los otros jóvenes salieron de sus escondites.

—¿Qué planea ese tipo con mi hermana? —dijo Kamui mientras se tronaba los nudillos —¿Y qué son esas fotos tuyas y mías que mencionaron? —pregunto mientras veía de reojo las fotos que se habían quedado sobre la mesa.

—Je je je —empezó a reír nerviosamente Soyo —, nada importante. En cuanto a lo de ellos, no podemos saber nada, hasta saber a dónde se dirigen. ¿Continuamos con el seguimiento?

—Claro. — Sonrió sádicamente el joven de mirada zafiro.

—Esta bien —. Su novia le correspondió la sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de la casa del castaño para seguir con su misión de espionaje.

* * *

 **N/A: No estaba muerta, es que fui por cigarros :v (frase de the sun is silent)**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. X-1 Helado

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 _ **N/A: Bueno, el capítulo diez se dividirá en diez secciones, que darán paso para el último capítulo del fanfic.**_

 _ **Serán diez drabbles, que unas chicas me ayudaron a escoger la temática :3**_

 **DRABBLE 1**

 **HELADO**

Ahora los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en una heladería, cada uno con su respectiva pareja y claro, la pareja de novios escondidos mientras espiaban a los otros.

—Estúpido sádico ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Kagura mientras tomaba asiento.

—Te dije que escogieras diez fotos, ¿no?

—Si.

—Una de ellas es de nosotros comiendo un helado, ¿no?

—Oh ya veo, ¿quieres intentar recuperar mi memoria, reviviendo viejos momentos con la ayuda de las fotos?

—Vaya, cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser muy lista —dijo Sougo mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

—No me trates como una estúpida, solo porque no te recuerdo.

—¿Tu sabor favorito sigue siendo el mismo? —pregunto Sougo ignorando lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo —dijo con sarcasmo Kagura.

—Está bien señorita olvidadiza.

Sougo se dirigió a la caja registradora a comprar los helados, al parecer la china había dado justo en el clavo con el plan que tenía, aunque había elegido unas fotos algo difíciles de duplicar, empezando por Halloween, su cumpleaños, navidad y el año nuevo chino; deberá tener mucha paciencia con esto.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué va a ordenar? —pregunto amablemente la señorita que atendía.

—Buenas, van a ser dos conos, uno de choco menta y otro de fresa, por favor.

—Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra. —La empleada se despido alegremente, después de haber hecho a esperar a Sougo unos tres minutos.

—Aquí tienes china —dijo acercándole el helado de choco menta a su acompañante.

—Qué asco, no me gusta este sabor que combina algo feo con lo glorioso que es el chocolate —dijo al apenas ver el cono con el contenido verde con detalles en café.

—¿Entonces de que sabor lo quieres? —preguntó Sougo con sarcasmo mientras lamia el helado de fresa.

—¡Fresa! —exclamó Kagura, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

—No, este es el mío —dijo mientras más se alejaba con el helado.

—Claro que no, el tuyo es esta mierda —exclamo mientras señalaba el helado que tenía en su mano —. Solo a ti te agrada este tipo de sabores extraños.

—Está bien, me ganaste. —Tomó el helado que su acompañante le daba y se había quedado con los dos. —¿Sabes que es mejor que un helado?

—¿Qué? —La paciencia de Kagura se estaba terminando.

—Dos helados. —Ahora le había dado una chupada al de choco menta.

—Bastardo, ya dame mi helado de fresa —demando Kagura.

—Está bien, ya sé que a ti te gustan las cosas dulces como tu estúpido profesor favorito.

—No metas a Gin en esto —. Kagura intento defenderlo, pero ya todos sus pensamientos estaban en el cono que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a comérselo.

En eso un chillido se oyó, pero ninguno de los jóvenes con helados le prestó atención.

—¿Qué te pasa Soyo? —pregunto Kamui preocupado a su novia.

—Eso que hicieron cuenta como beso indirecto —respondió emocionada.

—¿Beso indirecto? — El joven seguía

—Sí, cuando intencionalmente o no, ambos ponen su boca en el mismo lugar.

—Sigo sin entender —confesó un confundido Kamui.

—Nada, no te preocupes. —Ignoro olímpicamente a su novio, para seguir con la vista de aquellos chicos.

—Sí que eres una bestia al comer —dijo Sougo mientras se extendía para limpiarle a Kagura un poco de helado que tenía en sus mejillas.

—Y tú eres señor pulcro.

—No, pero si me educaron bien.

—Jum. —Kagura solo se volteo a otro lado.

—Ya china, voltea —dijo Sougo, y esta con mala cara le hizo caso. Para su sorpresa el chico había sacado su celular y había tomado una _selfie_ con la cara de Kagura enojada.

—Borra eso —ordenó Kagura, molesta.

—Lo pensaré, pero creo que capto tu esencia natural.

—Bórralo

—No.

—Bastardo, bórralo antes de que te quite el celular y lo rompa.

—Ay, pero que enojona eres —Sougo, hizo unos movimientos con su celular y después se lo enseño, Kagura al comprobar que ya no había foto, relajo su semblante —. Bueno, ¿ahora si nos tomamos una foto como es debido?

Al parecer la idea no había convencido a Kagura, pero después entendió el esfuerzo del muchacho y poso voluntariamente a fuerzas.

Después de más de cincuenta fotos tomadas, con diferente filtro y todo. Al fin lograron capturar una que a ambos chicos les "gustara", pero en realidad la del problema era Kagura.

La otra pareja le pareció algo aburrido esas acciones, así que se fueron después de la décima foto.

Al acabar sus helados, el joven de mirada Camín llevo a su acompañante a casa.

.

.

.

Una vez en la tranquilidad de su habitación se puso a observar las fotos que se había tomado ese día con la chica. Se quedó un buen rato observando una foto.

—Definitivamente, esta es la que capta tu esencia —dijo el chico en un murmuro antes de apagar la luz y disponerse a dormir.

La foto que había estado observando era, donde estaba la chica de fondo con sus cachetes inflados en tipo berrinche y embarrada de helado de fresa, mientras que él estaba en primer plano sonriente.


	11. X-2 Cambio de ropa

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 2**

 **CAMBIO DE ROPA**

* * *

—Ven estúpido bastardo —exclamó muy animada Kagura, que corría en el pasillo para llegar a su salón —. Vamos, no me digas que te da vergüenza. —Ahora el tono que utilizaba era de burla —. Fuiste tú el de la idea de esto.

—Pero no pensabas que recordaras que habíamos ido a la escuela así. —Un enojado Sougo se posó frente a ella.

—Fue algo _troll_ que mi cerebro recordara ese detalle. Además anímate, no te di lo que vendría siendo mi ropa, realmente. —La sonrisa de Kagura era cada vez más grande.

—Lo dices porque solamente llevas puesto mi playera del súper sádico y la camisa de la escuela, mientras que yo llevo esto —dijo Sougo mientras señalaba el pans rojo con característicos detalles chinos que vestía.

—Sabes muy bien que no es el mío, el mío te quedaría chico, —lo último lo había dicho en un susurro —. Es el de Kamui.

—Pero dime, ¿por qué escogiste esta foto? —La mirada carmín del chico se mostraba seria.

—Me parecía divertida, además me veo genial —dijo mientras daba una vuelta.

—Vamos ya a tomarnos la foto para quitarme esto.

—Ah ah ah, nos vamos a tomar la foto, pero te quedaras con esa ropa hasta el término del día escolar.

—¿Quieres que me confundan con tu patético hermano por utilizar su ropa? ¿O quieres que él me golpee?

—Vamos, Kamui no te va a golpear, ya lo amenace para que no pudiera hacer eso.

—Si tú lo dices, pero esto te saldrá caro.

—Sí, si como tú digas. ¿La tomas tú o le pedimos a alguien que nos la tome?

—No sé, ve la foto.

—Pues para que logremos salir de cuerpo completo, nos la tienen que tomar. Esta foto, nos la tomo tu hermana ¿verdad? —dijo Kagura mientras observaba la foto, que recién había sacado de su mochila.

—Creo que sí, eso si no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Y luego quien es la olvidadiza —dijo la chica de mirada zafiro con claro tono de reclamo.

—Ya está bien, vamos a buscar a alguien que nos la tome, bestia china. —El joven había tomado por el cuello a la chica y la arrastraba por el pasillo en busca de algún valiente que se dispusiera a tomar una foto a ese par de sádicos.

* * *

 **N/A: Este drabble esta basado en un dibujo que fue hecho por** _ **the sun is silent**_ **.**

 **Chicos si tienen twitter, síganme, el mio ta muy sholito :'v es** _ **melgamonster**_ **:v (que raro no)**


	12. X-3 Pijamada

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 3**

 **PIJAMADA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Kagura, no creo que sea buena idea —comentó una preocupada Soyo.

—Pero amiga sería interesante, además, no te gustaría pasar una noche con Kamui. —La última frase la había dicho en un tono pícaro.

—Kamui y, y, y, y, y, y, y yo en la misma habitación de no, no, no noche. —A Soyo se le habían subido los colores al rostro al momento de imaginarse ella y su actual novio en su habitación a altas horas de la noche.

—Pero claro, a la hora de dormir tú y yo dormiríamos juntas y los bastardos que duerman afuera de la casa. —Kagura estaba explicando su plan a su amiga, que por estar fantaseando había dejado de prestarle atención.

—Oh claro Kagura, nosotras en una habitación y los chicos en otra, es una estupenda idea, además creo que mi hermano se pondrá contento de que lleve amigos a casa —expresó sonriente Soyo.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos. —Los recibió efusivamente el mayor de los Tokugawa, a los jóvenes que estaban frente a su puerta cargando bolsas para dormir—. Muchas gracias por cuidar siempre de mi hermanita Okita.

—¿Qué tal hermano mayor? —saludó sonrientemente Kamui, mientras le dedicaba mirada de odio a cierto joven de cabello café.

—Oh, Kamui y Kagura también han venido, me alegra que se estén llevando de nuevo muy bien a pesar de su distanciamiento.

—Claro que sí, Soyo y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas —respondió alegremente Kagura.

—Ya veo, por favor pasen y siéntanse libres de hacer lo que gusten, yo cuando termine de mi trabajo me les uno. Soyo está en la sala de cine. Kagura, me dijo ella que tú ya sabias el camino.

—Claro que si… este…

—Puedes decime Sho chan, si quieres.

—Claro que yo los guio Sho chan.

—Bueno yo me despido por el momento —Shigeshige había dejado a los tres jóvenes dentro de su casa.

—Bestia china ¿Soyo ya te enseñó su sala de cine a pesar de que apenas te conoce?—preguntó sorprendido Okita.

—Sí, nos la pasamos ahí toda una noche de la vez pasada que vine a una pijamada con ella. Ala ya ha pasado un mes desde esa fecha. —Lo último Kagura lo dijo nostálgica.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación la cual se encontraba cerrada todavía, así que primero tocaron la puerta.

—Buenas noche chicos, adelante. —Sonrió Soyo al abrirles la puerta

—Princesita, sí que eres mala conmigo —reclamo Sougo

—¿Por qué lo dices Okita? —se sorprendió Soyo por tal reclamo de su amigo de su infancia.

—A pesar de que somos amigos desde niños a mí me mostraste tu sala de cine como dos años después de que la instalaron y apenas regresan unos hermanos chinos y se los muestras mucho antes.

—Oh lo siento Okita, pero es que mi tío era muy especial con la sala ya que todo era muy caro y no quería que rompiera nada.

—¿Cómo sabes que estos locos chinos no lo harán? —El joven de mirada rubí seguía en su modo de sentido.

—Soyo no tienes por qué preocuparte por ello, solo es una cucaracha que quiere llamar tu atención —dijo Kamui mientras abrazaba a Soyo por la espalda.

—Chi, chi, chicos, tengo planeado una serie de actividades para el día de hoy —comentó Soyo mientras se libraba del agarre de su novio, realmente aun le ponía nerviosa esa cercanía que tenía él hacia ella.

—Oh genial Soyo, ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —preguntó Kagura muy animada.

—El día opuesto —dijo Soyo sonriente.

—¿Día opuesto? —cuestionaron todos dudosos.

—¿Entonces yo tendría que actuar como un amargado y tsundere joven? —sugirió Kamui.

—Y yo como un joven con complejo de hermana, un loco sonriente y un mimado por la novia. —Okita lanzó la directa igual que Kamui.

—Soyo, por favor no me limites en la comida —suplico Kagura, casi poniéndose de rodillas ante su amiga.

—Ja, ja, ja, claro que no Kagura, la cantidad de comida no influye. —Le quito la preocupación a su amiga —. Pero veo que les gustaría más actuar como el otro, me parece muy buena idea. Entonces yo seré Kagura y ella será yo —dijo Soyo, mientras iba por un plumón y unas etiquetas adhesivas a un cajón en el mueble debajo de la máquina de las palomitas y escribió el nombre de los cuatro, mientras que ella se pegó la etiqueta con el nombre de su amiga pelirroja —. Y tú serás Okita —dijo mientras le colocaba la etiqueta en el pecho a su novio —Tú Kamui y tú vas a ser yo. Los que se salgan de su papel y actúen como uno mismo serán los perdedores, el que más tiempo aguante imitando a su contraparte será el ganador y será el que elija la película a ver. Listos, ya.

Kagura y Sougo se voltearon a ver en complicidad y empezaron a estar más cerca, harían sentir incomodos a la princesita con una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Oh Kamui kun, he estado enamorada de ti desde que era pequeña y no me importo que me olvidaras por comida soy feliz como tu novia —dijo Kagura mientras se dejaba abrazar por Sougo.

—Oh Soyo, pero debes saber que tengo un complejo de hermana y siempre me importará más la comida que tú.

—No me importa Kamui kun, yo así te amo.

Cada vez iban acortando la distancia entre ellos, y estaban juntando sus rostros como si se fueran a dar un beso, pero antes de juntar sus labios voltearon a ver a la pareja a la que estaban imitando, Kamui solo se limitaba a mirar con los típicos ojos de pez muerto de Sougo. P ensaron que Soyo sería la que se afectaría, y saldría del personaje de Kagura para reclamar que ella no actuaba así, pero ambos chicos se equivocaron al ver la sonrisa sádica de la azabache.

—Ja, ja, ja. Soy Kagura Yato, me creo la reina de la preparatoria Gintama porque he golpeado a todos los hombres más fuertes del club y me tienen que rendir tributo a mí y a mi estúpido hermano mayor —dijo mientras hacia las típicas poses de victoria de Kagura, se las había aprendido muy bien.

—Y yo soy un joven que paso de la vida, ahí me avisan cuando terminen su estúpido juego —imito Kamui mientras tomaba el antifaz rojo de ojos de Sougo que estaba en el cuello del propietario original y se botó en el piso.

—Pero Okita san, el chiste es que estemos conviviendo todos juntos, de eso se supone que va la pijamada —dijo Kagura intentando imitar el voz de tono de Soyo.

—Estúpida hermana menor ve a despertar a tu noviecito con un beso —ordeno Sougo mientras le daba un golpe en la frente a Soyo.

—No es mi noviecito, bakamui. —Soyo se dirigió a donde estaba acostado su novio con el antifaz de su amigo

Soyo camino hacia donde estaba botado su novio y se acercó a su rostro, verlo en esa forma se le apetecían tanto sus carnosos labios.

—Lo siento Kamui —dijo en un susurro, y después le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago —. Despierta bastardo sádico, se supone que venimos a divertirnos con Soyo.

—Estúpida china, no hagas eso cuando duermo —dijo Kamui mientras se tallaba el abdomen, nunca se imaginó que su novia golpeara duro.

—Soyo chan, ¿quieres ayudarme a adicionarle miembros al clan Yato? —dijo Sougo con un tono pícaro y veía a Kamui con ojos de fuego.

—¿A qué, qué? —preguntó Kagura nerviosa, tanto por su actuación como Soyo como preocupada por ella, no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar el sádico para ganarle a su hermano.

Entonces Okita se acercó al oído de Kagura y le susurro en un tono audible para los dos nada más

—Salimos de la habitación y fingimos que vamos a una habitación y regresamos todos despeinados. —Después de haber dicho eso, le sonrió coquetamente y se le subieron los colores al rostro a Kagura.

—Oh, oh, Ka, Kamui kun, no sé si sea demasiado pronto, pero si crees que estoy lista podemos hacerlo. —Lo último lo dijo en un tono apenas audible, entonces Okita paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kagura e iban en dirección de la puerta.

Justo en el momento que el joven de cabellos castaños había puesto una mano sobre la puerta, sintió como era jalado por una gran fuerza bruta.

—Alto ahí bastardo, ¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi hermana? —grito exaltado Kamui, saliéndose completamente del personaje de Sougo.

—¿A tu hermanita? Seria tu hermana, si al menos fueras el Shogun, pero no, es MI novia. —Haciendo énfasis en el MI, hizo que a Kagura se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—Cállate, estúpida copia. —Kamui estaba a nada de explotar.

—Bakamui —grito Soyo, mientras se lanzaba a Okita con una patada voladora, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—Auch. —Se quejó el golpeado —¿Princesita en que momento aprendió estos golpes? —preguntó Sougo mientras se tallaba el estómago.

—¿A quién le dices princesita? Bastardo.

—Kagura chan, creo que es tiempo de que te tranquilices —comentó Kagura, mientras imitaba a la perfección a Soyo, cuando solía pelearse con el castaño o con su hermano.

—Peeero Soyo chan —dijo Soyo, mientras hacía berrinche y también seguía con su actuación de cambio de roles.

Ambos hombres que habían quedado eliminados del juego por actuar como ellos mismos, se miraron entre ellos con ojos de complicidad, y no fueron necesarias las palabras, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer.

—Oh mi bella novia —dijo Kamui, mientras abrazaba a su hermana por la espalda, tal y como suele hacerlo con su verdadera novia —, tiene tiempo que ya no me abrazas ¿es que ya no te gusto?

La cara de Kagura era un poema, entre asco y enfado, Kamui al ver esto pensó que ya había hecho perder a su hermana, pero ella respiro, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó.

—Oh, ¿Cómo crees Kamui kun? Tú me gustas desde que éramos niños —respondió Kagura con su tono más tierno posible.

—Oh ya veo —dijo sorprendido Kamui, por el aguante de su hermana, entonces le dedico una mirada a su compañero sádico.

—Oye estúpida china —hablo Sougo mientras le jalaba el cabello a Soyo. —¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello? ¿Para ver si así te hacen caso los hombres? Pero no creo, total sigues siendo un marimacho.

—Cállate estúpido sádico —respondió Soyo, mientras le daba un derechazo en la mandíbula a Sougo, dejándolo fuera de juego.

Kamui quedo sorprendido ante tal acción, lo mejor sería no hacer enojar a su novia, regreso su vista a su pequeña hermana que la tenía a un lado

—Entonces si te gusto desde hace tiempo, dame un beso en los la-bi-os. —La última palabra la fue separando por silabas, para hacer más énfasis, ella sabía que su hermana se negaría y eso la haría perder. Fue acortando la distancia entre los dos, Soyo estaba preocupada, pero si decía algo perdería así que esperaría la reacción de su amiga. La distancia ya casi tendía a cero, pero Kagura lanzo a su hermano con gran fuerza, que choco con la pared.

—Estúpido hermano ¿Qué crees que haces? —exclamó Kagura enojada.

—Oh todos ya perdieron —dijo Soyo sorprendida —, eso me hace a mí la ganadora. El chiste de esto, era quien que ganara escogería la película, así que me toca a mí escoger —dijo con alegría notoria en su voz.

Sougo y Kagura se voltearon a ver entre ellos, ya tenían experiencia en el tipo de películas que son las favoritas de su amiga, en cambio Kamui se veía muy emocionado.

—¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura y ambos caminaban hacia el sofá. Los otros chicos sabían que esto iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Soyo ya había colocado la película, mientras su novio estaba muy atento a lo que hacía, los otros chicos se sentaron en el suelo, e intentaron darle una oportunidad a la película.

Al empezar la película se mostraron escenas de un hombre que tenía una mala vida y después conoce a una hermosa mujer que lo saca del fondo, después empiezan a mostrar su vida en la cotidianidad.

Sougo y Kagura al ver esto, se miran con complicidad y se escabullen, así que ellos empiezan una pelea de almohadas y después dejaron las almohadas para darse golpes de verdad, ignorando completamente la película y los novios no escuchaban a los otros por prestarle atención a la película.

El par de chicos fueron los primeros en caer dormidos, y se acostaron en sus **futon** , que pusieron junto al sofá-cama de Soyo.

Una vez terminada la película, Kamui apagó la televisión mientras Soyo observaba a Kagura y Sougo durmiendo juntos, la chica pateaba al de cabellos castaños, mientras que este le daba unos leves golpes. La chica despierta, tomo su celular y le tomo unas cuantas fotos, podrían servir como chantaje para su amigo de la infancia en tiempo después.

—Kamui kun, creo que es hora de ir a dormir igual que ellos —sugirió Soyo.

—¿Juntos? —pregunto sorprendido

—Sí, aquí. —Soyo había sacado unas sábanas debajo del sofá, y la extendió.

—Bueno

Ambos jóvenes se acostaron, y se pusieron a dormir de la forma más romántica posible. Y así los cuatro chicos dormían plácidamente en la sala de cine de la casa de Soyo.

—Ya llegue chicos —interrumpió la paz y la armonía de la habitación, el hermano mayor de la chica de cabellos azabache. Pero rápido guardo silencio, y se acercó a observar el panorama con los jóvenes dormidos. —Oh me recuerdan cuando eran niños, duermen igual que hace diez años.

Así que el adulto saco su celular y tomo unas cuantas fotos, escogió la más bonita que haya tomado, y mientras abandonaba la habitación iba revisando su celular en busca de la foto cuando eran niños. Cuando la halló, junto las dos imágenes en una sola y después se la mando a los padres de los jóvenes pelirrojos y al celular de su hermana.

* * *

 _La imagen era de Sougo y Kagura durmiendo juntos mientras que ambos se golpean entre sueños, y Kamui y Soyo duermen tiernamente abrazados._

* * *

 **Y buuuueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, quería decirles que ya cumplí un año en fanfiction *3*. Me emociona mucho que durante este año estuvieron mostrando interés por mis historias y encontrarme con bellas personas que me enseñaron lo maravilloso que es trabajar en colaboración , que fueron _BlueSkyMoon_ y _PoetaMuerto/The sun is silent_ *3* y a las chicas que me animaron desde mi primera historia que fue _Kyosha012_ y _I love Okikagu_ , agradézcanle a esas dos chicas de que yo haya continuado en el mundo del fanfiction.**

 **Espero me sigan brindando su apoyo con mis historias, ya que tengo muchas más que contarles y con el regreso de Gintama a la pantalla chica me emociona mucho *3*/**

 **Que el Okikagu no les falte en sus días y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME TODO ESTE AÑO.**

 **Nos leemos después :3**

 **pd: la imagen la subiré a mi twitter por si quieren verla, la imagen no es mía yo solo la tome como inspiración para este fic :3**

 **mi tw es melgamonster si noten mi originalidad en el nombre ;v**


	13. X-4 La Playa

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 4**

 **LA PLAYA**

—¡Mama ya me voy! –expresó alegremente la chica mientras abandonaba su casa.

—Que te vaya bien, diviértete, salúdalo de mi parte –respondió su madre, mientras la despedía con un movimiento de mano.

—¿A dónde va tan emocionada? –preguntó el señor que se encontraba en la mesa desgustando su desayuno y leyendo un periódico en compañía de su esposa.

—Va a salir con un amigo –respondió sonriente, mientras le servía otro hot cake a su marido.

—¿Qué amigo?—interrogo con notorio enfado en su voz

—Uno.

—Ok, ahorita vengo.

El señor se levantó de su asiento y fue a la habitación de su primogénito.

—¿Qué sabes de la salida de hoy de Kagura? —averiguo con notorio enfado en su voz.

—No lo sé —respondió el joven mientras hacia un movimiento con sus dedos, por lo que el señor entendió lo que su hijo pedía, así que saco su billetera y le entrego un billete de cien. —Bueno, va a salir con Okita, un joven que dice que lo conocemos desde la infancia, yo realmente no recuerdo.

—Entonces tu deber como hermano mayor es irla a cuidar.

—No gracias, yo al rato saldré con mi novia.

—Ah bueno, espera ¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia? Wow eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

—Es Soyo Tokugawa.

—¿Quéeee? ¿Esa niña? —El señor casi se caia por escuchar esa noticia, si bien sabía que desde niños eran cercanos, nunca imaginaba que aquella señorita de alta sociedad caería a los encantos de su poco caballero hijo —. Trátala muy bien, si le haces algo que la lastimes yo mismo te mato, eh. Su familia es de la alta burocracia.

—Sí, si, como tú digas —dijo restándole importancia a lo que su padre le había dicho y seguía en su cama recostado.

Entonces el adulto salió de la habitación de su hijo y realizo una llamada.

—Necesito un favor –dijo a través del teléfono.

.

.

.

EL joven de cabellos carmesí estaba en la estación del tren esperando a su novia, pues era una fecha especial donde cumplían cuatro meses de relación. Su novia llego a los escasos cinco minutos que él tenía ahí, y cuando se posó en frente le dio un casto beso en los labios, después de este ambos sonrieron.

—¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? —-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa tan grande que abarcaba casi todo el ancho de su cara.

—A la playa —respondió la chica correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Segura? No traigo ropa adecuada para eso —comentó el chico mientras bajo su vista para verse y movía las piernas —, en cambio tú si sabíamos que íbamos para alla. —Observó el vestido de tirantes con flores y si ponía más atención lograba apreciar los tirantes de un traje de baño rojo que se ataba por el cuello.

—No te preocupes por eso, podría regalarte un traje de baño —dijo en un murmuro Soyo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos —. Mira, ahí parece un buen lugar.

Extrañamente en la estación había un lugar donde vendían ese tipo de vestimenta playera, ya que en esa estación se podía tomar un tren directo a la playa más cercana.

La pareja de novios llegó a la playa, ambos lucían espectaculares que robaban la atención de hombres y mujeres, las chicas se sentían atraídas hacia el cuerpo de Kamui como abejas a la miel, su sensual abdomen marcado y sus brazos y muslos bien contorneados, que dejaba a la vista, ya que su traje de baño era una bermuda. Y Soyo también tenía un buen cuerpo, lucía un conjunto de dos piezas rojo con lunares blancos.

Mientras Kamui lanzaba miradas de odio a quien osaba voltear tantito a ver a su novia, esta estaba distraída buscando algo con la mirada, pero él no sabe que o quien.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Kamui un poco molesto, ya que no le había prestado nada de atención por ir volteando a todos lados.

—Oh, no. Solo veía si me encontraba algún conocido.

—Estúpido sádico, ven para acá —. Se escuchó un grito que la voz fue reconocida por ambos.

—Con que sigues en el plan de espiar a esos dos —dijo Kamui mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Es que quiero ver en carne propia, porque sé que ninguno de los dos es lo suficiente expresivo para contarme.

—De haber sabido que mi cita iba consistir en espiar a un estúpido par de tortolos, hubiera podido sacarle algo al viejo ya que eso era lo que en un principio quería que hiciera, pero le dije que no porque tenía una cita con mi novia.

—¿A qué estúpido par de tortolos vas a espiar? Chino —habló tras de él un joven que vestía la misma bermuda que él pero en un tono verde.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a tu amiga de la infancia —respondió con indiferencia mientras señalaba a su novia.

—Princesita ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? —interrogo cual policía a un sospechoso.

—Idiota ¿Qué tardaste tanto?—Llego a escena la chica pelirroja mientras le daba un zape a en la cabeza de castaños cabellos. Ella usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas con holanes rojos. —Soyo chan —dijo sorprendida, mientras se posaba a lado de ella. —Por qué no me dijiste que venias a la playa, pudimos haber venido las dos juntas.

—Hola hermanita, ¿Qué tal tu cita? ¿Por qué no quisiste que tu hermano mayor te acompañara? —

—Oh, estas en una cita con el idiota de mi hermano, está bien no te interrumpo. Me voy —dijo la chica mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida. En eso ambos chicos volteaban su vista a la pequeña chica de cabellos azabaches, insinuando que seguirían con su interrogatorio.

—Kagura chan, espera, te tomare la palabra de pasar el tiempo juntas —expresó Soyo corriendo mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

Los chicos nada más suspiraron y fueron a alcázar a las mujeres.

Las dos parejas de jóvenes pasaron una estancia muy divertida en la playa, jugando voleibol, rompiendo sandias, comiendo deliciosos helado, y todos esos hermosos momentos fueron retratados en fotografías, por la cámara de Soyo.

La más pequeña de todos, descansaba sentada en una loma de arena que ella se había hecho mientras que el par de hermanos jugaba a aventarse agua.

—Princesita, debemos hablar —dijo Sougo con tono serio mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amiga de su infancia.

—¿Qué paso Sougo?

—Última vez que nos espías a mí y a la china.

—Yo no los estaba espiando.

—Soyo, sé cómo eres.

—Tú tienes la culpa por no contarme bien.

—Ya lo admitiste. Pero bueno, si te sorprendo espiándome otra vez, le enseñare al chino que tienes como novio, todas tus fotografías vergonzosas de tu infancia —dijo con claro sadismo en su voz, para después abandonar a su amiga y salir corriendo a donde se encontraban ambos hermanos.

—Espera Sougo —dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo.

—Pelea de agua —exclamó el chico de cabellos castaños, mientras que con sus brazos alzaba la suficiente agua para mojar a sus tres acompañantes.

—Ah, esto no se va a quedar así maldito chihuahua.

—Todos contra todos —expresó muy animado Kamui.


	14. X-5 ¿Boda?

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 5**

—¿Sádico? —murmuro solo para que la persona junto de ella la escuchara. Este solo la volteo a ver para dar a entender que le estaba poniendo atención. — ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó nerviosa mientras avanzaban por una fila de personas, que esperaban pacientemente un turno.

—¿Quién escogió las foto? —interrogó con su típico monótono.

—Lo sé, pero nunca me imaginé que esta foto tenía un trasfondo así de horrible —dijo mientras observaba la foto que tenía en las manos —. Nos vemos tan bien con ese moñito en nuestro cuello —. La foto retractaba a dos niños, con el uniforme escolar y en sus cuellos un lindo moño, la de la niña rojo y el del niño azul.

—Tus padres no pudieron venir al festival porque tuvieron problemas con tu hermano, así que mi hermana nos animó, voluntariamente a la fuerza, a participar en las actividades de la escuela, y una de ellas era…

—Casamiento falso —grito Kagura al sacar las conclusiones y todas las parejitas que estaban antes de ellos y después la voltearon a ver.

—Exacto, tú tienes el moño porque a fuerzas querías ser el novio, y como a mi hermana le pareció gracioso llevas un moño.

—Oh. Adiós. —Kagura hizo el intento de salir corriendo de ahí pero Sougo fue más rápido, la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

—No quiero perder mi lugar en la fila, así que quédate quieta.

—No es mi culpa que todos sean unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que se quieran casar antes de ser legales. —Varios que voltearon a ver a Kagura por su molesto comentario, unos inclusive empezaron a abandonar la fila.

—Déjame decirte que estas en el mismo barco, así que no hables.

—Yo estoy aquí por la fuerza, no porque en realidad quiera casarme, esto aquí por un trato que no sabía que involucraba.

Después de ese observación ninguno de los dos volvió a intercambiar palabras hasta que se encontraban al principio de la fila, y vieron a los organizadores de ese evento.

—Soyo eres tú —grito Kagura al ver a su amiga y a su hermano haciéndola de jueces para celebrar bodas falsas —. Me debí imaginar que solo a ti se le ocurren este tipo de cosas y que los maestros te dejarían organizarlo. Lo que me sorprende es que Kamui te haya querido ayudar.

—Un maestro le propuso puntos extras, así que por eso está aquí —respondió la chica de cabellos azabaches —. Pero ¿Quién diría que la gran Kagura iba a contraer nupcias aquí?

—Soyo el paquete simple, por favor —interrumpio a su amiga para que los atendiera a lo que habían venido.

—Bueno ya que son mis amigos, les incluiré los anillos y una foto —dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo a Okita.

—Está bien —dijeron ambos.

Soyo revoloteo unas hojas que estaban en su escritorio y se las dio a llenar a su amigos.

—En la primera y cuarta línea va el nombre de Okita, y en la segunda y tercera el nombre de Kagura. Escribanlo, y después Okita lee el primer párrafo y el segundo Kagura.

Los chicos siguieron las indicaciones de su amiga y llenaron la hoja tal como se los había dicho.

—Yo Okita Sougo te acepto a ti Yato Kagura como mi esposa, —el chico empezó a leer lo que decía la hoja —. Prometo serte fiel siempre y cuando no me hagas enojar, de lo contrario te pondré el cuerno con tu mejor amiga,—al decir esto Kagura volteo a ver a Soyo con una mirada desconcertada, para encontrase a su mejor amiga tapándose la boca para no reír a carcajadas —, me laves la ropa y me consientas en TODOS los sentidos, eso incluye el sadomasoquismo; hacerme el desayuno, soportarme cuando llegue borracho , no reclamar cuando no llegue a dormir, aguantarme junto mis amigos cuando veamos el futbol, mientras tu tendrás que atendernos sin reclamos, me hagas piojito todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe y si no funciona nos divorciamos.

—Yo Kagura Yato te acepto a ti Sougo Okita como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel siempre y cuando no me hagas enojar, si no me buscaría a alguien más guapo o con mucho dinero para ponerte el cuerno y si no encuentro con quien, no quedará más que divorciarnos y te quitare el ochenta por ciento de tus bienes. Tendrás que complacerme en TODOS los sentidos, eso incluye la comida. Tendrás que darme dinero todos los fines de semana para irme de _shopping_ con mis amigas mientras tú cuidaras la casa y los niños —Termino Kagura de leer la otra parte de la hoja.

—Lo que he unido yo que no lo separé la suegra. —dijo Soyo mientras golpeaba la mesa con un mazo.

—O locos hermanos con complejo de hermana menor —agrego Sougo.

—O comida muy picante —añadió Kagura.

—Sí, si ya entendí. Aquí tienen los anillos y colóquense esto para las fotos —Soyo les entregó a los "recién casados" un par de anillos en juego, una peineta con un velo, un moño de smoking y un ramo de flores artificiales.

—Ya, ¿ahora qué? —gritó a su amiga.

—Vengan para acá —indico Soyo que estaba enfrente de una pared que tenía la imagen de un jardín hermoso, unas columnas blancas —Posen como gusten, les tomare cinco fotos y ustedes escogen la que más les guste.

—Ok —respondieron los dos.

La primera pose fue una sencilla, ambos parados a los lados mientras sonreían, justo como su foto de su infancia. La segunda Sougo fue más atrevido y tomo de la cintura a Kagura pegándola a su cuerpo. Tercera, intento de Okita como si le fuera a dar un beso. Cuarta Kagura dándole un puñetazo a Sougo en el cachete. Por ultimo Kagura tomo de sorpresa a Sougo lo cargo estilo "novia", presumiendo su gran fuerza y le puso el ramo en las manos, sin duda esa iba a ser la que ella escogería.

 **N/A: Bueno una amiga me habia pedido que quería boda, pero dije apenas son ilegales para casarse, asi que pensé en esta idea.**

 **Preguntando a mis amigas de otros países dicen que no hacen este tipo de eventos. En México es común que en los festivales escolares o kermes, hay un puesto destinado a casamientos falsos, y lo que leyeron Kagura y Sougo son lo que suelen decir estas hojas xD, es muy divertido.**

 **Ahora a contestar rw, he recibido muy pocos, me duelen :'v, pero los que recibo me alegran el dia, tarde y noche :D**

 _ **SakataAyame**_ Me alegra que te guste el fic x3, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D

 _ **VioletMadam**_ Uy mujer me haces sonrojar, me alegro que te guste todo lo mio 7u7, y espero que también te guste :D

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	15. X-6 Halloween

**NO ES LO MISMOS LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 6**

El día último del mes de octubre se celebra el Halloween, no es una fecha con demasiado interés en el país, pero la familia Yato lo celebraba, se disfrazaban entre ellos, compraban dulces y se tomaban fotos para pasar el rato.

Pero este año iba ser algo diferente a las tradiciones familiares de los Yato, ya que el hijo mayor de la familia propuso invitar a su novia y la mamá le sugirió —en realidad era una orden— a su hija que invitara a cierto joven de cabellos cobrizos.

…

—Soyo chan que bueno que viniste. —Se emocionó Kagura al momento de abrirle la puerta a su amiga para después abrazarla —. Aunque no entiendo tu disfraz. —Se apartó confundida para observar a su amiga recién llegada.

—Es de monja —contesto sonriente Soyo al momento que entro a la casa.

—¿Mona?, pero esas no son café y tienen cola. —Soyo se rio ante lo confundida que estaba su amiga.

—Es monja Kagura, pero no importa. Te vez muy tierna de brujita —dijo Soyo cuando vio el disfraz de su amiga.

—Gracias So…

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —interrumpio en la conversación el, otro único invitado, de la reunión; que iba atravesando el portal de la casa.

—¿De qué hablas estúpido chihuahua? —interrogó la anfitriona mientras apartaba la vista de su amiga para dirigírsela a quien iba llegando.

Un silencio incomodo se formó mientras se observaban el disfraz del otro.

—Eres una maldita copia, como te atreves venir a mi casa con el mismo disfraz que yo —exclamo gritando la chica con ganas de salir a molerlo a golpes.

—A mí no me dijeron nada que había un disfraz que no podía se usar, además no se para que te esforzaste tanto si ya eres una bestia —comento con su típico monótono mientras iba avanzando para adentrarse a la casa.

—¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —preguntó Kamui a su novia mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

—Oh es que Okita y Kagura coincidieron en el disfraz, como si fueran una pareja … —El pelirrojo rápido le tapó la boca a su novia, para que no siguiera hablando, puede que pronto hubiera una batalla campal entre su padre y cierto sádico, y aunque le gustaría ver eso, le prometió a su madre que no haría riñas el día de hoy, pero parece que su hermana se olvidó de ese detalle cuando vio a ese chico.

—¿Alguien dijo pareja? —preguntó con voz tétrica mientras salida de la oscuridad.

—Ahhhh —gritó Soyo mientras se escondía atrás de su novio.

—Kankou no espantes a la niña —dijo la mujer mayor mientras salía a recibir a sus invitados.

—No fue mi intensión amor, fue solo que hice una pregunta —se justificó mientras se ponía frente a su esposa.

Ambos combinaban en sus disfraces, él era el monstro Frankestain y ella su esposa, estaban maquillados de verde, se pusieron unos tornillos en el cuello y su ropa se veía sucia pero formal.

—Buenas noches señores —saludo cordialmente la señorita cuando distinguió que de quien había huido era el padre de su novio.

—Buenas noches señorita Soyo —respondió el saludo el culpable de su espanto momentos atrás.

—Deberían dejar las formalidades. Te conocemos desde niña, y ahora eres la novia de mi niño, prácticamente eres de la familia.

—Buenas noches señora, hola princesa —saludo también el otro invitado, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a los presentes restantes.

—Hola Soukun. Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

—Pues cuando vives prácticamente solo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Bueno, pasen. Prepare diferentes tipos de comida para la ocasión. Tenemos dedos de troll, cerebro, partes de carne humana —iba diciendo mientras los sádicos ponían cara de admiración a la comida que iban mencionando.

—Oh, no. —dijo Soyo mientras se ponía atrás de Kamui.

—Mire princesa, esto son las entrañas, este un hígado… —Le mostraba esa comida mientras ella apretaba más el cerrado de sus ojos.

—¡No sigas por favor! —grito para alejarse de la mesa de comida

—No le hagas caso Soyo —dijo firmemente su amiga mientras la abrazaba. —Está loco, mi mamá solo hizo que pareciera eso, pero es comida normal, por ejemplo los dedos son salchichas así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Oh ya veo, gracias Kagura —agradeció, sintiéndose agradecida.

—Le quitas lo divertido a esto —reclamo Sougo.

—Estúpida hermana.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, comiendo y haciendo bromas pesadas con la comida, que después de un tiempo Soyo empezó a unírseles también.

—Bueno, vamos a tomarnos fotos —dijo alegremente la mujer mayor —Vamos Kamui una con Soyo.

El joven tomo a su novia de la cintura para acercarla a ella, mientras con otra mano acomodo su cabello detrás de su espalda y hacia la finta que la iba a morder, ya que su disfraz era de un vampiro. Su madre tomo enseguida la foto, con la cara de sorprendida de Soyo le daba más realismo al disfraz de su hijo, una moja a punto de ser profanada para convertirse en una criatura de la oscuridad.

Los cuatro jóvenes se divirtieron tomándose fotos en lo que los adultos responsables platicaban entre ellos.

—Ni parecieran que han pasado 10 años separados —comentó con nostalgia la esposa.

—Tienes razón, se divierten igual que antes y hacen las mismas travesuras, aunque creo que en ese punto han aumentado algo —respondió

—¿Crees que Kagura ya los recuerda?

—No creo, simplemente disfruta el momento, con los que una vez más se ganaron su confianza para ser amigos.

—Tienes razón, que disfrute su adolescencia.

 _N/A: Sé lo que piensan, son tres meses después de Halloween, pero que importa :v lo que importa es la convivencia de nuestros protagonistas :D_

 _Espero sea de su agrado, no recuerdo si especifique, los disfraz de Kagura y Sougo eran de brujos, me inspire en el arte oficial que nos dieron para esas fechas, Kamui es un vampiro y Soyo una monja, en cuanto a los padres son los monstros Frankestain_

 _Ahora tiempo de responder reviews :3_

 _ **I love Okikagu**_ _No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :D, me das animos para seguir escribiendo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo hasta el final y que también hayas disfrutado este capitulo de nuestras parejitas en un convivio :3_

 _ **hitorikitefa8:**_ _La narrativa es algo que procuro cuidar mucho, e intento que mis ideas sean captadas de la manera en lo que yo las pienso así que me esfuerzo, sé que hay todavía mucho que aprender pero se hace lo mejor que se puede. El romance ya viene en camino así que espera por él :D, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en lo que resta de la historia :3_

 _Y muchas gracias a mis demás lectores :3, esta historia pronto llegara a sus 3K de visitas asi que eso me emociona mucho :D_

 _Aquí cite un capitulo de Gintama, si me dicen a que arco pertenece les doy un pequeño avance de la historia pero si me dicen hasta que capitulo y que temporada es, les puedo dar un gran spoiler, muajajajaja :D_

 _Nos leemos luego._

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	16. X-7 0311

**NO ES LO MISMOS LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 7**

Kagura yacía en su cama con una temperatura corporal mayor de 37°C y una tos infernal, esas que cada vez que te toses sientes que te desgarras la garganta. Maldecía internamente como se podía enfermar el día de su cumpleaños. La ventaja de esto es que tenía la casa para ella sola, su hermano había ido a la escuela, su padre a trabajar y su madre fue a hacer unos mandados, pero ella sabía que su mamá iría a comprar cosas para consentirla ese día, y más si se encontraba enferma.

Estaba recostada en su cama dormida, cuando un estruendoso sonido apareció y parecía provenir de su celular, había puesto como estado en todas sus redes sociales que se encontraba enferma y que no quería saludos de nadie —por el momento—, pero parece que alguien le valió su estado de salud.

—¿Bueno? —contesto con dificultad, la tos estaba acabando con su garganta.

—Ábreme. —Fue lo único que dijo su interlocutor para después colgar.

Con todo el dolor de su alma y de su humanidad, abandono la comodidad de su cama, reconocía esa voz, y sabía que si no le abría no volvería a dormir tranquila, él sería muy insistente.

—¿Qué quieres bastardo? —interrogó con un grito al momento de abrir la puerta.

—Oh pero que malvada eres Kagura chan y yo que te traía pizza para celebrar tu cumpleaños —contesto el de castaños cabellos con notorio tono de dolor fingido.

—Pizza —Hasta los ojitos le brillaron, se habia olvidado de sus anteriores dolores. —A veces puedes ser buena persona —dijo para arrebatarle la pizza de las manos a su interlocutor y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Ni lo pienses, yo la pague, yo también como —Puso un pie entre la puerta y su marco para evitar que se cerrara.

—¿Cómo osas entrar a la morada de una señorita? Van a pensar cosas malas de mí mis colindantes.

—Deja el mal teatro. No te queda.

—Pues no queda, que tú te quedes aquí.

—Te dije, mi dinero, mi pizza.

—Si es así como lo ves. —Kagura alzo la caja de la pizza y empezó a toser a diestra y siniestra sobre de ella.

—Ni que me molestara un poco de gérmenes chinos. —Tomó una rebanada de pizza y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Kagura de mala gana le hizo compañía, pero antes fue por una colcha a su habitación para cubrirse.

—Oye sádico ¿te saltaste la escuela? —preguntó después de había reflexionado como es que él era el único de haber ido a su casa, después de todo Soyo, Shinpachi y su hermana, hasta Ginpachi Sensei le habían dicho que irían ese día después de las clases.

—¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Sí que eres lenta —Cogió otra rebanada de pizza y le robo un poco de espacio bajo la colcha.

—Estúpido deja de agarrar las cosas ajenas —Intentó sacarlo de proveedor de calor, pero se sentía muy fatigada por la enfermedad, así que sin pelear ambos veía la televisión mientras comían pizza y una que otra chuchería que encontraron en la cocina.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hace ese bastardo aquí? —preguntó Kankou mientras se adentraba a su hogar en compañía de su esposa.

—Parece que vino a visitar a Kagura para que no pasara la mañana de su cumpleaños sola —respondió mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes dormir en el piso alfombrado de la sala, envueltos en una sola manta y con unas envolturas a su alrededor que delataban que habían estado comiendo.

—Pues voy a sacarlo a patadas, ¿Qué tal si profano a mi linda niña mientras no estábamos? —Le bastó solo una mirada de su esposa para quitar esa teoría de su mente.

—Parece que vamos a tener que avisar que no se pueden tener visitas al menos que quieran estar contagiados de una fuerza gripe —exclamó después de haber comprobado la temperatura corporal de su hija y noto que estaba en incremento en vez de disminuir, y el chico no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

—Genial, todas esas compras para nada —dijo mientras señalaba las bolsas que habia colocado anteriormente en su mesa.

—Las podemos guardar para otra ocasión, pero lo mejor será hacerlo antes de que despierten.


	17. X-8 Navidad

**NO ES LO MISMO EL FANTASMA DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MIS FANTASMAS**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **DRABBLE 8**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un árbol adornado con esferas y luces yacía en el centro de la sala de una casa de una familia adinerada, los hermanos dueños de ese hogar se encontraban agregando los últimos detalles a su decoración navideña, pues pronto sus invitados llegarían para dar inicio a ansiada celebración.

.

.

.

—Soyo chan ya llegamos —grito la de rojizos cabellos en la entrada de la puerta de su amiga, esta salió a recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos, Kagura chan, Kamui kun y Kankou san y Kouka san —exclamó mientras les hacia una reverencia —, por favor pasen, sean bienvenidos.

Después de eso, los invitados y la anfitriona caminaban por el gran portal perteneciente a la casa.

—Llegan tarde —gritó alguien desde dentro de la casa.

—¿Gintoki? —cuestionó sorprendido el matrimonio.

—El mismo —respondió el aludido —, la princesita no escatima en gastos y si invita a varias personas, no como alguien que no invitó a sus fiestas.

—Ya estas algo grande para ir a fiestas infantiles —comentó Kouka y eso hizo que le doliera su alma de niño —, además el cumpleaños de Kagura se canceló porque se enfermó.

—Yo hablo del de Halloween, además a mí me gustan los dulces —decía casi llorando el maestro.

—A parte, esta es la primera vez que te veo después de tanto tiempo y así me recibes —reclamó Kouka mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazar al de plateada cabellera.

—Tienes razón es que como me he reunido con el pelón y a tus retoños los veo en clases, se me había pasado que no nos hemos visto —correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Te has reunido con Kankou? —cuestiono confundida.

—Sí, me pidió ayuda con es… —el aludido le tapó la boca al de la permanente natural, cosa que dejo aún más confundidos a los presentes. Kouka estuvo a punto de articular una palabra en reclamos pero llego el anfitrión principal de la fiesta.

—Me alegro que ya todos estén reunidos —dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta que dividía a la sala del comedor—, por favor pasen a sentarse para comenzar la cena.

—Es nuestro honor ser invitados del Shogun —respondió Kouka, mientras que el antedicho sonreía.

Una vez que los recién llegados acompañados de Gintoki entraron al comedor, se encontraron con Sougo, Shinpachi y su hermana; y otras dos personas que no reconocían.

—Déjenme presentarlos —interrumpio el ambiente de intercambio de miradas mientras se analizaban los unos con los otros —, él es el actual comandante del Shinsengumi, una fuerza policial, Kondo Isao; y su vicecomandante Hijikata Toushiro. —Los mencionados se pusieron de pie —. Y ellos son Kagura, Kamui hijos del matrimonio de Kouka y Kankou, él es conocido como Umibouzu.

—¿él es el asombroso Umibouzu? Detective privado que se encarga de los más peligrosos criminales por si solo —dijo contento Kondo —. Es un gran honor conocerlo, soy su admirador —exclamo mientras agitaba rápidamente su mano que estaba en contacto con su estrella.

—Muchas gracias —respondió algo apenado, cuando al fin aquella persona lo había soltado.

—Además de que ellos se han encargado de la crianza de Okita, cuando su hermana falleció.

—Sougo es como un hijo para mí —dijo sonriente Kondo.

—Pues más le vale que su hijito sea bien educado —exclamó con irá Umibouzu —Y que no deposite su semilla en la flor de mi hija. —Ni bien había terminado esa frase cuando dos mujeres de rojizas hebras le habían golpeado.

—Oh con que ella es la chinita de que está enamorado Sougo —concluyo mientras la observaba —, le doy mi aprobación.

—¿Quién necesita tu estúpida aprobación? Gorila.

—Ya vi porque Sougo se interesó en ella —exclamó el que había estado callado todo este tiempo.

—Muere Hijikata san —dijo el de castaños cabellos.

—Kankou yo que tú me alejo de ese gorila, no me vaya a pasar unas piojos —dijo el de la permanente cabellera mientras comía unos bocadillos que se encontraban en la mesa.

—¿A quién le dices Gorila estúpido permanentado? —reclamó el que parecía más serio de los dos.

—A tu incompetente jefe.

—Incompetente tú, como maestro.

—Espera, ¿se conocen? —preguntó confundido el poderoso detective.

—Que tú te fueras no significa que no pudiera hacer nuevos amiguitos, además el que está frente de mi es un acosador al igual que su jefe.

—Yo no soy ningún acosador, eras tú el que siempre estabas donde yo iba.

—Ves, suenas como uno, si no hubiera conocido a Mitsuba san, pensaría que te gusta el arroz con popote[*].

—Lo prefiero con mayonesa, muchas gracias. Además...

—Maestro no debería mencionar el nombre de mi hermana tan simplemente —amenazo mientras había lanzado un cuchillo que paso cortando levemente el cachete del maestro.

—Tú y tu estúpido entrenamiento de policía —murmuro mientras se quitaba la sangre que brotaba de él.

—¿Entrenamiento de policía? —cuestionaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Sí, este muchachito será o mejor dicho ya es una pieza importante de nuestra fuerza —dijo con orgullo Kondo.

—Sí, y es la única forma que la princesa vaya a una escuela pública, Souchiro kun vela o mejor dicho velaba por su seguridad.

—¿Como que velaba? —cuestionaron los dos mandatarios de la policía.

—La pequeña princesita se hizo de un novio —confesó.

—¿Quién ese ese bastardo? ¿Que se cree para robarse a la princesa? —Interrogaba enojado el de azabaches cabellos —, habría que medir fuerzas para ver si puede ver por la seguridad de la princesa.

—Sería interesante luchar con ustedes —respondió Kamui con una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los puños.

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi hijo? —Pareciera que la mirada del resto de la familia se había convertido en fuego.

—Tranquilos chicos —intentó recuperar la compostura el anfitrión de la casa.

—Yo pensé que la princesita y Sougo se gustaban —comentó el mandamás del Shinsengumi mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Comentario que hizo que los cuatro jóvenes voltearan a verlo con cara de repulsión.

—Bueno chicos a comer —dijeron los anfitriones mientras tomaban su lugar correspondiente en la mesa y los invitados le secundaban.

Kagura se sentó en medio de Shinpachi y Sougo.

—Hey Pachi y tú ¿cómo terminaste en esta reunión? —interrogo sorprendida por su presencia.

—Mi hermana fue invitada por Kondo san —murmuro apenas audible para su interlocutora.

—Otae san por favor siéntate junto de mi —gritó el acosador mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amada, pero esta rápidamente lo rechazo, sentándose junto a su hermano y la mujer mayor de los Yato.

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír por repentino espectáculo.

Y así todos pasaron una navidad muy alegre en compañía de nada normales personas.

* * *

[*] _Arroz con popote_ es una frase para referirse a los homosexuales, desconozco porque le dicen así

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno casi dos meses después de navidad, pero bueeeeeeeno, el tiempo no discrimina en los fics xD**

 **Feliz día del amor y la amistad y se la hayan pasado chido liro, en compañía de seres queridos ya sea 3D o 2D**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	18. X-9 Año nuevo chino

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **DRABBLE 9**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El sonido de su timbre fue el que lo despertó aquel sábado, había decidido dormir hasta tarde pero al parecer algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se lo impedía.

—Ya voy —gritó desganado mientras abría su puerta, al parecer con esa simple respuesta el infernal ruido había parado.

—Estúpido bastardo, —fueron las primeras palabras que le dedico su visita, desde afuera de su casa —, cáchalo. —Un paquete envuelto en un papel amarillo le había golpeado la cara. —Te esperamos a las cinco en mi casa, más te vale ir.

Después de haber finalizado su comunicado estilo telegrama, la visita había abandonado el frente de esa residencia. El joven que ya tenía el paquete en sus manos lo fue desenvolviendo poco a poco mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa.

Cuando el contenido fue descubierto, se sorprendió y se cuestionó el ¿Por qué de ese regalo?, miró su celular y se encontró con la sorpresa de que hoy se celebraba el inicio del año nuevo chino.

.

.

.

Con las ropas que le fueron regaladas se encontraba en frente de la casa donde se había acordado el encuentro. Su sorpresa fue que él no era el único esperando fuera de ese lugar y al parecer también recibió el mismo obsequio que él.

—Princesita ¿usted también fue citado por un chino? —cuestionó cuando se encontraba a lado de la persona.

—Hola Okita san —saludó de forma cordial como siempre —. Sí, Kamui san me regalo estas ropas —dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para que su interlocutor pudiera apreciar mejor esas vestimentas. Que consistía en un hermoso vestido largo estilo chino color rosa, con bordados de flores de varios colores en la parte superior izquierda del pecho y otras más en la parte baja de la falda del mismo —. Y parece que no soy la única que recibió.

—Sí, la bestia fue a mi casa temprano hoy y me aventó esto a la cara. —Señalaba el traje en tonos azules, la típica vestimenta china para hombres, su camisa era azul cielo con sus broches en dorados y su pantalón azul oscuro llegando a un negro —. ¿Sabes por qué querían que viniéramos a su casa?

—Eso es un misterio, porque a mi Kamui san no me dijo nada —comento un poco confusa dada la situación. En eso la puerta frente a ellos se abrió.

—China más te vale decirme el porqué de tanto misterio —solicito Sougo de mala gana a la persona que venía saliendo señalándola con el dedo.

—Mi esposa no tiene por qué darte explicaciones chamaco —exclamó el hombre detrás de la mujer que salió de la puerta, mientras apretaba el dedo con el que osaba señalar a su amada mujer.

—Tranquilo Kankou, me imagino que pensó que era Kagura, por eso hizo eso, no es para que estés maltratando al niño por algo tan sencillo. —Es que el hombre ya estaba considerando darle un puñetazo a ese chiquillo.

—Buenas tardes —saludo formalmente Soyo, rompiendo toda la tensión entre los hombres.

—Buenas tardes, —le respondió la mamá de su novio —, mis hijos no tardan en bajar, solo que decidimos salir a recibirlos —exclamo con calma.

—Ya estoy lista —exclamo la muchacha de cabellos rojizos mientras salía rápido de la casa —, te gane estúpido hermano mayor —gritó desde la entrada.

—Sí, sí —respondió de mala gana mientras abandonaba su hogar.

Al ver salir a ese par de chicos los invitados se quedaron mudos, es que era algo ocasional verlos con sus trajes chinos, pero sin duda alguna les quedaba muy bien, y los trajes de la familia combinaban.

Kouka lucía un vestido largo color blanco con bordados en dorados, rojos y negros, además de que tenía aberturas al costado de sus piernas. Kagura vestía el mismo modelo de vestido que su mamá solo que su color principal era rojo y los demás bordados en negro, blanco y dorado

Los hombres de la familia usaban el mismo tipo de ropa que Sougo solo que en colores negros y blancos. Kankou usaba una camisa blanca y pantalón negro; y Kamui lo vestía alternadamente.

—Okita san, creo que somos los únicos que no encajamos con ellos —murmuro de una forma que solo su interlocutor pudiera oírla, dejando en evidencia su incomodidad.

—Claro que no Soyo chan. —Kagura contaba con buen sentido del oído que ya se encontraba enfrente de Soyo agarrándole la mano —. Lo que pasa es que eso era un recuerdo que les habíamos traído desde china y por la fecha de hoy se nos hizo un buen detalle regalárselos —lo último lo dijo en un volumen apenas audible para su amiga.

—¿No que tienes, o tenías, amnesia? —interrogó Sougo acusándola.

—Fui yo quien los compró pensando en ustedes —Respondió la madre de la interrogada con notorio enfado en su voz.

—Muchas gracias Kouka san —agradeció formalmente la señorita —. Son unos diseños muy hermosos y el color me fascino.

—Me alegra que te guste —respondió suavizando su voz —, además de que fue mi idea de que pasaran el año nuevo chino con nosotros, compartiendo tradiciones —. Al final revelo el porqué de su encuentro.

—¿Lo celebraran en su casa? —Ahora fue Sougo quien preguntaba.

—Claro que no estúpido, iremos al barrio chino —respondió Kagura a su interrogante.

—¡¿Hay barrio chino aquí?! —cuestionaron sorprendidos al unísono los invitados.

—Hay barrios chinos en casi todos los países —respondió con monótono el hermano mayor..

—Los chinos dominaran al mundo —comento Soyo con mofa. Pero fue reprendido por su novio pizcándole los cachetes.

—Bueno es hora de irnos —exclamo el padre calvo para todos los presentes.

—Si —respondieron al unísono.

.

.

.

Una vez en el lugar los chicos no chinos quedaron sorprendidos con la bella del lugar y con la cantidad de gente que se había reunido por esa ocasión especial.

—Hay muchas construcciones de color rojo —comentó la princesa al aire.

—El rojo es un color que significa buen augurio, además de que connota felicidad, fuerza y fama, aparte simboliza lo expansivo, dinámico, el entusiasmo, la vitalidad, larga vida. Y por muchos significados mas es mi color favorito —exclamó Kagura —. Además de que es común utilizarlo en estas fechas.

—Vaya quien diría que una bestia como tu tendría un trasfondo como ese. —Y es que las oportunidades de ofenderla no se debían perder, pero simplemente Kagura ignoró completamente su comentario

—Gracias por tu explicación Kagura chan.

—Ven Soyo chan vayamos a ver la danza del lepon. —La pelirroja tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambas se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

—Viejo dame dinero, quiero ir por algo de comer. —Solicitó de manera demandante Kamui.

—Ten, sabes que el significado de esto es buena economía, así que no andes despilfarrando todo. —Le entregó un sobre rojo.

—Lo que tú digas viejo, ven sádico vamos a ver quién aguanta comer más picante.

—Recuerden que debemos ver todos juntos el desfile del dragón —gritó Kankou y sus hijos alzaron su mano con un pulgar arriba dando a entender que captaron el mensaje.

Y así se dividieron en tres grupos, disfrutando de las maravillas que le podían ofrecer el lugar, comida y espectáculos.

Soyo estaba siendo maravillada con la danza que sus ojos y oídos captaban, se nota que las personas involucradas eran muy buenas en lo que hacían, los sonidos armónicos la envolvían y el baile la hipnotizaba.

Los chicos estaban disfrutando de las comidas del lugar y al poco tiempo después fueron alcanzados por las chicas y en cuestión de poco tiempo los hombres y Kagura se encontraban en una competencia de ver quien comía más caramelos (*). Sin vacilar la chica salió victoriosa.

Unos fuegos artificiales se lograron apreciar en el cielo y ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver en complicidad.

—Debemos buscar a mis padres —comentó Kagura —, solo que Soyo chan creo que es tiempo de que estés con mi hermano, —después de haber dicho eso aventó a la muchachita a los brazos de su hermano y ella tomó el brazo del joven castaño —. El primero que encuentre a mis papás se quedara con todos los melones escarchados. —Empezó a correr.

—¿Esta bien dejarlos solos? —interrogó Sougo después de haber sido arrastrado por aquella chica.

—Sí, fue algo que los dos querían y que me lo pidieron en secreto. Pensar que esos dos querían lo mismo. Vayamos rápido con mis papás cuando el octavo fuego artificial alumbre el cielo empezará el desfile del dragón en la calle principal (1).

Así ambos chicos, empezaron a caminar, en silencio para ambos. No es que no tuvieran nada que decir, pero por alguna extraña razón sentían un ambiente algo raro. Kagura vio a sus padres y empezó a corres hacia ellos.

—Pa… —A los escasos cinco metros de ellos había decidido gritarles, pero una mano la detuvo y la hizo voltearse, haciendo que sus labios chocaran con los de su acompañante, después de haber cumplido su misión, soltó su mano y la abrazó para pegarla más a su cuerpo. El fuego artificial número siete se encargó de colorear el cielo para hacer ese beso aún más especial.

Después de haber terminado ese beso tan cálido y reconfortante para ambos, Kagura no hizo nada más que voltearse para seguir su camino y encontrarse con sus padres.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo en un tono apenas audible y con sus mofletes tomando matices rojos.

—Qué bueno Kagura —la recibió su madre —. Ya solo falta que lleguen tu hermano y Soyo.

Y al apenas concluir esa frase ambos jóvenes acaban de llegar al encuentro con los demás y sonó el octavo fuego. La música empezó a ser captada por los oídos de todos, y un dragón rojo de largo cuerpo empezó a desfilar por la calle (2), los hombres tomaron a su respectiva pareja para hacer de este un momento aún más especial, Kouka y Soyo no opusieron resistencia, inclusive hasta recargaron su cabeza en el hombro de su hombre, pero Kagura estaba recia, así que solo la tomo de la cintura.

—No se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido —amenazó a su esposo en un tono apenas audible, este solo confirmo moviendo su cabeza.

—Feliz año nuevo chino del gallo (3) —gritaron todos los presentes.

* * *

.

* * *

(*) Según una página de internet dice que es de buena suerte comer dulces ya que significa un dulce y próspero año.

(1) Eso me lo invente yo.

(2) Según internet, con eso concluye la celebración del año nuevo

(3) Eso lo dijeron en las noticias e inclusive hubo varios fans art de eso.

El año nuevo chino fue el 28 de enero, creo que no tiene fecha fija.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: tuve un poco de dificultad al escribir sobre este tema ya que es algo nuevo para mí y nunca lo he visto en persona solo en televisión :'v, así que me apoye en ello y páginas de internet, alguna que otras cosas son de mi cosecha._

 _Esta idea surgio porque vi un fan art de Kagura y Sougo vistiendo ropas chinas y no me quede con la tentación de escribir algo sobre eso xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, tengo que avisar que esta historia ya se encuentra en su etapa final, le calculo un drabble más, otro capitulo y un epilogo, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño_

 _Si ya se que esto de drabble no tiene nada, pero me gustaba como se iban dando las cosas xD_

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya pasamos las 3mil visitas, muchas gracias :D, a mis lectores *3*, me hacen muy feliz :D_

 _Ahora a responder reviews 3:_

 **Okita Kagura** _Espero que este capítulo también te parezca lindo, gracias por leer y comentar ;3_

 **I love Okikagu** _Me alegro que todo eso te haya hecho sentir el capitulo pasado :D, espero que este también te emocione, y más en una de las escenas finales :')_

 _Bueno chicos nos leemos luego, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review :3_


	19. X-10 Feria

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **DRABBLE 10**

—Esta vez si te ganaré maldito —sentencio la chica de carmesí cabellos para su acompañante.

—Si china lo que tú digas, pero te recuerdo que has repetido lo mismo por diez veces. —Al principio había resultado divertido competir con ella, pero después del duelo vigésimo empezó a ser una molestia,

—Es solo porque llegamos a este estúpido juego si no, estaría ganando yo. —Lo que decía no era pura palabrería, es que el marcador antes de competir ahí iban quince a diez a favor de la chica.

—Tienes que reconocer que soy bueno en este juego y tú no.

—Todo es gracias a tu entrenamiento de perro de gobierno. —El juego consistía en disparar diez balines a unas figuras de patos con tres metros de separación y el que tirara más ganaba. Él había conseguido una puntuación perfecta en las diez tandas anteriores. Ella tampoco era mala, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para mínimo quedar empatados.

—Solo requieres concentración y buena pulso. —El bastardo había terminado de decir eso y en menos de un minuto ya todos los patitos yacían en el piso.

—El maldito entrenamiento solo aumento tu sadismo —gritó mientras señalaba a su contrincante.

—¿No crees que es mejor concentrarte en ti? Es tu última oportunidad, ya no tengo ganas ni dinero para seguir compitiendo contra ti. —El chico tomó su premio y camino a la banca donde yacían los premios de los dos por ganar en la mayoría de los juegos.

—Concentración —murmuraba para ella, mientras ajustaba la posición de la pistola en su mano. —Ahora, —pareciera que el grito la había transformado, porque inclusive superó la velocidad del chico.

—Vaya niña, parece que los demás juegos solo eran entrenamiento para ti, escoge el peluche que quieras. —La alago el dueño de ese puesto.

—Quiero ese —señalo el panda de más de un metro de alto.

—Ten, felicidades por al fin lograr tu puntaje perfecto.

—Gracias —sonrió y tomo su nuevo peluche —. Mira bastardo, gané el mejor peluche de todos —Presumió para su acompañante, este ya tenía un antifaz rojo así que para despertarlo le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

—Maldita, ¿por qué lo haces? —exclamó con enojo mientras se tallaba la zona afectada.

—¿Ya es tu hora de dormir o qué? —interrogó y de paso miro la hora en su celular —. Apenas son las 10:30.

—Los humanos, a diferencia de los monstros nocturnos, nos dormimos temprano. Pero creo que podríamos subirnos a un juego antes de irnos, el cual escogeré yo. Al menos que quieras pagar el boleto de ambos puedes escogerlo —. Ante el enmudecimiento de Kagura, empezó a caminar hacia un juego mecánico.

—¿Dejaremos los premios aquí? —interrogó mientras observaba el lugar y sus preciados nuevos juguetes.

—Solo deja una nota que ahorita volvemos y si ya pues alguien lo llevara a cosas perdidas —contestó pero no detuvo su andar.

—Bueno. —Hizo lo que le fue indicado pero no dejaría su enorme panda ese lo llevó con ella.

(..)

—Tardaste mucho, ya casi era mi turno —reclamó mientras la observaba.

—¿Es que tienes miedo de hacerlo solito y que piensen que eres un fracasado porque viniste sin pareja en el día del 2x1? —El chico habia jugado bien las cartas y llevó a Kagura porque podía aprovechar esa promoción.

—De hecho pude haber venido con quien me invito, ella hubiera pagado todos los juegos. —Se la regresó y al doble, pensó que tendría algún comentario más hiriente pero simplemente se calló y miró a otro lado.

—Su turno —hablo la encargada del juego, mientras les señalaba el lugar donde se debían sentarse —. No se quiten el cinturón de seguridad, no saquen las manos y no se columpien con demasiada fuerza. —Pareciera que las indicaciones las tenía gravadas en su cerebro solo para decirlas de manera automática —. Disfruten las sillas voladoras

—¿Sillas qué? —gritó Kagura con pánico mientras el lugar donde empezaban empezaba a moverse.

—Voladoras, son para ver el parque desde arriba —explicó con monótono —. Espera, no me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas —concluyó cuando vio a su acompañante aferrándose al enorme peluche y al cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de que sintiera una clase de afecto por su acompañante desde que eran niños, no podía evitar que se encendiera lo sádico en él, porque esa niña que se presenta ante todos muy ruda la tenía temblando solo para él —. Pero que agradable vista, mira ahí estan nuestros premios —empezó a intentar hacer que su acompañante mirara para abajo, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

En cambio, empezó a sonar el opening de Doraemon. Sabía que había visto esa técnica antes pero no recordaba en donde, no le tomo importancia, así que empezó a columpiarse en la silla.

—No, Sougo espera —Él estaba sorprendido porque lo había llamado por su nombre y casi podía adivinar que estaba a nada de llorar, eso solo aumentaba el sadismo en él.

—¿Por qué? Si es tan divertido. —En vez de parar había incrementado la fuerza.

—Bastardo le tengo miedo a las alturas —gritó pero no fue escuchada, el movimiento hizo que la silla diera una vuelta completa.

—Vaya eso sí que estuvo interesante —comentó para su acompañante, pero no obtuvo respuesta —. No me digas que no soportas un poco de adrenalina. —Volteo para encararla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo, fijo su mirada al suelo y veía que la gente se empezaba a acumular en un punto, así que sólo podía imaginar lo peor.

 _Hola ¿Qué tal? Pues hemos llegado al final de los diez drabbles que prometi :v_

 _Si este episodio quedó más dramático de lo que están acostumbrados de mí, pero bueno hay que experimentar :v, a Sougo le salió caro andar de sádico en un lugar peligroso._

 _Les avisó que la próxima actualización será el capitulo final, asi que aprovechen y junten lo que les sea necesario para leerlo, y saquen sus teorías locas de que le habrá pasado a Kargura. Ahora si los reviews:_

 **I love Okikagu** _Me alegra que te encante y que te tomes tiempo para comentar :D, sé que al final me querrás matar por lo sucedido, pero bueno, es esencial para la trama :V_

 **Okita Kagura** _Jane me alegra leerte por aquí, espero que lo hagas más seguido._

 _Yo también quiero ir a un festival del año nuevo chino, pero creo que solo lo llevan a cabo en CDMX ;,(_

 _Oh si, el beso, fue porque era una ocasión especial ;3_

 _Bueno lectores mios, nos leemos luego :D, y no olviden dejar sus reviews de odio hacia mí por hacerle eso a Kagura :v_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	20. XI

**NO ES LO MISMO LOS FANTASMAS DE MI PASADO, QUE EL PASADO DE MI FANTASMA**

 **CAPITULO XI**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Ahora me llamo Maria Gonzales, sé que antes tenía una vida y otro nombre, pero he perdido la memoria; según mis familiares por segunda ocasión. Así que para evitarles el sufrimiento de que no les puedo recordar; he decidió escapar de casa, cambiar de nombre y país; y es por eso que ahora me encuentro en un aeropuerto con vuelo a un lejano destino. —Murmuraba una joven de rojizos cabellos y mirar zafiro en una ventana donde se lograban apreciar los aviones que despegaban y aterrizaban.

—¿Has terminado tu estúpido monologo? —interrogó un joven de mirar carmín tras de ella.

—Cállate bastardo, era mi momento. —Le reprendió dándole un golpe en el estómago, pero él redujo el impacto poniendo su mano para defenderse.

—Hemos venido a despedir a la princesa, no a que consideres ser una inmigrante indocumentada prófuga. Pero si quieres puedes hacerlo, pero cuando yo sea policía haré todo para meterte tras las rejas —exclamó para después darle la espalda y adentrarse al aeropuerto.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí, a un lindo _tsundere_ —dijo después de haber corrido hacia él y rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos —, estas tan loco por mí, que me buscarías por todo el planeta. —Al concluir su enunciado le dio un beso en el cachete para después soltar su agarre y correr a donde le estaba esperando una joven de azabaches cabellos.

—Kagura chan, Okita san, me alegra que hayan podido venir —saludó alegremente la chica, con unas tres maletas a su alrededor.

—Me sorprende que mi hermano te haya dejado macharte, con lo posesivo que es contigo. Pero lo más extraordinario es que no esté aquí para despedirte —comentó mientras buscaba a su familiar con la mirada.

—Bueno, —empezó a tartamudear y jugar con sus dedos —, él está aquí.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron al unísono. La chica solo le basto mover un poco su abrigo café que la protegía del frio del lugar y de a donde se dirigía; dejando al mirar de los presentes al joven aludido,

—Sorpresa —exclamó mientras soltaba de su fuerte agarre a su novia.

—Estúpido hermano mayor ya te dije que no puedes acompañar a Soyo chan a su viaje —le reprendió su hermana menor, jalándolo de la oreja.

—Pero… —Su antena capilar se movía de un lado a otro en señal de preocupación.

—Solo me voy un año Kamui san —dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba las mejillas de su novio para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, solo se va un año de intercambio a un país mucho más grande que este, poblado de hombres con trasero de dios griego y lágrimas de diamantes, su futuro es más prometedor que el de cualquiera de nosotros —comentaba la obviedad.

—Kagura chan no digas esas cosas —le solicitó —, no cambiaría por nada a mi primer novio que es mi primer amor —dijo acarameladamente mientras sostenía la mano del pelirrojo.

—Pero eso no impide tener una aventura. —Para amigas y hermanas como esas, para que tener enemigos.

—Para empezar no es un internado, es un recorrido por varias partes del mundo que está organizando el país de Rusia con el fin de que las hermanas o hijas los mandatarios actuales convivan entre ellas y así aprender diferentes idiomas y culturas —explicaba por enésima vez el motivo de su viaje.

—Aun peor, ¿Qué tal si te deja por una mujer? O ¿en cada ciudad un amor? —¿Para qué son las hermanas menores si no es para meter cizaña entre el noviazgo de tu hermano mayor?

—¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda ir contigo? Tal vez en la maleta. —No lo expresaría en voz alta, pero las palabras de su hermana están teniendo peso en él.

—No puedes chinito, están siendo muy reservados en ese campamento, ni los policías bajo el mandato del _shogun_ pueden ir —comento Sougo para arruinarle los planes a su "amado" cuñado.

—Ahí tu solución hermanito, inscríbete en la academia de policías, para que cuando Soyo regrese seas su guardia personal y no te separes de ella ni cuando se bañe —sugirió a su hermano y este enseguida volteo a ver al joven de castaños cabellos.

—Cuñado~ —exclamó con alegría casi palpable —, Sabes que somos familia.

—Teóricamente no lo somos legalmente —se alejó un poco de la hermana del que le hablaba ahora tan sonrientemente —. Así que si quieres ser policía tienes que hacer el examen, ni yo con mis contactos me puedo saltar ese requisito.

—Está bien, iré contigo a hacer el examen, supongo que ahí también me puedo enfrentar con tipos fuertes. —La idea de convertirse en policía le estaba sonando muy tentador, podría golpear gente y le pagarían por eso —. Estaré bajo tu cuidado cuñadito~.

—Espero que te conviertas en un gran policía Kamui san. —Ella siempre lo apoyaría, no importa en que se fuera a meter.

— _Vuelo 2603 con destino a Moscú favor de ir abordando._

—Parece que ya me tengo que ir —dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza sus maletas y contenía sus ganas de llorar, los chicos presentes le abrazaron, pero el que más duro su abrazo fue su novio —Te amo —le susurro en su oído.

—No me olvides —respondió él. Ellos no eran de los que tenían pena al demostrar su afecto.

—Nunca lo haría con mi primer amor. —Le dio un beso rápido en la boca y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su vuelo.

—Soyo te recibiré con un pastel para cuando regreses, así que disfruta tu viaje y de la vista —sugirió mientras le giñaba el ojo y ambos hombres le voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buen viaje —dijeron al unísono, y mantuvieron el adiós con su mano hasta que la chica fue perdida de vista.

—Te veo en casa —soltó mientras apuraba el paso a la salida.

—No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería —insinuó su hermana.

—Dudo que algo se compare con ir a una feria y caerse de las sillas voladoras —contestó, haciendo que la pareja se molestara.

—Si amanece tu cuerpo sin vida en un rio no iré a reconocer tu cuerpo —gritó para su hermano que ya se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

—Vaya la princesita sí que es fuerte —comentó mientras tenía su mirada fija por donde se fue su amiga.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dejó de dedicarle señas obscenas a la espalda de su hermano para dedicarle su mirar a su acompañante y después a donde él estaba mirando.

—Tener el valor de irte a otro país que no habla tu idioma, con otras costumbres y lejos de tus seres queridos —comentaba con monótono.

—Soyo chan es fuerte, aunque no lo parezca, además es buena con el inglés y siempre le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, aunque este locamente enamorada de mi hermano ella no dejaría perder esta oportunidad —dijo volteando de nuevo a la salida y empezando su andar para abandonar ese lugar —. Tal vez hasta no vuelva y se consiga un mejor partido con mi hermano —comentaba con burla —. ¿Crees que si se meta a la policía por la idea que le di?

—¿Tú harías eso?

—¿Te refieres a lo de tener una aventura?, no lo sé, suena interesante.

—Es cierto, imagina en cada ciudad un amor, una chica distinta y con mejores curvas que la china que tengo en casa —, porque él le podía regresar algo de su propia medicina-

—Oh si, alguien que tenga mucho dinero para que así no tenga que trabajar, así como el Coronel Sanders, así tendría dinero y comida.

—Oh si como Scarlett Johansson, una sexy actriz que gana millones, solo tendría que hacerlo bien para que no me deje —. Él también podía devolver pedradas.

La diferencia de opiniones hizo que todo terminara en muestras de cariño en forma de golpes, haciendo que la seguridad del lugar los sacara a fuerzas de ahí.

—Vuelvan cuando puedan comportarse como jóvenes civilizados —exclamó el uniformado antes de regresar a su área de trabajo.

Ambos jóvenes sentados en el piso se voltearon a ver y se empezaron a reír.

—Ya ves maldita china, por tu forma de ser nos expulsan de los mejores lugares —reclamaba mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Se hizo la víctima —. Yo fui criada en un mundo de alta sociedad, no me vengas con a echar la culpa de tus nulos modales.

—Pero bueno —ambos suspiraron y empezaron su andar para el regreso a casa.

.

.

.

Nadie comentó nada durante el trayecto, aunque la comunicación sea nula ambos sabían la rutina a seguir cuando salían juntos. Acompañar a Kagura a casa era esa costumbre que había tenido desde hace ya un año, y no es porque la considerada débil, es por los modales que le inculco su hermana, muy aparte de su sadismo, era un tatuaje en él. El transporte público los dejó cerca de la residencia Yato, la parada fue en el parque que significa tanto para ellos.

—Vamos quedarnos un rato aquí, todavía no es hora de llegar —demandó mientras desviaba su andar a los columpios del parque, por extraño que parezca no había niños en el lugar. La pelirroja le gustaba llevarle la contraria a los horarios que le fijara su padre. El joven que la acompañaba imitó su acción y se sentó en el balancín a lado de ella.

—¿Realmente si te fueras a otro lugar tendrías aventuras? —No es que fuera insegura en su relación, pero es que jugar con fuego a veces te puedes quemar.

—Suena algo interesante, no te miento. —Su voz sonaba seria al igual que su mirar —, pero espere por ti durante más de diez años, tu estúpida cara ya se quedó tatuada en mis ojos —comentó con pesar.

—Dímelo a mí, aun después de dos grandes golpes en la cabeza; te podré olvidar a ti pero mis sentimientos nunca cambian. —Volteo a ver un árbol que vestía colores rosas por la temporada.

—Ya pasó un año de eso —comentó cuando notó hacia donde volteaba la chica.

—Si —suspiró —, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado que otro golpe en la cabeza me regresaría la memoria? —interrogó con sarcasmo.

—De haber sabido que así era la forma más rápida de regresar recuerdos, me hubiera ahorrado mucho —se notaba burla en su hablar.

—Pero no sabes lo doloroso que fue —se quejó mientras tocaba su cabeza.

— _Inicio de flashback—_

— _Kagura —gritó cuando logró verla entre la multitud —¡Tú! Llama a una ambulancia —señaló a un joven que tenía el celular en la mano, la desesperación se le notaba en los ojos._

 _Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó el vehículo, le dieron los primeros auxilios correspondientes y se la llevaron en camilla, lo preocupante era que no tenía ningún sangrado._

— _Debo ir con ella —solicitó al momento que estaban cerrando las puertas del vehículo de emergencia._

— _¿Qué eres de ella? —cuestionó el paramédico._

— _Su novio —respondió con seguridad._

— _Sube rápido. —Le extendió la mano y después el vehículo se fue a la máxima velocidad permitida al hospital._

 _Una vez que habían llegado al hospital_

— _¿Es el accidente de la feria? —cuestionó un oficial._

— _Sí, la joven cayó de un juego mecánico desde a altura de tres metros, aferrándose fuerte a un peluche, me imagino eso hizo que el golpe de la caída no le afectara tanto —respondió mientras dejaba que sus compañeros llevaran a la chica a urgencias._

— _¿Y tú eres su acompañante? —El oficial volteo su mirar al joven que acompañaba al paramédico._

— _Él es su novio —respondió el hombre._

— _¿A si? —El oficial alzó una ceja —, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte jovencito acompáñeme. —El hombre guío a Sougo por una habitación del hospital, al parecer era la oficina de la fuerza policial en hospital, ambos se sentaron teniendo un escritorio entre ellos —. Si eres su acompañante me imagino que estabas con ella cuando sucedió el accidente._

— _Sí —afirmó sin nervios, su mirar se notaba serio._

— _¿Entonces sabes lo que sucedió? —El uniformado hacia preguntas breves, que el joven estuviera tan calmo demostraba que tenía experiencia en este tipo de interrogatorios._

— _Si._

— _¿Podrías contarme? —Un poco más y ese joven le agotaría la paciencia._

— _Nos subimos al juego de las sillas voladoras, durante la trayectoria la moleste porque tenía miedo del juego, empecé a mecer como si fuera un columpio y no estaba bien agarrada lo que hizo que se cayera. —Conciso y rápido fue su relato._

— _Sabes que si la chica muere podrías ser acusado por homicidio culposo. —El oficial lo señaló mientras se acomodaba en su silla para poder estar más cerca de él._

— _Lo sé —mantenía la calma, realmente este hombre muy diferente a los anteriores que han estado en ese lugar, todos tenían nervios y negaban lo sucedido rogando por su perdón, pero él se mantenía tan fresco como una lechuga._

— _Tienes derecho a una llamada— dijo mientras le señalaba un teléfono de los alámbricos._

 _El joven camino hasta el aparato y marco un número, después de eso volteo a ver al oficial._

— _¿Kondou san? —cuestionó cuando su llamada había sido tomada —. Verá la china tuvo un accidente mientras estábamos en la feria, si le puede avisar a Umibouzu ya que me dijeron que solo tenía una llamada, estamos en el hospital central. Muchas gracias —Puso el auricular de nuevo en su lugar._

— _¿Kondou san el jefe de la policía? —cuestionó nervioso._

— _Sí —asintió sin inmutarse._

— _¿Umibouzu el mejor detective del mundo? —casi podía sentir que sus ojos salían de sus orbes._

— _Sí._

— _¿En qué me he metido? —El oficial se paró de golpe mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza._

— _La joven que tuvo el accidente es la hija de esa persona, y yo soy el hijo adoptado de Kondou san. —Definitivamente esos jóvenes no estaban bajo su jurisdicción._

— _Sougo —gritó el gorila que irrumpía la habitación, a los pocos minutos de haber recibido la llamada. Al estar en su visión lo corrió a abrazar —. Lamento que mi muchacho le causara tantos problemas, ¿Qué tal esta la joven? —se dirigió ahora al oficial con el chico bajo el brazo._

— _Kondou sama es un honor conocerlo —exclamó mientras hacia una reverencia —, la chica fue llevada a urgencias, por el momento no sabemos nada._

— _Lo mejor sería irla a ver, ¿no crees Sougo? —volteo su mirar al joven._

— _Kondou san no debería ser tan condescendiente con él, que lo encierren aquí para que entienda la consecuencia de sus actos —El vicecomandante también había llegado._

— _Hijikata sama —EL hombre estaba que no cabía su felicidad en su cuerpo._

— _¿Dónde está ese maldito bastardo? —otra personalidad igualmente arribaba el lugar._

— _Ahí está —señaló el hombre con el cigarrillo en su boca dándole espacio a que el recién llegado pasara._

— _Hijo de la gran p*** —Había arremetido contra el joven castaño —, ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a mi hija? —Unos cuantos golpes caían bien para reformar aquel pillo._

— _Umibouzu sama —gritó como típico fanboy cuando ve tan cerca su banda favorita, estaba a casi nada desmayarse_

— _¿Y este quién es? —cuestionó el pelado mientras señalaba al hombre que casi se podían ver los brillos de felicidad que emanaban de su persona._

— _Es el oficial que lleva el caso de accidente, me imagino que Sougo puede haber sido acusado por ocasionar el accidente y ser llevado ante la corte —explico el de flequillo "v"._

— _Oh ya veo —sus ojos se pasaron a los del uniformado y tiro a joven al piso —. Me imagino que usted me podría asesorar para hacer eso, —ahora mantenía su brazo por encima del oficial como si fuera amigos de toda la vida —, poner tras las rejas a este mal na…_

— _Kankou no haremos nada de eso. —No se notó cuando la pelirroja había entrado a la pequeña oficina, pero si se vio la jalada de oreja que le dio a su marido —, primero iremos a ver a Kagura, al parecer no le paso nada durante la caída._

 _.._

 _Solo entraron tres personas a la pequeña habitación del hospital donde yacía la pequeña joven._

— _¿Mami? ¿Papi? —cuestiono mientras miraba a la pareja atravesar la puerta._

— _Ya estamos aquí pequeña no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Nada mejor que un abrazo lleno con el cariño amoroso de una madre._

— _Mami, ¿Quién es la otra persona que entró? —En los ojos se notaba curiosidad hacia la persona recién llegada._

— _Oh no te preocupes, yo solo soy alguien que viene a revisar una cosa de esta habitación sigan con lo suyo —respondió mientras desviaba su mirar a un anaquel cerca de la puerta, los adultos solo se voltearon a ver._

— _Kagura ¿sabes dónde estamos? —interrogó su padre con preocupación._

— _En China —respondió enseguida, eso solo causo otro dolor en el joven castaño que no hizo más que abandonar la habitación y tras de sí un portazo._

— _Sougo cálmate —Lo alcanzó agarrándolo por los hombros._

— _Estoy calmado, solo que la volví a perder, Kondou san, llegó diez años después con la sorpresa de que ya no me recuerda, y cuando estuve tan cerca de ella otra vez por una estupidez mía me ha vuelto a olvidar. —El joven se encontraba a nada de llorar —. Esta vez creo que sí me daré por vencido —se libró de su agarre y abandono el lugar._

 _.._

— _Al parecer mi hija sufrió amnesia otra vez —hablaba Kankou con un hombre vestido con bata blanca._

— _¿Otra vez? —cuestionó sorprendido el doctor._

— _Si cuando estaba pequeña sufrió una caída y perdió los recuerdos de su infancia —explico la mujer._

— _Para empezar su hija no demuestra los síntomas de haber sufrido amnesia, si la caída la sufrió cuando era apenas una infante podría atribuirse a que se golpeó una parte de la cabeza que ocasiono un bloqueo temporal en su cerebro, pero eso no es posible, si su hija padeciera amnesia no tendría ni siquiera la capacidad de crear recuerdo —explicaba el médico._

— _¿Entonces lo de hace rato? —ambos se cuestionaron mientras se voltearon a ver._

— _Tal vez una broma de mal gusto de su hija, a los adolescentes les encanta bromear con esas cosas._

— _¿Entonces que tiene nuestra hija? ¿Qué le ocasionó la caída? —La preocupación de los padres era notoria._

— _Milagrosamente su hija no sufrió ningún daño grave de la caída, solo unos cuantos raspones y golpes, pero protegió su cabeza con un peluche y redujo el daño, se nota que su cuerpo es resistente. Se la pueden llevar en unos minutos. Solo le recetaré una medicina para el dolor y un líquido cicatrizante para que no le queden marcas._

 _.._

— _Soyo chan recordé todo —comentó a su amiga que recién iba llegando a su habitación._

— _¿En serio? Que felicidad —respondió, denotando alegría con unos cuantos brinquitos en el lugar —, me imagino que Okita san ha de estar muy contento después de eso, aunque no lo vi en los pasillos._

— _Le mentí. —La mirada de Kagura ahora yacía en sus manos._

— _¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó sorprendida Soyo._

— _Le mentí, actué como si no lo conociera —respondió._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Sabes el daño que le causaste? Aunque seas mi amiga, él fue mi mejor amigo por más tiempo que lo hemos sido tú y yo, apuesto a que estar destrozado, vio una oportunidad teniéndote tan cerca y tú le pagas así. —La de azabache melena estaba a casi nada de golpear a su amiga._

— _Entiende Soyo, yo también tengo mis problemas, asimilar todos estos recuerdos no es fácil, además de que con ellos empiezo a entender mejor unos sentimientos —se justificó._

— _Está bien Kagura, no lo entiendo pero te intentaré asimilar. Esperó que logres aclarar tu mente y así saber lo que realmente quieres. Me voy no puedo estar con la persona que le ha causado tanto dolor a mi mejor amigo. —Se despidió muy fríamente para después abandonar la habitación._

 _.._

 _Otro año comenzaba en la preparatoria Gintama, pero un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los demás estudiantes, es que el cuarteto conformado por los dos jóvenes chinos pelirrojos y la expareja perfecta de 2Z se habían separado. La de azabaches cabellos era actual novia del chino mayor, pero eso no impedía que siguiera en su amistad con el joven Okita, y este era molestado constantemente por el novio de su amiga. La única que parecía desencajar en ese grupo de amigos era Kagura, había llegado rumores de que durante las vacaciones ella y Sougo habían tenido un accidente y tal vez con eso justificaban su distanciamiento, pero no explicaba el por qué entre Soyo y ella porque en poco tiempo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas._

 _Las semanas pasaron hasta completar un mes, Kagura al fin rompió la ley del hielo entre ella y Soyo._

— _Soyo chan necesito que me ayudes —solicitó la pelirroja mientras agarraba la mano de su cuñada para alejarla de su hermano._

— _¿Con que Kagura san? —interrogó con frialdad completamente._

— _He estado pensando constantemente en los recuerdos que he obtenido, y he decidido actuar —respondió, pero vio que su compañera aun le seguía viendo con desafecto —. He decidido decirle la verdad al bastardo chihuahua —confesó en un murmuro apenas audible._

— _Kagura chan que felicidad. —La calidad había regresado entre ellas y ese abrazo lo demostraba —. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —cuestionó la joven emocionada, al fin a su amigo después de tantos años tendría la felicidad, con la chica que ha estado esperando._

— _Lo hare con base a un recuerdo que ha estado rondando mucho en mi cabeza —respondió con los mofletes colorados —. Así que lleva a ese hijo de p*** al parque que esta por mi casa saliendo de la escuela._

— _¿Al parque? ¿En el cerezo? —Claramente sabía lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando._

— _Parece que el chihuahua te contó mucho sobre lo que paso con nosotros. —El rostro de Kagura no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate._

— _Obvio, soy su mejor amiga. No te preocupes Kagura chan, tendrás a Okita en ese cerezo aunque lo tenga que amarrar —respondió mientras iba en busca de aquel hombre._

—" _Soyo chan a veces se me olvida que llegas a ser tan sádica como nosotros" —pensó Kagura en lo que veía a su amiga alejarse._

 _.._

— _¿Se le ofrece algo jovencita? —interrogo el de carmín mirada a la joven enfrente del único árbol de cerezos en el parque._

— _Emm sí —confirmó confundida por su actuar, aunque ella tenía la culpa de eso._

— _No tengo mucho tiempo así que por favor que sea rápido. —Sintió como si él ya tuviera experiencia con ese tipo de escenas, donde se le declaran._

— _Me gustas —confesó como típica puberta, aferrándose a su torso._

— _Oh ya veo, bueno gracias, supongo —respondió con frialdad en su hablar._

— _Maldito bastardo deberías estar más contento porque la gran Kagura sama declaró sus sentimientos —le reclamo dándole constantes golpes en su abdomen. Para después fundir sus labios con los de él._

— _Te tardaste china —respondió después de que separaron sus labios, para luego reírse._

— _¿Espera qué? —interrogó sorprendida, aún con el rosto en tonalidades carmín._

— _Yo ya sabía la verdad —confesó, lo que hizo que se ganará un puñetazo en su mejilla que lo moviera un poco de su lugar_

— _Soyo —murmuro._

— _Es mi mejor amiga —respondió con altanería._

— _¿Entonces por qué…_

— _¿Por qué no hice nada? —completó su interrogante para después mirar el árbol que ha sido coprotagonista de sus eventos —. Tal vez porque quería que tuvieras algo de tu propia medicina._

— _Maldito chihuahua. —Ahí iba otro golpe pero esta vez sí lo detuvo._

— _Mi respuesta es que lo pensaré, me has hecho sufrir mucho. —Tocaba su pecho, mientras hacía caras de dolor —, después de once años vienes a mí, eso no compensa todo el tiempo que perdí esperándote._

— _Pues ni quien quisiera tener algo contigo —seguía en su modo pelea._

— _Ya está bien china —la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo —, la espera valió la pena —comentó para después fundir sus labios con los de ella._

 _.._

— _Me alegra que al fin esos dos puedan ser felices juntos —exclamó la de azabaches cabellos mientras se quitaba los binoculares del rostro y se sentaba bien detrás de un arbusto, su espionaje había llegado a su fin._

— _No sé porque te emociona tanto eso —dijo el pelirrojo que le acompañaba, mientras jugaba con el móvil._

— _Porque al igual que yo, Okita san esperó mucho por tu hermana._

— _Porque ambos son cabezas duras y hacían que no entendían sus sentimientos. —Cuando menos se lo esperaba ese joven podía hacer buenas conclusiones._

— _Yo también esperé por ti. —Lo había abrazado y después compartieron un lindo y tierno beso._

— _Fin del flash back—_

—Vamos ya a mi casa —le extendió la mano cuando ya se había levantado del juego infantil.

—Está bien —respondió para empezar a caminar con las manos agarradas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: hemos llegado al final del fic con nuestros hermanos olvidadizos favoritos**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que lo siguieron hasta el final x3, nos leemos con las otras historias que siguen adelante :D**


End file.
